Little Moments
by myeveryday
Summary: A series of missing moments throughout the ten seasons of Stargate SG-1.
1. Little Bikinis

**Author's Note: This will be a series of little missing scenes, mostly Jack and Sam related. Some of them will be light-hearted, others not. This whole little series was inspired by **_**Urgo**_**, when he made a comment that I found funny. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Summary: "URGO! Shut. Up."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Urgo**

"You know, you were just thinking of that island Maui, with the big beaches and the little bikinis. That's where we should go, 'cause it's very nice and warm there… instead of being here."

Jack winced and closed his eyes as the words left Urgo's mouth. He would like very much just to land his fist to the side of his face… it was such a shame that he wasn't solid.

Sam turned around in her seat, a smile on her face as she looked at him. He stared back at her with a warning look on his face, and she turned back to the monitor, her shoulders shaking slightly with silent laughter.

"And I know that you like little bikinis," Urgo continued.

Jack made a slashing motion with his hand, but Urgo didn't take the hint. If he did, he was choosing to ignore it.

He looked at Sam. "And I know you like Sam…"

Jack slammed his fist into his forehead.

"So, naturally the combination of little bikinis and Sam would be a good one, right? You know, you've thought of Sam in a little bikini before?"

"Urgo…" Jack ground out through his teeth.

"On that dock in Minnesota where your cabin is. I have to say, Colonel, you have a very dirty mind."

Jack was making sure that he wasn't looking at Daniel and Teal'c. He had to remember that General Hammond, not to mention other numerous 'Gate techs, were still in the room.

Sam still had her gaze fixed on the monitor, but she was visibly shaking with laughter now. Daniel was out-right laughing, and Teal'c was even laughing, a deep rumbling noise in his chest.

"And then there was that time when the little bikini was left on the dock—"

"URGO! Shut. Up."

Sam had joined Daniel in out-right laughing now, as well. But she didn't completely hide her feelings. Her cheeks were burning bright red, no doubt from Urgo's little trip through Jack's mind.

Much to Jack's delight, however, Urgo started in on her as well.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Sam," he said seriously. "You have quite the dirty mind as well… what would your father say?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Some of them are going to be relatively short, such as this one. If anyone has any specific scenes or episodes they would like me to do, just tell me. Thanks!**


	2. That Dress is Trouble

**Author's Note: I'm glad I got such a positive response. I know that most people write about Urgo suggesting a kiss between Sam and Jack, but when I heard that line, I just had to do something with it. I will do the episodes that people have suggested, but, for right now I'm going to work with Emancipation. That was such a funny episode, and it had some nice Sam/Jack potential in it, as well.**

**Summary: "Seeing Sam in that dress made him think of her as Sam Carter, not as Captain Carter. And that was bad. Very bad."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you really think Sam and Jack would have stayed apart for ten years?**

* * *

**Emancipation**

"That dress…"

Teal'c inclined his head, agreeing with Daniel's unspoken words. "There are no words to adequately describe how Captain Carter looked in that dress."

"That's for sure," Jack said with a snort.

"That dress is trouble," Daniel said, finally finishing his unspoken thought.

Jack's brow furrowed. "Trouble?" Jack knew that the dress was trouble, but he was sure not in the sense that Daniel meant.

Seeing Sam in that dress made him think of her as Sam Carter, not as Captain Carter. And that was bad. Very bad. That dress made him think inappropriate thoughts about his captain.

Wait. _His_ captain?

Shaking his head, he pulled himself back into the conversation. Daniel had a very serious look on his face, and Teal'c was watching him with his usual contained curiosity.

"Did you see how Abu was looking at her? I didn't like it."

"Daniel, now is not the time to play big brother," Jack said.

"I'm just worried about Sam," Daniel defended.

"She's in the tent," Jack reasoned. "Nothing will happen to her."

"On the contrary, O'Neill, could not something happen—"

Jack held his finger up. "Ah! I'm not liking this pessimism. Nothing will happen to Carter."

"But Jack—"

"No buts, Daniel."

"O'Neill—"

"Teal'c?" Jack asked, his voice tinged with shock. It wasn't like Teal'c to contradict what he said, either. For the most part, Jack and Teal'c agreed.

"I also saw how Abu was looking at Captain Carter. I did not like it, myself."

"Teal'c?" Jack repeated. "Are you playing big brother as well?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "I look at Captain Carter as a younger sister, O'Neill."

"Really?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Daniel gave Jack a look that said 'told-you-so.'

"Alright, fine," Jack relented. "I saw it, too."

"You do not trust Abu, O'Neill?"

"I have a bad feeling about him."

"So… what do we do?" Daniel asked.

Jack paused and looked at the tent. The music was starting up, people were shoving drinks into their hands, the fire was being stoked. And Sam was inside, sitting, by herself, 'in a tent that smelled like rancid yak butter.'

"We wait. We watch," he said, finding no other solution to their problem.

* * *

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c stood inside the tent, feeling utterly, and completely, stupid.

Daniel couldn't even mutter an "I told you so."

Jack nodded his head, finding himself agreeing with Daniel once again... not that he would ever admit it.

"That dress is trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note: Not as funny as the last one, but it presents an interesting team dynamic. I hope you all liked this one!**


	3. Sweet Little Tank Tops

**Author's Note: This was just too good to pass up. This was such a great season one episode. I think everyone knows what I'm talking about…**

**Summary: "She would see just how much he remembered."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**The Broca Divide**

Sam shifted uncomfortably as she walked next to Jack. From what Janet had told her, her behavior with the colonel wasn't exactly… appropriate.

"Uh, Sir?" she said.

"Yeah?" Jack responded.

Sam took a quick, deep breath before plowing on. She had to get this out before she lost her nerve.

"About my earlier behavior, I wasn't myself, and—"

"Oh, Carter," Jack said, cutting her off. "I don't even remember your earlier behavior."

Relief flooded through Sam. "You don't?" she asked, trying to keep the relief out of her voice.

"No. I was infected too, remember?"

_Yeah_, Sam thought. _I might have had something to do with that…_

"Right! Good. I'm—I'm glad."

_Thank God._

"By the way," Jack asked, his voice full of nonchalance. "How's the wound?"

Sam's brow furrowed. "Wound?"

"I understand you got stabbed in the stomach?"

Her breath caught for a moment. He said he hadn't remembered anything… But, Janet must have had to report to him that she had a wound. She relaxed again.

"Oh, yeah. That was nothing. With any luck, there won't even be a scar."

His face was completely stoic as his next words left his mouth.

"Well, good. I was concerned."

Concerned? Why would he be concerned?

"You were?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Sure." A sly smile appeared on his face. "If it doesn't heal properly, you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again."

Sam stopped walking abruptly as Jack continued to walk. She stared at his back, her mouth hanging open, her anger slowly rising.

"Wait!" Sam called out, jogging to catch up to him. Once she was next to him, she moved closer so no one behind them could hear her speak.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything," she hissed.

He turned to her, waggling his eyebrows. "I thought there wasn't anything to remember."

"There… It's… You… What?"

She knew that he was doing this on purpose. He had to remember something, besides the tank top, that is. The only thing is, _what_ did he remember?

She bit her lip and chewed on it thoughtfully before a sly smile of her own spread across her face.

She would see just how much he remembered.

* * *

Jack scrubbed his towel over his hair and peeked around the locker door at Sam. She saw him watching her and turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. Already, she had an admirable impression of Teal'c down.

"Just checking," he said with a smirk.

Her cheeks burned bright red as he hung the towel in his locker and shut the locker door. Behind him, Daniel sniggered, and Teal'c even had an amused smile playing on his lips.

He saw the smirk on her face for just a moment before she pulled her shirt over her head. Jack's mouth fell open as he saw that… sweet… little tank top.

Sam threw her shirt into her locker and shut it. She walked past Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, the smirk still playing on her lips.

As she passed Jack, she paused for just a moment.

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "Just checking."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this one! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews!**


	4. Just Perfect

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! This one is about a very shippy Sam and Jack episode, so I hope you all like it.**

**I have to say, I know this isn't something that Sam would do, exactly. But I think, given the situation… it would be something I know I couldn't pass up.**

**Summary: "You know, I dipped you last time."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Window of Opportunity**

**Part One**

Jack tapped his fingers against the table as he watched Sam, a small, barely perceptible smile on his face. She was talking and pretending like she didn't notice, but a blush was slowly creeping up her cheeks, and she kept glancing at Jack when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

Instead of listening to this briefing for the hundredth time, Jack zoned out and thought about the most recent time loop.

That kiss… that kiss… There were no words to adequately describe that kiss.

And the dip… that was just… _perfect_.

He laughed to himself, and the briefing came to an abrupt stop. Everyone turned to look at Jack, who snapped out of his reverie.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He looked at Teal'c, who just smiled—really smiled—and shook his head.

The briefing resumed, and Jack resumed his little fantasy. His fantasy of where that kiss would have gone if the loop hadn't interrupted it…

* * *

**Part Two **

Jack bounced his bouncy ball against the wall. He leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up, resting them on the desk.

He had to meet Daniel and Teal'c in Daniel's office so they could finish translating the device, but he was postponing it as long as possible.

He was sitting in his private quarters. There was nothing else to do at the moment, nowhere else to go. He had to come up with more ideas.

There was a knock on his door. He dropped the ball and walked towards it, opening it.

Sam was standing there, a nervous look on her face. Jack raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Uh… hi," she said.

"Hi," Jack responded.

"So, I was… ah… wondering."

"About?"

"Have you done anything… er… well, I guess the right word for it would be crazy."

Jack leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms and his ankles. "Carter, what are you talking about?"

"Have you done anything crazy since these loops started? Something that you wouldn't normally have done?"

"Do you and Daniel operate on the same brain waves?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh. Well… have you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

Sam bit her lip and chewed on it for a few moments. Then she stepped further into the room and shut his door. Both of Jack's eyebrows went up this time.

"Carter." She wasn't going to remember this. He wanted to mess with her. "What are you doing?"

"Has anyone done anything crazy to you?"

She said the words quickly, her cheeks burning bright red as she spoke. Jack held back a chuckle as he watched his 2IC fidget under his gaze.

But he couldn't help but be curious. What was she thinking about?

"No. Not yet," Jack said. He surprised that no one had thought about it yet. Given the amount of people that regularly got annoyed with him…

"Hmm. Well…"

Sam walked forward until she was standing directly in front of Jack. He was trapped in between the desk and her.

"Carter…"

Sam felt a little thrill go through her when she heard how low and husky his voice sounded. It seemed to come as a rumble from his chest. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this.

She put her hands on his shoulders. His breath caught in his throat, and she smiled inwardly.

"Sam," he whispered. "What are you doing?"

She licked her lips and swallowed. "I want to try something."

"You know," he said softly. "Whatever you do, I'll remember."

"Well, no one really believes that you and Teal'c are going through a time loop, anyway. So it wouldn't really matter if someone did something to you, because you wouldn't be able to tell them about it." At his offended look, she smiled, shrugged her shoulders, and added, "It'll be fair, then. I remember the… uh… kiss from the Broca Virus… and you'll remember this one."

"Hey," Jack said, a smile spreading across his face. "I sort of remember—"

Before he could get another word out, Sam had pressed her lips to his. Jack immediately stopped talking and responded to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close by shifting her between his legs.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and it made both of them tingle all over their bodies. They could practically see the electricity passing between them.

When Sam pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily. She smiled and rested her forehead against his, and he pulled her tighter against him, if that was possible. There was a smile on his face as well.

"That was… amazing," Sam breathed.

"Right there with ya," Jack whispered. He smirked. "You know, I dipped you last time."

Sam pulled back slightly. "Last time?" she demanded, her eyes wide with shock. There was still a smile on her face still.

Jack looked down at his watch. The loop was about to start again. What did he have to lose?

"Yeah. It was a little bit like this."

Then he claimed her lips again and dipped her back. He could feel the smile on her face, and he let himself enjoy the moment.

Then, there was the flash.

* * *

**Author's Note: This one wasn't as funny as the other ones, but I hope it was okay. **


	5. New Rules

**Author's Note: This was such a great episode. Everything was still a little awkward, 'cause it was in season one, but it was a good episode nonetheless. Thank you for the amazing reviews. I hope you all like this!**

**Also, I wanted to know if anyone knew about a third Stargate SG-1 movie. I've heard a little bit about it, but I wanted to make sure that I was getting the right facts before I got my hopes up!**

**Summary: "Something tells me that this is a rule that's going to get broken..."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Brief Candle**

Jack set his tray down on the table, across from Sam and Teal'c and next to Daniel. He picked at his bowl of Fruit Loops and didn't look up at any of them.

It was the day after they came back from Argos, and his team had been acting strangely ever since. Sam was looking down at her breakfast. Teal'c was, as usual, eating his assortment of food, and Daniel was nudging Sam and Teal'c respectively with his foot under the table.

Sam finally looked up at Daniel and gave him an annoyed look. He jutted his head towards Jack. Sam shook her head. Daniel kicked her again. Sam went to push back her chair, but Jack looked up at her.

"It's alright, Carter." He turned to Daniel. "If you've got something to say, Daniel, just say it."

"Uh… are you okay, Jack?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Not really, Daniel," Jack admitted. "Progressing in age a good sixty years can do that to a person."

"But Janet said you had a clean bill of health," Sam said, concern laced into her voice.

"I think it was the manner in which it happened," Daniel said quietly.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed. It was a most unconventional way to mate with someone."

Jack winced. "Don't put it like that."

They ate in silence for a few moments, Jack's words and silent discomfort ringing in the air.

"We should come up with rules for being off-world," he finally said.

All three of his teammates looked up at him. "What?" Sam and Daniel chorused. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow.

"I'm serious," Jack said. "We need to avoid another situation like the one on Argos. Or," he smirked at Sam, "one like the little incident we had on P3X-595."

Sam blushed furiously, and Jack was glad that some of the attention was taken off of him. Daniel sniggered, and Sam kicked him under the table. Daniel yelped and scowled at Sam, and she gave him a triumphant smile.

"Well," Daniel said, once the pain had worn off. "I think we can rule out eating the cake."

"Now, that's not fair," Jack said. "Not all cake is bad."

"Ah, but if the cake is given to you by a dancing woman…"

"Daniel has got a point there, Sir," Sam agreed.

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "And what would you know about that, Carter?"

Sam's blush, which had just begun to fade away, burned bright red again. "Nothing," she muttered.

"Carter…"

"Alright," Sam said. "Next rule."

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c exchanged looks, but said nothing more on the matter.

"No drinking weird things on planets," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows at Sam.

"No talking about that anymore," Sam shot back.

"No talking about—"

Daniel cut Jack off. "How about this: No talking about anything that we don't want to remember anymore."

"That sounds good," Jack said immediately.

Sam paused. That could go both ways. On the one hand, that kept them from speaking about the more… embarrassing moments that SG-1 had. On the other hand, if there was a situation that _needed_ to be talked about…

"Let's revise that a little bit," Sam said a moment later. "No talking about embarrassing moments."

"Like the one on P3X-595, that made you take off all of your—"

"Sir!"

"Alright. I was just making sure."

"Also," Jack added, ignoring Sam's glare. "No one is allowed to touch anything unless I say so. Alright, Daniel?"

Daniel scowled at Jack. "Yeah, fine."

Jack turned to Sam. "Alright, Carter?"

She still glared steadily at him. "Yes, Sir," she muttered.

Jack shook his head. "Something tells me that this is a rule that's going to get broken…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this one!**


	6. More

**Author's Note: This one is the scene-that-never-was. In my opinion, it is the-scene-that-should-have-been-that-never-was. I was reading something, and it mentioned that this scene was supposed to be in this particular ship-filled episode, so I took it upon myself to write it. I hope I can do it justice.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Otherwise, this scene would have been in the episode.**

* * *

**Beneath The Surface**

Jonah couldn't help but feel like he was a teenager again as he watched Thera eat her mid-day meal. He sighed, tightened his hold on his bowl, and walked over to her, weaving his way in and out of the people gathered in the cafeteria.

She looked up as he neared, and he couldn't help but marvel at the way that she did that. She always seemed to know when he was coming.

She smiled gently at him and scooted over, making room for him in the small space. "Hi."

He sat down next to her and offered her his bread. She shook her head, but he took her hand, opened it up, and placed the bread in her palm.

"Hi," he said back, his eyes connecting with her bright blue ones.

Thera blinked and looked away. His chocolate eyes did things to her… things that she couldn't even begin to understand. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and she coughed slightly, shifting in her seat. It didn't help, she realized, when her side brushed against his. The contact caused her eyes to snap back up to his.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. The contact of his lips on her skin made her shiver… made her want more.

"Meet me behind the furnace," he whispered.

Maybe she would get more.

* * *

It was early—very early.

Thera moved quietly between the sleeping bunks. She couldn't afford to wake anyone up—especially Karlan and Kegan.

She finally reached the furnace, and she ducked down behind it. She studied the small space for a few moments before she shuffled over to where Jonah was sitting. She settled into the spot right beside him, acutely aware that her entire side was pressed against his. She didn't mind.

And neither did he.

"So…" Thera looked around the darkened room and pulled her knees up to her chest. "What's going on?"

Jonah shrugged, and Thera smiled. She knew that he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. But when he tried… he said what he needed to say, and only in a few words.

"I just… I needed to see you. Be alone with you."

"Why?"

The word escaped her before she could stop herself. She silently cursed herself. Why push him? It was just going to make him fall away from her again.

To her surprise, he shifted his body so he was facing her. He lifted a hand and reached up to brush his fingertips across her cheek, then gently turned her face towards his.

"So I could do this," he whispered.

Then his lips claimed hers.

Thera felt as if, suddenly, everything was right in the world. There was nothing to worry about now, nothing to think about. All that mattered was that Jonah's lips were on hers; his hands were on her face and in her hair, his tongue was dancing with hers, he tasted sweet and wonderful.

When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. It took Thera a moment to realize that he was smiling, wide and with no shadows of what she suspected was a hard past. Thera returned the smile, finding that she was ecstatic and happy in the purest of forms. She knew that he was, too.

Jonah traced his fingers down her face, from temple to jaw, and then back up to her lips. His eyes stayed on hers the entire time.

"You don't know what you do to me," he breathed.

She snorted lightly and cupped his face in her hands, bringing it closer to hers. She kissed him once more, a long, passionate kiss that hinted that they both wanted so much more. It had them both breathing even more heavily when they pulled apart.

"You don't know what _you_ do to _me_," she responded.

He smiled and kissed her again. This one was sweet and gentle, but it left her more breathless than the other ones. This one said so many things that had been left unsaid.

He moved so they were sitting next to each other once more. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Everything was so easy between them, so natural.

"I remember something," Jonah said after a few moments. Thera looked up at him, confirming that she was still listening. "There's a man. He's bald and wears a short-sleeved shirt, and, somehow, he's very important to me. I think his name is… Homer."

Thera shook her head slightly. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"You?" he asked.

"Just a lot of vague images," Thera replied. She didn't mention that a lot of those vague images included him. Particularly, one of them in a steamy locker room…

She cleared her throat. She let her knees go and rested her head on his shoulder, relishing the contact between them.

"You know, there are things about this place that I like," she muttered.

"Really?" Jonah asked. Thera looked up at him, and his mouth formed an 'o' shape as he understood what she was saying with her silence.

He decided to try again.

"Would it… mean anything if I told you I remember something else?"

"What?" she asked softly.

"Feelings," Jonah answered.

"Feelings," Thera repeated.

Jonah paused for a moment. "I remember feeling… feelings," he finally said.

Thera looked up at him. "For me?"

"No. For Tor."

His off-hand comment had her laughing and burying her face in his shoulder. He smiled as well and took her hand, pulling it into his lap. She watched as his long, graceful fingers traced patterns over the back of her hand, and then her palm.

"I don't remember much," he whispered. "But I do remember that."

"So…" Thera said softly.

"So… I'm just saying," Jonah replied.

Thera smiled softly. It was a very 'Jonah' answer.

"Well. Then I feel better."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this was okay. I wanted to feed it into the little scene that they shared in their secret meeting place, while, at the same time, having it be the scene that-should-have-been-written. I'm just saying.**

**Also, while watching this episode, I picked up on a few more Sam/Jack moments in them. This one might have more than one "Little Moment," as will a few other ones.**


	7. Three Houses Up

**Author's Note: This was a great episode. I tried to get Sam's age by watching Entity—it went through their identification cards. I hope it's accurate. I actually got 1969 from the card, and, for Jack, I got 1952. And we know that Daniel is four and a half years old, so it would be around 1965. Who knows how old Teal'c is, anyway? I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**1969**

"This was a great year," Jack said as he stretched his arms above his head. He linked his fingers behind his head and leaned back in the bench he was sitting on.

They were sitting in a park with a view of a suburb-type street while Michael and Jenny visited a friend. They had agreed to the short little stop, all agreeing that they needed some time outside of the bus.

"You know," Sam said after a moment. "This is the street that I used to live on." She gestured to the street across from them.

Daniel turned to her. "Really? How old were you?"

"About three months," Sam answered.

Jack couldn't help but internally wince. Seventeen years—damn.

He pushed the thought away. They had more important things to worry about, at any rate.

Sam tilted her head towards a big white house located in the middle of the street. "We stayed there for about ten years." She laughed to herself, and all three men heard the slight bitter tinge to it. "It's the longest we ever stayed anywhere."

Seemingly lost in the memories of her time at the house, Sam continued talking. It was almost as if she hadn't realized what she was saying.

"When I was growing up, there was a boy who lived three houses up from mine," she said softly, almost absentmindedly. She laughed to herself. "I think I even had a crush on him."

As if on cue, the door three houses up from Sam's opened. Out walked a young man, no more than seventeen. He stuck his hand in his pockets and walked down the street with what could almost be called a swagger. He had an air of confidence about him, one that couldn't be mistaken.

Daniel was the one who spoke first. Sam had so busy studying the boy—he looked so familiar—that she had almost missed his words.

"Hey, Jack," he said as the boy walked by. "Isn't that you?"

Jack's jaw was hanging open.

Sam closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"Shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	8. Green with Envy

**Author's Note: Ascension was a nice, Sam-centered episode. Also, that little scene where Jack and Sam were talking about Sam's possible date… oh, it had so much potential. I hope you all like this! Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. What else is new?**

* * *

**Ascension**

Needless to say, they hadn't gone to the Jell-o ring.

Jack just wasn't up to it, and Daniel claimed that he hadn't really wanted to do more than watch a movie. So they had decided to reconvene at Jack's house to watch a movie of Teal'c's choosing.

"Where's Sam?" Daniel asked, once they had ordered a new pizza and popped the movie, _Indiana Jones_, in.

Jack looked at Teal'c, but he was completely engrossed in the film. Jack chuckled and turned back towards Daniel, who was watching him with an expectant look on his face.

"She's… uh…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Why was this bothering him so much? "Carter is… with someone," he said finally.

"What?" Daniel asked, his eyes widening with shock behind his glasses. "You mean, on a date?"

"I don't know, Daniel!" Jack snapped.

Daniel shock was now trained on him, and Teal'c had paused the movie and was also looking at Jack, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Jack said after a moment.

He couldn't tell them why he was reacting this way. He really wanted to—they were his best friends, practically brothers.

If he told them, it would be opening a door that he really couldn't walk into. If he told them, it would be venturing into a topic that he couldn't venture into, no matter how much he wanted to.

As usual, though, no words needed to be said. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks, automatically knowing why Jack was acting like this. They didn't say anything, because they both knew that he wouldn't tell them.

"It's just that…" Jack struggled for a moment, trying to come up with a good excuse for his mood. "It seemed like she was trying to hide the guy from us," he finally said.

This intrigued Daniel, even though he knew that that reason was a lie. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied. He knew that neither Daniel nor Teal'c bought his excuse, but he was relieved that they weren't pushing it.

"What do you mean?" Daniel finally asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Before she answered, T and I could hear her whispering to someone and shutting a couple of doors. Whoever it was, she didn't want us to see him."

"Major Carter did appear to be hiding something," Teal'c agreed.

Daniel tilted his head thoughtfully. "I wonder why…" he murmured, trailing off, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah. Me too." Jack stood up and collected their dirty plates. He walked into the kitchen and busied himself with getting another beer, for him and for Daniel. He needed to laugh tonight.

Daniel turned to Teal'c and held out his hand. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and stared at him, and Daniel, unfazed, curled and uncurled his hand expectantly.

Teal'c reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. He handed it to Daniel, who took it with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Do not forget, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "The bet in which O'Neill and Major Carter finally choose each other still stands."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	9. The Short Straw

**Author's Note: When I saw this scene at the end of this episode, I got the idea for this little missing scene. This one definitely has more of a team dynamic to it. I hope you all like this. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, the episode before this wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

**Shades of Grey**

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Let's do this."

"I agree."

"Who wants to go first?"

"I… uh… Teal'c?"

Teal'c shot his friends a look of exasperation, but he reached for the straws that Daniel was clutching and plucked one from the bunch.

Sam looked back and forth between Daniel and Teal'c, a nervous look on her face. She bit her lip and chewed on it vehemently. Daniel held out his fist to her, waving it expectantly by her face.

"Alright!" Sam exclaimed. "Fine." She picked her own straw from the bunch and clutched it tightly in her fist.

She couldn't honestly say what she was more afraid of: having the shorter straw, or not having the shorter straw.

Having the shorter straw meant that she would see Jack again—that she might be able to figure this whole mess out.

Of course, that meant that she would have to talk to him after the harsh words he had spoken to her earlier. She might even have to endure even more harsh words if she had picked the shorter straw.

But if she didn't pick the shorter straw, she wouldn't see him. She wouldn't be able to figure this out.

She didn't realize that she was holding her breath as they all showed each other their straws.

Teal'c had the longest.

Sam had the medium-sized one.

Daniel had the shortest.

Daniel tossed his straw in the trash bin.

"Damn."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope you all liked this little one!**


	10. This Guy

**Author's Note: This was a nice little episode. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Rite of Passage**

"So."

Cassie looked up at Jack, making her eyes as wide as they possibly could. She knew that that look had worked on him when she was twelve, and she was hoping that it still worked now.

"So…" she said, her voice having just the right amount of innocence to it as well.

Jack waved his hands. "This guy…"

Cassie winced internally, but made sure there was no change in her face. "What guy?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Behind them, Sam, and her mother laughed. Daniel looked at Teal'c with a confused look on his face, and Teal'c looked even more menacing than he had before. Cassie casted a pleading look his way, but his face remained just the same.

"Don't play dumb with me, Cassandra Frasier," Jack said.

"Oh, you got the full name," Janet said with a laugh. "Now you're in for it."

"Please, Mom," Cassie said. "You use my full name on a daily bases." She turned back to Jack and crossed her arms. "It doesn't faze me."

She and Jack stared each other down for a few moments. Finally, Jack spoke again.

"So. You kissed him."

Cassie, forgetting her innocent act, stared open-mouthed at him. "Who told you?" she demanded.

Before Jack could answer, Sam came forward and sat on the couch next to Jack. She smiled cheekily at Cassie and laughed.

"There were fireworks and everything," she informed him.

"A lamp exploding overhead hardly counts as fireworks," Cassie retorted. "And you promised you wouldn't say anything to them!"

"Oh, I didn't," Sam replied.

"Well, then, who did?" Cassie demanded.

Sam laughed again and glanced at Janet. Seeing this, Cassie whipped around and glared at her mother.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

Janet held her hands up. "Hey. I never promised that. If I remember correctly, you only made Sam promise she would never say anything."

Cassie smirked. "Well, it wasn't as… uh… steamy as your first kiss with Jack." Sam blushed furiously. Jack cleared his throat. Cassie laughed. "No pun intended."

"When is he coming over?" Jack asked.

Cassie whipped back towards Jack. "How do you know he's coming over?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess." He and Sam exchanged a look that was unreadable to Cassie. "When is he coming?"

"Soon. Why? What are you going to do?"

"Well… Daniel and I are going to have a nice little talk with him, and Teal'c… well, Teal'c will just stand there and scare the crap out of him. Right, T?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed."

"What's his name?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel…" Cassie said, trying the same tactic that Jack normally tried on Daniel.

Daniel just returned with his usual response. "Cassie…"

Cassie sighed. "His name is Dominic."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Through the window, they could all see Dominic waiting. He had his hands in his pockets, and he looked positively nervous. It seemed as if Cassie had given him a heads up.

The look on Cassie's face changed into a soft, loving smile. She walked to the window and wiggled her fingers at him. Almost immediately, his face changed from nervous to the same soft, loving smile that Cassie had.

Cassie turned around and looked at all of her family. She gave them a pleading look.

"Please don't scare him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	11. Teal'c's Turn

**Author's Note: I always wondered about this episode. If the TV-show was based on the characters, well, then… certain aspects of the characters must have been copied as well. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Wormhole X-Treme**

Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and Jack all settled down on Jack's couch. Teal'c was eagerly waiting another premiere of an episode of Wormhole X-Treme.

Jack passed Sam a bowl of popcorn. She gave him a smile in her thanks and took a handful before passing it Daniel. Daniel took a handful as well and then passed it Teal'c.

"You know," Sam pointed out. "You're not getting that back."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Jack can make some more."

Sam chuckled, and Jack ignored Daniel's comments. Instead, he leaned towards Sam.

"I can't believe Teal'c got us to watch this crap," he muttered. Teal'c, of course, would be able to hear, but he ignored Jack.

"It's not crap," Sam defended. "It's… it's…"

"Crap," Jack finished.

"Well, alright," Sam admitted lowering her voice. "It's not the best TV-show in the world."

"Then why are we watching it?"

"Because it was Teal'c's turn to pick something to watch tonight."

Jack made a face. "Isn't it always Teal'c's turn to pick something?"

Sam covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her laugh. This caused Jack to laugh as well. Teal'c picked up the remote and paused the show and turned to Sam and Jack.

"O'Neill, Major Carter, could you respectfully continue your conversation at a later time?"

"Oh, sorry, Teal'c," Sam said. "We'll stop."

"Yeah, T," Jack said. "We'll stop now."

And they did. Teal'c started the show again, and they watched silently for the majority of the show. They actually became quite entranced with it.

They were in for quite a shock, however, when the characters Colonel Danning and Stacey Monroe began to kiss passionately.

Jack was speechless. He could only manage, "What the…?"

Sam just kept opening and closing her mouth, completely at a loss for words.

Daniel laughed hysterically.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I do believe the characters of Colonel Danning and Stacy Monroe are supposed to portray you, O'Neill and Major Carter."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	12. The Enemy's Weakness

**Author's Note: This is going to be a sort of "what if" scene. It didn't happen, but I think it would have been funny as hell if it had. I hope you all like this chapter! Also, for the timeline's sake, this little scene takes place before Hathor turns Jack into a Jaffa.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Hathor**

"Man! Maybe it's just me, but I can't figure out how to feel like one of the guys with these guys. You know what I mean? I always feel like I'm 'the girl.'"

Janet looked up at Sam's words. She looked like a light bulb had just gone off her head, and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

Sam looked at Janet in shock. "What?" she asked, her voice showing her confusion as well as the look on her face.

Janet smiled. "You just gave me an idea on how to get us out of here. Look, if Hathor's control drug is hormone driven like I suspect, that means she's making the men… libidinous."

Sam blinked at her new friend. "Okay, why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going?"

* * *

Sam sighed and leaned against the door, resting her head against her forearm. "You know," she said, "using seduction wasn't in any of the AF training manuals I've ever read."

Janet raised an eyebrow. "What? You think the Pentagon anticipated a four thousand year old alien walking onto a base and drugging all the men to make them…?" She trailed off, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Libidinous?" Sam finished.

Janet cleared her throat. "Yeah."

Sam closed her eyes. "I suppose they do train us to take advantage of the enemy's weakness."

Janet gave her a weak smile. "Exactly." Her brow furrowed for a moment before she asked, "Who's out there?"

"Uh…" Sam peered out the door and saw an airman standing to the right of the door. On the opposite side stood Colonel Jack O'Neill.

She closed her eyes again. This was just great. She was going to seduce her CO. Awesome.

That's not to say that she didn't feel an attraction for him, because she did. She just couldn't…

"Sam?"

Sam jumped a little. "There are two airmen and Colonel O'Neill."

"You can have the colonel," Janet said quickly.

Sam glared at her for a moment, and Janet just looked at her innocently. Realizing that it was no use, she stepped back and nodded her head.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Janet nodded her head resolutely and stepped up to the door. She knocked on it, getting the attention of the airman.

"Airman, open up!" she called. "We've got something for you."

Sam ducked her head and laughed. Janet turned and glared at her momentarily, and then the airman responded.

"What?" he responded.

"Why don't you come in here and see for yourself?"

"No can do," the airman replied. "We only take orders from Hathor."

Janet looked at Sam, and they both simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Janet took a deep breath before speaking again. "Gentlemen, there are five women in here, very… alone."

Sam shook her head. "Why do I feel like I'm in a women-behind-bars movie?"

Janet laughed before the door opened and the airman walked in. He smiled suggestively at Janet and stuck his chest out, as if trying to assert his manliness.

"What are you suggesting, ladies?"

Janet returned his suggestive smile. "Whatever you want, airman."

He stepped in and signaled Jack and the other airman to come in. He then walked up to Janet, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

The other airman came into the room first. He turned to Sam, but Jack grabbed his shoulder, twisted him around, and punched him solidly across the face.

Sam blinked in surprise as he walked up to her, gently took her face between his hands, and covered her mouth with his.

All thoughts left her as he kissed her. Her arms twined around his neck, and he pulled her flush against him.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, brining Sam back to the present. She pulled back and saw him smiling. She bit her lip, and then pulled her fist back, hitting him right across the cheek.

Taken by surprise, Jack fell to the ground. They quickly tied him and the other two airmen up. Sam reached into Jack's pocket and took out his access card.

When she stood up, she saw all of the other women staring at her with knowing smiles on their faces. She tried her best to put on her toughest, don't-shit-with-me look.

"This doesn't go in the report."

* * *

"Hey, Carter."

Sam looked up to see Jack coming towards her. She was sitting in the commissary, and he sat across from her.

She felt her cheeks burn, and she ducked her head, hoping to hide it.

"Sir?" she said in way of greeting.

"Listen, I don't remember much. It's all very… fuzzy," Jack said. He gestured vaguely with his hand, indicating how bad his memory of the Hathor incident was.

Sam, finally feeling that her emotions were under control, looked up. "Yeah?" she said.

Jack nodded his head. "I was just wondering… how the hell did I get this shiner?"

* * *

**Author's Note: At the end of the episode, it appeared that none of the men remembered what happened, and I'm using that to my advantage. I hope you all liked this chapter. I just wanted to remind everyone that if you have a specific episode, or a scene within that episode, or an idea, that you would like me to do, just tell me. I'm a big fan of the subtle little episodes, as well.**


	13. Another First

**Author's Note: This isn't a particularly humorous episode, considering the ending of it. But there was a little moment (no pun intended) in it… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Full Circle**

"So…" Jonas tapped his fingers together and peered at Sam. "What was that just now?"

Sam felt her cheeks redden, but she looked away from the curious alien. "What was what?" she asked, resolutely staring straight ahead.

"That thing… with Colonel O'Neill."

"There's nothing with Colonel O'Neill," Sam said, much too quickly to be believable.

Jonas snorted. "Yeah. Uh-huh. So when Skaara was talking about his wedding…"

"What about Skaara's wedding?"

"You're going with Colonel O'Neill."

Sam's cheeks reddened even further. "As _friends_," she stressed.

Jonas raised an eyebrow, doing an admirable impression of Teal'c. "Sure. Okay. If that's your story."

Sam was growing frustrated with the younger man. It wasn't because he was pestering her… it was because he was completely _right_.

"There isn't a story," Sam said firmly.

Jonas opened his mouth to say something else, but Sam walked away, back towards Jack and Skaara. Her cheeks were still burning bright red, and Skaara asked her something that made them burn even brighter. Jonas laughed—he must have asked her why her cheeks were so red.

Teal'c approached him. "Why are you smiling, Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas's smile widened. "First match-making experience."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this one. Quite frankly, I was a bit pissed off that they destroyed Abydos. I was so excited when they announced Skaara's marriage. I think it would have been a cute little beginning part to an episode, to have all of SG-1 at his wedding. Hell, I might even write a "Let's-pretend-that-Abydos-still-exists-and-Skaara-had-his-wedding" fic. If you think I should do it, just tell me!**

**Also, I'm running out of really funny moments. A lot of the really good Sam/Jack episodes are quite angsty. If you feel like I should continue with the series with angst missing scenes as well, just tell me. To be honest, after season eight I just kind of… stopped watching. I felt like something was missing without Jack. Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chicken

**Author's Note: I was just watching this episode, and I saw the beginning, and I thought… oh, the potential. It's another little scene with Jonas. Oh, how Jonas amuses me. It's just not the same without Daniel, but they never addressed how much time Daniel spent in the infirmary, but they did with Jonas, so… I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

Lt. Rush smiled at Jonas as she stepped off the elevator. "I'm sure I'll see you again," she said.

Sam watched with an interested look as she stepped into the elevator. Jonas leaned against the wall and smiled charmingly at Lt. Rush.

"Hey, with any luck, I'll get sick," he said.

Lt. Rush smiled and ducked her head as she walked away. Sam rolled her eyes as the elevator doors shut.

"'With any luck, I'll get sick'?" she repeated.

Jonas smiled cheekily at her. "Lt. Rush is a nurse. She works in the infirmary."

"So, you were… flirting?"

The elevator doors opened, and they both exited. They walked down the hall, and Jonas's cheeky smile turned into a bashful one.

"Well, I'm thinking of asking her out," he said.

Sam nodded her head. "Then you should."

"In Kelowna, it's common for that request to be passed on by a friend." He punched Sam's arm playfully, and she looked at him with a skeptical look.

"Oh, it is not," Sam retorted.

"Well, you could at least find out for me if she'd be receptive."

"Jonas, you are such a chicken."

"And you aren't?"

Sam stopped in her tracks, completely taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You called me a chicken."

"Yes…"

"Well, you're a chicken, too."

Sam crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, you and Colonel O'Neill…"

Sam, knowing where he was going, held up her hand. If he was going to go there—and she wasn't going to let him—he couldn't do it in the middle of this hallway.

In the middle of the SGC.

Where anyone could hear them.

Sam's cheeks flushed bright red. "Jonas, you can't…"

Jonas smirked and began to walk down the hallway. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Jonas!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter! I decided I will do a whole "Let's-pretend-that-Abydos-still-exists-and-Skaara-had-his-wedding," fic. Just out of curiosity, does anyone know if in the original Stargate movie, they showed what an Abydonian wedding would look like? I'll have to watch it, because, if not, I'm just gonna go ahead and make it up. Thank you for your input!**


	15. Word Games

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people are encouraging me to do a Skaara's wedding fic. It will take some time, but it should be up soon. As for this series, what I've ended up doing is watching the episodes and picking out little scenes that I like. I hope you all like this one. It will probably be another one that has more than one. Thank you for your input and your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Desperate Measures**

Jack was getting fed up with Maybourne's word games. What he wanted was answers, and he wasn't getting any.

And that was pissing him off.

"Wish I could stay and chat," Maybourne said.

Jack shook his head. "Harry. We're talking about Carter here," he said, in a last-ditch attempt to appeal to him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am," he said. "I know how you feel about her."

Jack froze. He looked at Maybourne, his mouth opening slightly in shock. "What?" he finally managed to splutter.

Maybourne cocked his head and smirked. "I was just saying that she is an important member of your team, Jack," he said. "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

Jack gaped at Maybourne for a second. That smarmy bastard.

"Maybourne…" he said, his voice holding the unspoken warning.

Maybourne's smirk spread. "Jack, if you're saying that I was insinuating that Major Carter meant more to you—"

"Maybourne," Jack repeated, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Don't make me shoot you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but I like to think that everyone knows about Sam and Jack's feelings for each other… except for Sam and Jack. I hope you all liked this chapter! Also, does anyone know when Jack first called Daniel Space Monkey? I think it's when he comes back at the end of _The Serpent's Lair_, but I just wanted to double-check. Thanks!**


	16. A Funny Story

**Author's Note: I remembered this scene, and it was too much to pass up. I hope you all like this one! As always, thank you for the amazing reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**The Broca Divide**

"Daniel, what happened to your face?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, Sam. Jack punched me, just in case you were wondering."

"What?" Sam whipped around to face her CO, who was wearing a sheepish look on his face. "Why?"

"You'll see in just a moment." Daniel turned back to Jack, a smug look on his face. "Don't you have something to say to me, Jack?"

Jack stared at Daniel, his eyes wide, feigning innocence. "Is there something that I should say, Daniel?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam again before gesturing to the black and blue mark running across his cheekbone.

"Do you he anything to say about _this_?" he demanded, his voice tight.

Jack didn't answer, so Sam spoke instead. She gave her C.O. another confused look. What could have possibly possessed him to punch Daniel? Sure, the two of them had their arguments, banter, and disagreements, but it had never escalated to a physical fight.

"Space monkey, I swear, if you say anything, I'll give you another black eye," Jack said as he made a quick slashing motion with his hands.

"What happened?" Sam repeated, now more interested than shocked.

Daniel smirked and ignored Jack. "It's a funny story, actually…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	17. The Naming Game

**Author's Note: For the purposes of this chapter, I'm just going to go with 'Jack first called Daniel Space Monkey at the end of **_**Serpent's Lair**_**.' Added on to that, I'm going to say that Jack also called Teal'c 'T' and his symbiote 'Junior' before this episode as well. I know this is a little out of character, but I think it will be cute. Thank you to everyone who helped me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**The Serpent's Lair**

Sam took a deep breath. She had a question to ask her commanding officer, and she didn't know how he was going to react to it.

She felt like she could ask this question, though, given how close they had become over the past year. So she took another deep breath and stabbed at her blue Jell-o.

"Sir," she began, causing Jack to look up from his pie. "Daniel and Teal'c have nick names."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And?" he said, curious as to where she was going with this.

"I was… uh… I was just wondering… why don't I have a nickname?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how childish she sounded. She wasn't quite sure why this bothered her so much.

Jack blinked at her. "You do have a nickname," he said.

"Really?" Sam asked. She looked at Daniel, who just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't aware of the nickname Jack had bestowed on her. "What?"

"Well, Carter, your nickname is… uh… Carter."

Daniel snorted. "That's not a nickname, Jack."

"Oh, really? And what nickname would you have me come up with?"

"Well, for Teal'c, you have T. You even have a nickname for his symbiote… Junior," he supplied, when Jack casted him a skeptical look. "And mine are Space Monkey and Danny-Boy." Daniel winced. He wasn't fond of the so-called 'nicknames,' but there was nothing he could do to stop Jack from using them. "I'm pretty sure you can come up with something more creative than Carter."

Jack looked at Sam, who was just watching him. Nicknames were a sign of affection, and he liked to think that 'Carter' was the best he could do for Sam. He couldn't call her Sam, and constantly saying Major Carter would only remind him of their chain of command. He couldn't appear to be too affectionate with her, and this was as close as he could get. If he was going to explain that, he couldn't do it with Sam sitting right there.

"What's my nickname?" Jack suddenly said.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" she finally managed.

Jack smirked, glad that he had turned the tables on her. "What is my nickname?" he repeated.

"Uh… Sir."

"Sam, that's not a nick name, either," Daniel pointed out.

Sam glared at Daniel. He knew perfectly well that she couldn't call him anything other than 'sir.'

Daniel, noticing this, quickly took the attention off of Sam. "I have a nickname for you, Jack," he said.

"Really? And what would that be?" Jack asked. He didn't like the smirk that was spreading over Daniel's face, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like his new nickname, either.

"Jackass."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	18. Cold

**Author's Note: This is just one of many little scenarios I thought of for this particular episode. I hope you all like this chapter. This is another 'what if' chapter, but I wouldn't be surprised if this episode had more than one "Little Moment." There are a lot of little subtle moments—but maybe it's just me. I have to warn you, though... it's very angsty. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Double Jeopardy**

Sam ringed down back into the pyramid. Darian looked up at her, and then looked back down at the android that was an image of Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Sam winced when she saw the gray liquid seeping from the staff wounds in his shoulder and leg. Her first reaction was to fall to her knees next to him and pull his head into her lap. She wanted to command him to stay with her. Then she had to force herself to remember that he wasn't the Jack O'Neill that she knew.

That didn't make it much easier.

He moved his head to peer at her, and she could see that he was quickly losing his energy. He didn't have much time left, and he knew it.

Sam cleared her throat. "Cronus is dead," she said to Darian. "Go tell your people." He gave her a skeptical look, and Sam sighed. "They can come see if they don't believe you."

Darian nodded his head. He laid his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You will not be forgotten," he said softly. Jack nodded his head once, and Darian left. Sam rocked back on her heels, unsure of what to do next. Her Jack—the Jack that she knew, she mentally corrected—said that he would be right behind her. Until then, she was by herself with a dying android Jack.

"Sam."

The use of her first name startled her. She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. He turned his head, looking at her blearily.

"My team?" he asked.

Sam chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "They're… ah… they're not doing so well," she finally managed.

He nodded his head again. "I figured." He shifted and his eyes closed for a moment. He forced them open again and his eyes connected with hers. Even though they weren't her Jack's—her CO's—eyes, they were a very convincing replica. He lifted his hand with some effort and crooked his fingers at her. "C'mere."

Curious, Sam leaned forward. He crooked his fingers again, and she leaned forward some more. He did it again, impatiently, some of his old energy coming back into him. She leaned forward even more, her curiosity replaced by nerves. She was so close to him now. All she had to do was lean forward another fraction of an inch…

He moved for her. He lifted his head and before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed to hers. She hung limply in shock for a moment, but it occurred to her, in the back of her mind, that this was _Jack_. If not _her_ Jack, then _a_ Jack.

And for right now, that had to be good enough.

As she responded to the kiss, the rings activated behind her. He pulled back and searched her eyes for a moment before his own closed. She caught his head before it hit the ground and laid it gently down.

She bit her lip, panicked tears burning in her eyes before she took a deep breath. This wasn't the Jack that she knew. This wasn't the Jack she had known for the past four years. He was alive and well, and up on the ship.

Thinking of this made her remember that the rings had activated. Feeling her cheeks burning, Sam stood up and turned around.

There stood Colonel Jack O'Neill.

His chocolate eyes were frozen on her. They burned into her, unrelenting. She could have sworn that she saw hurt in his eyes, but she refused to let herself read too much into it. She went to move past him, but he reached out and latched gently onto her arm.

She understood the question that his eyes asked her. She could see that he was pleading, and hurting, and she could see that he was… sorry.

"His lips were cold," she whispered.

Jack nodded his head. A small, barely perceptible smile graced his lips. He squeezed her arm and then let her walk away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was angsty, and I know it would never be in the show. I'll have a funny one to make up for this one, I promise!**


	19. Hathor's Babies

**Author's Note: Here's another little Hathor scene. This will be a bit more team-oriented. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Hathor**

"Ew."

"Jack, stop it."

"Ew."

"Jack!"

"Ewww!"

"Jack, you're acting like a second grader!"

"Daniel, you made Hathor's babies!"

"It sounds a lot worse when you say it like that."

"That's because it _is_ worse."

"Sam!"

"Carter!"

"Yes, sir? Yes, Daniel?"

"Isn't it disgusting that Daniel made Hathor's babies?"

"Sam! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I have to agree with the colonel on this one. It is pretty disgusting, Daniel."

"Why do you have to side with him, Sam?"

"'Cause she likes me better, Space Monkey."

"Teal'c!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this short little one!**


	20. Seeing Double

**Author's Note: I promised a funny one to make up for the painfully angsty one that I did for this episode. I'm also really glad that people liked **_**Hathor's Babies**_**. I was nervous about that one, because I've never done an all-dialogue one before. Thank you for the amazing reviews. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Double Jeopardy**

Oh. My. God.

There were _two_ of them.

Two!

Sam took a deep breath. She normally couldn't even handle _one_ Jack O'Neill, let alone two!

Next to her, Daniel sniggered. She whipped around to glare at him, and that just caused him to laugh some more. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he just shook his head.

"You're cheeks are so red," Daniel whispered to her.

Sam touched her cheek. "They are not!" she hissed.

"Oh, yes they are." He tossed her an amused, knowing look. "And I think I know why."

Sam put on her toughest military look, but it didn't faze Daniel in the slightest. He was used to the glares that Jack normally gave him, and those were, more often than not, more frightful than Sam's.

"Oh, really, Daniel? Why?"

Daniel smirked at her. "There are two of them."

Sam cursed under her breath. Damn him for knowing her so well! She looked over at Jack and, uh… Jack. They were both arguing about something or other. When she looked at them, however, they both stopped arguing and looked at her.

Sam felt her cheeks heat up again. Daniel started laughing again. Sam glared at him.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	21. Free Hugs

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this one. This one is pretty out of character, but I hope it's not too horrible. Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

"You hugged Thor."

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her CO spoke. Yes, she had hugged Thor. She had just been so excited…

She smiled to herself. At least this had changed the subject from the ship that they named for him that they had to destroy.

"Yes, sir. I hugged Thor," she said, her voice holding just the appropriate amount of exasperation.

Behind her, Daniel sniggered. She looked over her shoulder and threw him a glare. She didn't have to watch her reactions with _him_.

"You didn't break him, did you?" Jack asked.

This time, Sam did roll her eyes.

"No, sir, I didn't break him," she muttered. She picked up her tray and piled the table's collective trash onto it. "I'll see you later, guys," she said.

As she was throwing the trash away, she heard Jack mutter, "It's not fair."

Sam paused and pretended to busy herself by the trash can.

"What's not fair?" Daniel asked.

"She always hugs everyone else."

Smiling, Sam turned around. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c had just gotten up, most likely to join her in the briefing room for their de-briefing with General Hammond.

She walked towards Jack and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

She liked hugging him.

Surprised, Jack stared down at her head for a few moments. He casted a quick glance around the commissary. No one was here this late at night, but he couldn't help it. His eyes fell on Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel was watching them with an amused look and a smile playing on his lips, and Teal'c's eyebrow was raised.

Jack hugged her back, tucking her under his chin and pulling her closer.

He liked hugging her.

When she pulled back, she smiled at him. He returned her smile and as she began to walk away, he stopped her again.

"Carter?"

She turned around once more. "Yes, sir?"

"Do I hug better than Thor?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought it was cute. I hope you all liked it!**


	22. Keeping Company

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm really glad everyone liked the last one, because I wasn't too sure about it. This is my first season ten episode. Honestly, I can't believe that they had Sam married to Rodney McKay at one point in that alternate reality. Of all people! I mean, really. That would have been a perfect "Let's-bring-Jack-back-for-an-episode." I realize that this might be a little out of character, but I hope it's not too horrible. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**The Road Not Taken**

Sam shook her head. As much as she loved her teammates, she wasn't really comfortable relaying the whole story of her trip into another reality.

"You know, to be honest, I'd really rather not talk about it." She paused, looking at their disappointed faces. "What about you guys? What have you been doing this whole time?"

Cameron, Vala, and Teal'c all looked at each other. Sam raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly.

"When you did not return for several hours, we began to suspect that something might have gone wrong," Teal'c said.

"Well, we just assumed the machine had malfunctioned, and you were stuck out of phase," Vala continued.

"We attempted to communicate with you using the Sodan cloaking device, and when that failed…" Teal'c trailed off, something that was a very un-Teal'c thing to do.

"What?" Sam asked, when no one else spoke.

"We took shifts… trying to keep… you company," Vala said.

Sam stifled a laugh. "You mean…?"

Cameron looked thoroughly annoyed. "Yeah, we talked to an empty room," he stated.

"For two weeks?"

"It did stop eventually, but it did go on… for… quite some time."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Well, that must have been some conversation," Sam said, still trying to hide her laughter. "What did you say?"

They all looked at each other, equally embarrassed looks on their faces.

* * *

_Cameron shifted awkwardly in his seat. He couldn't believe that he was sitting here and talking to what appeared to be an empty room. He took a deep breath._

_"Look, Sam," he said. "I know this… well… this is a bit awkward. I mean, I don't know General O'Neill that well, but I like to think that I know you pretty well. I know… well, at least I think I do... that you… well… that you… uh… like General O'Neill. I know it's not my place… but… uh… wow."_

* * *

_"I believe that you and O'Neill are well suited for each other," Teal'c stated bluntly._

_He then proceeded to sit there, believing that the most important things were said with silence._

* * *

_"Look, Samantha," Vala said. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you: you and General Hottie have something going on." She waited for a second, as if Sam was going to respond. When there wasn't another sound, she continued._

_"You two need to stop dancing around each other. I like to think that I know a little bit about love." She chuckled to herself. "I've had many a suitor in my time. You and General Hunky Hunk are meant for each other."_

* * *

Cameron was the first to speak. He scratched the back of his neck and stood up, his eyes darting around the room.

"You know, I've got a file to read," he said. He exited the room, and Sam turned to Teal'c.

He inclined his head. "I have a sparring session with Sergeant Siler." He also left the room, and Sam turned to Vala.

"I'm bidding for a timeshare on eBay." Vala also left.

Sam smiled and shook her head. She could only wonder what they had to say to her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Personally, I thought this scene was funny. I only wish that Daniel had been there, because I'm sure he would have had some interesting things to say.**


	23. Fishing

**Author's Note: I'm gonna be totally honest here. There were definitely some aspects of this episode that I didn't like. I can't help but feel that Cameron Mitchell is just a replacement for Jack. That's not to say that I don't like him— honestly, I haven't really watched enough episodes with him in it to actually make a good judgment of him. But there is one part of this episode that I **_**did**_** like. And I just gotta say… the writers of this show really like to mess with our heads, don't they?**

**I would also like to say that I'm working on the Skaara wedding fic. I don't know when it will be up, but I am working on it. Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Line in the Sand**

Sam gasped as another stab of pain seared through her. Damn, that hurt. She gritted her teeth and breathed in and out slowly.

"My laptop," she finally managed to say. "There's a file."

"You want me to get it?" Cameron asked.

Sam weakly shook her head. She had to tell him this. She had to let him know, because she knew that she wasn't going to make it.

"In my personal directory. Letters, mostly."

Cameron shook his head. His voice was heavy with sadness. "Sam," he said softly.

"There's one to Cassie…" Sam swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming dry as she thought of him. "Some other people," she continued, not bothering to elaborate. "Password is fishing."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Fishing?" he asked.

Sam nodded her head. "Fishing," she confirmed weakly.

"Fishing," Cameron repeated. "General O'Neill likes fishing."

Sam tossed him a warning look. "Don't," she said softly.

"Letters," he said, carefully, almost as if he was afraid to talk about it. "About fishing?"

Sam sighed. "Cam…"

Cameron shook his head. Even on what she thought was her deathbed, she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"I'm sorry," he began, and then he stopped. He didn't know how to continue that sentence. He didn't even know if he _wanted_ to continue that sentence. Instead, he resorted to his sarcasm and humor.

"Ah, see?" he said, taking a seat next to her bed. "Now you're gonna have to change the password."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was angsty. But I can't believe that he didn't even acknowledge that her password was 'fishing.' I know I would have freaked out. In fact, when I heard that, I squealed. Quite loudly. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	24. Comtraya

**Author's Note: So… Robotic duplicates. The possibilities are endless. In regards to the episode "Double Jeopardy," it would appear that this didn't happen. I'm just going to pretend that it did. Thank you for the amazing reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Tin Man**

Jack picked up a pen that was sitting on top of a clipboard and began to fiddle with it. He shifted his weight and watched as Sam began the dialing sequence to Altair.

"I don't understand why we have to check in with them," he grumbled.

Sam pursed her lips in a poor attempt to hide her smile. She reached out and took the pen from him, ignoring his shocked look as she scribbled something on the clipboard and then laid it aside, out of his reach.

"General Hammond wants to make sure that they're settled in," she said.

Before Jack could complain again, Daniel said, "Besides: Don't you want to know how you're double is doing? Doesn't it fascinate you?"

Jack looked at Daniel for a moment. His eyes were wide, and he was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Jack shuddered with the thought of having to listen to _two_ Daniel's ramble on about some ancient civilization.

"Not really," Jack answered, but this didn't faze Daniel in the slightest. As always, Daniel only heard what he wanted to hear when Jack was in one of his moods.

General Hammond watched the exchange with a small smile on his face, and Teal'c had his arms folded behind his back as his eyebrow slowly rose.

They waited as the M.A.L.P. they had left there connected. Sam began to pan around the room using the controls. They couldn't really see anything. The place looked empty.

"Where are they?" Daniel asked, voicing all of their thoughts.

"Hey, wait," Jack said. He thought that he saw some movement over in the corner. "Pan to the left."

Sam did as was told, but the movement was too far away to see clearly. She fiddled with the controls again, and the camera zoomed in. The picture was fuzzy for a moment before becoming clear.

There, sitting off to the side, was the robot Jack and Sam. They were twined in an embrace, kissing passionately. Sam's arms were locked around Jack's neck, and Jack had one hand pressed against Sam's back, the other cupping her cheek. Achieving the impossible, Sam shifted closer to him.

Sam, Jack, General Hammond, and all of the other 'Gate techs gaped at the screen. Sam could feel her cheeks growing steadily redder as the robotic Jack's hand drifted down from the robotic Sam's face and down her side, coming back up again, only to rest on her breast.

Behind them, Daniel began to snigger. Sam and Jack were too shocked to even turn around and berate him. They just stared at the screen until they heard something crash. This did not cause the Sam and Jack on screen to stop kissing, however. But Daniel walking into the frame did.

"Uh, guys?" the double of Daniel said. Sam and Jack broke apart and Jack glared up at Daniel.

"Do you mind, Danny-boy?" Jack said. "I was kind of busy."

Sam giggled and buried her face into Jack's chest. Daniel couldn't help the smile he gave them before gesturing at the camera.

"Our friends from Earth have called," he said, the laugh clearly in his voice.

Jack and Sam both whipped around towards the camera. Their eyes widened with shock, and they gaped into the camera, just as the Sam and Jack on earth were gaping into the screen. They watched as the duplicate of Jack O'Neill lifted his hand and gave a little wave.

"Comtraya?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this episode. I promise, I'll get into the more ship-filled episodes soon.**


	25. The Receiving End

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. This is just me, reading a little bit too much into this particular scene. I hope no one minds a little bit of Daniel/Janet. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Lifeboat**

"Hey, Janet," Sam said as she entered the infirmary. Her friend was going over some files, and Sam sat on a vacant bed in the empty infirmary.

Janet glanced up from her files to look at her friend. "Hey," she said. "I'll be done in just a second. Cassie is excited to see you. We haven't had a movie night in a while."

"I know. Especially with everything that's been going on," Sam agreed. "The whole Daniel thing…"

Janet looked back down at her files. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Sam couldn't help the small smile that passed over her features for a moment. She quickly hid it before Janet looked up again.

"So…" There was no way to ease into this gently, so Sam decided to just go for it. "The Colonel told me about you little outburst."

Janet looked back down at the files once again, but not before Sam saw the blush spreading across her cheeks. Sam bit her lip to hold back the snigger growing in her throat.

"Did he, now?" she muttered.

"Oh, yeah." When Janet didn't answer, Sam continued to speak, thoroughly enjoying herself. She had been made fun of by Janet too many times.

"'I don't give a damn, you don't belong in that man's body and I intend to take it back'?" Sam quoted.

"Yeah?" Janet finally said. Her voice was full of defense, a tone that Sam only knew too well. "So?"

"It sounds like somebody has a little crush."

Janet opened and closed her mother several times. Her face was now a bright red. Sam felt satisfied that she had thrown her normally talkative friend into speechlessness.

"Isn't it fun being on the receiving end?" Sam said smugly. She knew that there was going to be some very big needles in her future, but she was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Oh, yeah," Janet muttered. "Fun."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	26. Cake is Better

**Author's Note: This is another **_**Line in the Sand**_** one. I'm one of those people who like to believe that Sam and Jack were together in seasons nine and ten. So, I'm going to insinuate that their together, but I'm not going to blatantly say that they are— much like the show.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Line in the Sand**

Sam opened her eyes, only to find herself staring into a deeply familiar chocolate pair. She blinked a few times, sure that she hallucinating due to the meds.

But the image of Jack O'Neill didn't waver or disappear. When he saw that she was awake, he slipped his hand into hers and smiled.

"Hey, you," he said quietly.

Sam returned his smile. "Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the neighborhood." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I heard that someone had gotten into trouble. Thought I'd stop by."

Sam's brow furrowed. "I didn't get into trouble, so much as it found me," she defended.

Jack chuckled and squeezed her hand. "You had me worried," he said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Mitchell said that you were quite the pessimist."

"Well," Sam said with a chuckle. "You know me."

Jack smiled gently. "Yeah. I do."

They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments before Jack noticed the brown paper bag that was sitting on the bedside table. Curious, he reached for it.

"What's this?" he asked.

Sam made a face. "Cam's macaroons."

Jack's face lit up at the prospect of a sweet treat, and he reached into the bag to take one. Sam's hand reached out to stop his, and when he looked at her in confusion, Sam shook her head.

"You don't want to try one of those. Trust me."

Jack's lips formed an 'o' shape and he set the bag aside. He looked at it suspiciously, thinking for a few moments, before speaking.

"Did Mitchell bring those for you?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded her head and grimaced. "Yeah."

Jack frowned. "You don't like macaroons."

Sam smiled slightly. "Nope."

Jack grinned. "Well, then. It's a good thing I brought this."

Jack pulled a cup of blue Jell-O out from behind his back. Sam's face lit up as he handed her the cup and a spoon. She took a bite of it and sighed in ecstasy before dipping her spoon back into the container and offering a piece to Jack.

He shook his head. "No thanks. I still like red better."

Sam shook her head. "I don't understand you. Blue is the best."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Cake is better."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this fic. If it appeared that I was Cam-bashing, that wasn't my intention. I'm sorry if it came off that way. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	27. More than Friends

**Author's Note: I just watched this episode again, and I figured, if Daniel was getting all of his memories back, then, well… I'm surprised that the authors didn't have a little more fun with this. I understand that there was a serious tone to this episode, but there were a few funny little moments in there. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**So, the premiere of SGU is tomorrow. I do want to see it, but I'm not going to lie; one of the major reasons as to why I'm watching it is to see if they'll throw us a bone about Jack and Sam. Something tells me that they won't, but one can only hope…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Fallen**

"Carter," Jack greeted as he walked into Sam's lab. Daniel was following behind him, and Sam looked up. He gave her a little wave, and Sam smiled warmly at both of them.

"Hey, Daniel, Sir," Sam responded. "What's going on?"

"We're going up for lunch," Jack said. "Do you wanna come with us?"

Sam looked back down at her experiment, and Jack tossed Daniel and exasperated look. Daniel smiled, and Jack smiled a little bit as well, glad that he was remembering. Jack had often dragged Daniel along to try and coax Sam out of her lab.

"You guys go ahead," Sam said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jack nodded his head, and he and Daniel left the lab. They walked down the hallway in silence for a few moments before Daniel spoke.

"You like her, don't you?" he said.

Jack paled for a second, but he quickly recovered. "What?" he said, feigning ignorance.

Daniel threw him a frustrated look. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't." Jack figured that if he denied it enough, Daniel, in his currently altered state, would just drop it. He let out a breath of relief when he did.

"Fine. Don't answer me, then," Daniel grumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Sam," Daniel prompted.

Sam looked up from the report she was typing on her laptop. She and Daniel were sitting in his office. She was helping him familiarize himself with everything again.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Jack?"

Sam's brow furrowed. "Of course I like the Colonel," she said, her voice and face holding her confusion. "We're friends."

Daniel rolled his eyes. He was getting a very familiar feeling from this. "What I mean is, do you like him as… as… more than friends?"

Sam face turned bright red. She gaped at him for a few moments, unable to say anything. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone speak. Daniel threw his hands up into the air.

"You know, Jack didn't answer me either."

* * *

"Teal'c," Daniel said as he entered the Jaffa's room. "Do Sam and Jack like each other? I mean, as more than friends."

He was tired of his friends dancing around the subject. He was sure that they did, in fact, like each other, but both Sam and Jack had avoided the question. Back on Vis Uban, he had only needed to spend five minutes with them before detecting the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. Daniel understood, of course, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the archeologist. "I believe you know the answer to that question, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel grinned. "I knew it!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	28. Indeed

**Author's Note: I've forgotten how much I love "Lost City, Part One." There will be plenty of other ones for this episode, as well. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**About SGU: It was right there. RIGHT THERE! I know that this show is all about the new characters and everything, but there were a number of things they could have done. They could have had Jack and Sam wearing wedding rings, or the name on Sam's suit could have been O'Neill, and there was even a scene with them together. TOGETHER!!!!!**

**Alright, I'm done now. Just had to get that off of my chest. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Lost City, Part One**

Daniel slid into the driver's side of his car as Teal'c climbed into the passenger seat. Daniel started the car, and they drove in silence to Jack's house.

There had been no discussing over this. They had just stopped what they were doing and had gone to the surface, mutually agreeing in silence to go and see Jack.

Daniel took the turn down Jack's street. They sat in silence even longer before Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He shifted in his seat and looked over at Teal'c, who just stared out the windshield.

"So…" Daniel began. "How much do you want to bet that Sam is already at Jack's house?"

"Fifty dollars," Teal'c answered calmly.

Daniel blanched for a moment before recovering. "Fifty? You're that sure?"

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow as Daniel pulled into Jack's driveway. There, sitting right behind Jack's truck, was Sam's car. Daniel cursed under his breath as Teal'c held out his large hand.

"Indeed."

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it sad when the author's note is longer than the actual chapter? I know it was short, but I hope you all liked it!**


	29. That Time Loop Thing

**Author's Note: Thank you for the truly amazing reviews. I'm so glad that so many of you agree with me on the SGU front. It was beyond disappointing, but I'm holding out for the third movie.**

**This one is for _If I May_, who requested this. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, see the rant in the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Window of Opportunity**

"What do you think of this whole 'time loop' thing?"

Sam chewed on her lip as she contemplated the answer to Daniel's question. It seemed entirely possible, but there was no tangible way for her to prove it. The only proof that she had was Jack and Teal'c's word.

Of course, that was more than enough. This, however, was a phenomenon that she would like to have witnessed herself.

"I think that they're telling the truth," Sam finally answered.

"Of course," Daniel said as he waved his hand impatiently. "What I meant was the… other time loop thing."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Other?"

"Don't you think that they would be able to do something crazy? They could do whatever they want to, because—"

"—there wouldn't be any consequences," finished Sam. Something between horror and curiosity passed over her face. "Do you think they've figured it out yet?"

Daniel winced. "I might have mentioned it in a previous loop."

"Of course you did."

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was just… thinking out loud." He paused, seemingly mulling over his next words. "What do you think they've done?" he finally asked.

"Oh, God," Sam said. "It's the colonel and Teal'c. I'm sure they they've thought of plenty of crazy things by now. Who knows how many loops we've been through."

"Yes, but what exactly have they done? They're not going to tell us any of the good things."

"I don't know, Daniel. Teal'c… I can't see Teal'c doing something too crazy. Maybe if someone annoyed him, he would be able to get back at them without screwing up his 'stoic Jaffa' image." Daniel nodded his head in agreement, and Sam moved on to Jack. "Maybe… maybe, the colonel ate all the pie."

Daniel cast Sam a skeptical look. "Come on, Sam. I know you can do better than that."

"What do you want me to say, Daniel?" Sam demanded. "What do _you_ think he would do?"

Daniel pursed his lips in thought. He was silent for a long time, contemplating everything that his friends would do. Lost in thought, his eyes traveled around the room until they landed on Sam.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he began to laugh hysterically. He bent over and pressed his palms to the table as he gasped for breath. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were tearing up.

Sam looked alarmed at his sudden outburst. "Daniel?" she asked. "What?"

Daniel shook his head and continued laughing. This was just too funny. He was sure that if Jack hadn't done it already, he was going to. Or if he already had, he was going to do it again.

"What?" Sam asked again. "What is it?"

Daniel had finally calmed down. He wiped at his eyes and shook his head again. "Oh, Sam…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I always wondered what Sam and Daniel would think about the whole 'time loop' situation.**


	30. The Atomic Weight of Boron

**Author's Note: I know this has been done before, but I figured, why the hell not? I wanted to do my own little version. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Lost City, Part One**

"Hey, Carter. What'cha doin'?"

Sam looked up as Jack slid into the chair across from her. She was sitting in the commissary. It was late, around 2300, and she had wandered up here after finishing an experiment so she could grab something to eat.

"Nothing, sir," Sam said. "Just… drinking some coffee." She gestured to the cup of now cold coffee. She grimaced at it before pushing it away.

Jack pushed his cup towards her. They both liked their coffee the same way—black with two sugars. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand and got up, reappearing a few moments later with another cup. She smiled in thanks at him and raised the cup to her lips, taking a sip. She watched him over the rim, knowing that he wanted to say something else.

"It looks like you're doing something," he said, pointing to the piece of paper in front of her. He snatched up the pen that was next to it and began to fiddle with it, twirling it around in his hands.

Sam watched in amusement. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips before she spoke.

"It's just a crossword puzzle," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Daniel and I do one every week. We try to see who will finish them first."

Jack shook his head, a smile of his own on his lips. "You're such a geek," he said. The comment had no sting, and the teasing undertone had an affection only meant for her.

Sam opened her mouth, ready to defend herself, but Jack held up his hands again, his eyes sparkling. He picked up the crossword and looked at it, his eyes scanning the clues and then her answers, before he passed it back to her.

"Just how many of these have you won, exactly?"

Sam could feel her cheeks turning red. "More than Daniel."

"I thought so. Ergo, geek." Noticing the indignant look on her face, he grinned at her, his dimples showing. "But you're my geek."

Sam felt her cheeks heat up even more, but she smiled at him. They sat in there in the empty commissary, smiling at each other, before Jack spoke again.

"I bet you that I could beat you at this little crossword competition that you and Space Monkey have."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, incredulously. She tried to check her tone, but she knew that he wouldn't call her on it anyway.

Jack nodded his head. "Really."

This time, Sam just shook her head and didn't say anything. Jack raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair.

"What? You don't think that I can do it?"

"I never said that."

"You never had to say it."

"Don't put words into my mouth. Sir," she added as an afterthought.

"Carter, get me a copy of that crossword."

"I really don't think—" she began, but Jack cut her off for the third time that night.

"Do I have to _order_ you to get me a copy?" he said, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Because that would just be sad."

Sam clicked her tongue. "Fine. I'll get you a copy. Then we'll see how you do."

"Let's just make it a little more interesting. If I finish it, I get fifty bucks."

Sam nodded her head. "Okay." Jack clapped his hands together and moved to get up, but Sam's next words stopped him. "But—" He sat back down and gave her a wary look. "You have to have all of the answers right. And Daniel is not allowed to help you. No one is allowed to help you. You cannot have any outside help."

"Alright, alright. No outside help," Jack conceded.

"It has to be done by next Monday," Sam added.

"And loser also has to watch Daniel the next time he gets smashed."

"Well, I hope you have fun with Daniel. He likes to cuddle."

"Oh, Carter, I think it will be you doing the cuddling."

"I wouldn't be so sure, sir."

He snatched up the crossword again. "This can't be that hard."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's the atomic weight of boron?"

Jack looked up at her, his chocolate eyes wide. He gaped at her for a few moments, and Sam grinned. She already knew how this bet was going to turn out.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it wasn't as funny as the rest. I'm contemplating doing a **_**Simpson's**_**-centered one for this episode, as well. Tell me what you think!**


	31. Not Knowing

**Author's Note: I decided to go in a bit of different direction with this one. I wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**This is for anglethree117, who requested a "Little Moment" for this episode.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Point of View**

She couldn't believe him.

She honest to God couldn't believe him.

She couldn't even _fathom_…

That bastard.

Sam bit down her lip and wrung her hands in her lap. What would this mean for them? What would this do to their relationship?

What would this do to _her_?

She had long ago stopped trying to deny her feelings for her commanding officer. She was past admitting that it was mere attraction. She knew now that it was much, much more than that. After three years of working together, she knew that much.

She was doing such a fantastic job of hiding it. The little touches, the little glances that passed between them were enough for her… at the moment, in any case. They wouldn't push each other. It was a silent agreement that had been made by their actions over the past three years.

But today… she didn't know where that left them.

She didn't know how it changed that unspoken agreement.

She didn't know how this would change _them_.

She hated not knowing.

With a sigh, she sat down on the bench that ran the length of the row of lockers. She propped her elbows on her knees and dropped her head into her hands. She took a deep, steadying breath as her eyes burned, a sure sign that she was about to cry.

She wasn't going to cry for him.

_Over_ him.

Over that kiss.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Damn.

"Carter?"

Sam suppressed a yelp, but she couldn't hide the slight jump as her CO appeared from behind a row of lockers. His chocolate eyes were heavy with concern as he sat next to her on the bench.

Sam's fingers moved over her cheek as she discreetly brushed her tear away. She finished the movement by combing her fingers through her hair, successfully hiding the fact that she had begun to cry. She cleared her throat a little.

"Sir?"

She winced at the slight crack in her voice. Jack frowned slightly, his brow furrowing as he paused, seeming to mull over his next words. Finally, he said, "Are you okay?"

Sam's jaw locked as she held back a bitter laugh. What kind of question was that? Of course she wasn't okay. She counted to ten in her head before responding.

"Of course. I'm fine."

His frown deepened. He had immediately caught on to her lie. She knew that he wasn't going to go any farther than that. It was yet another one of their silent agreements. He was going to nod his head, smile, and say "Good to know, Carter." Then he would stand up and leave, and he would let her wallow in her misery before she buried herself in her lab.

Sam couldn't hide her gasp of shock when his fingers brushed over her shoulder. They traveled up the curve of her neck, over her hair, and to her cheek. He rested his palm against her cheek, his fingers threaded in her hair before he gently turned her face towards his.

"She's not you," he whispered.

They stared at each for a few moments before he dropped his hand from her cheek. He got up, gave her a tight smile, and then left the locker room.

Sam stared after his retreating form before she smiled to herself.

She knew.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was thoroughly angsty. There will be another funny one after this, I promise. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	32. The Second Wedding

**Author's Note: Here is another "The Road Not Taken." For the record, I would like to point out that Sam and McKay divorced. DIVORCED. Alright, I'm done now. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**The Road Not Taken**

"So," Sam said. "Divorced?"

McKay snorted. "Yes. Divorced. And thank you for bringing up those painful memories, by the way."

Sam winced. "Was it really that painful?" Even though she couldn't ever even think about thinking about her and McKay as being _married_, she couldn't imagine that their divorce would be hideously painful. She wasn't typically one to cause a scene, alternate reality or not.

McKay sighed and leaned back in his chair. "No, not really. But I can't say that I was too thrilled when I was at your second wedding."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Second wedding?" she questioned. She was almost afraid to hear the answer. If she had married McKay in this reality, she didn't even want to think about her other romantic interests.

Oh God. She hoped it wasn't Jonas Hansen. Or... or Agent Barrett.

"Yeah," he said. "To General Jack O'Neill." McKay didn't notice the complete look of shock on Sam's as he continued. "He's really not that bad a guy. He's funny, though, personally speaking, I think he's a bit too old for you. But you've always liked that sort of thing, so…" He trailed off as he finally noticed her wide-eyed stare. "What?"

"Every single reality…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but I hope you all liked it!**


	33. Territory

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews. This one is a little out there, character-wise, but I hope it's not too horrible. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Serpent's Lair**

Sam suppressed an eye-roll as Jack continued to complain about how she had bitten him. She knew for a fact that he had sustained injuries much worse than this. There was really no need to complain.

Meanwhile, Jack shook his hand out and pulled back his glove. He inspected the red and irritated flesh and was glad to see that she hadn't broken the skin.

"Damn," he muttered. "That hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Oh, don't worry," Daniel said with a grin. "Sam was just marking her territory."

Jack and Sam's jaw dropped open. Jack gaped at Daniel, and Sam's face flushed bright red. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

Jack finally managed to speak. "What?"

"What?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I've always wanted to say something like that to someone, and then when they say "what," I say "what," back to them. I think that's hilarious. I know Daniel and Jack have done it before (see **_**Divide and Conquer**_**), but I couldn't resist doing this little scene. I hope you all liked it!**


	34. Never Mind

**Author's Note: Ah! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Things have been pretty hectic lately. Thank you for the amazing reviews! I think this is very Sam and Jack, though, so I hope it's not too horrible.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Zero Hour**

Sam shifted in her chair and looked into the briefing room. From her vantage point in Jack's office, she could see that he was still in a meeting with SG-3.

She sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She was waiting for Jack to be finished so they, along with Daniel and Teal'c could go out for a team night.

It was nice to be able to have a team night again. After everything that had happened—the Ba'al mix-up, the plant, them being locked in a secret base for a number of days—it was nice to be able to just kick back and relax. Even Sam was willing to admit that.

She looked around the small office and smiled when she saw several pictures on the walls and on the various bookshelves and side tables. There were some of just him, some of him and Charlie, a family portrait, and then there were several of SG-1. As she followed the path of the pictures around the room, something on the floor caught her eye.

Stooping down, Sam bent to pick up the piece of paper. It was an average piece of white, 8x11 sheet of paper. It was folded in half. Sam unfolded it and saw that Jack's signature was at the bottom.

Another glance out the window showed that Jack was still busy with SG-3. IT was addressed to General Hammond. Sam's curiosity got the better of her as she began to read the letter.

The more she read, the more shocked she grew. Jack was putting himself down as the commander of this base. Her mouth fell open slightly. Did he really think that he couldn't do this? He was perfect for the job. Everyone on this base respected him.

Sam soon reached the bottom. Her smile grew as she saw the simple, two-word line that read 'never mind.' It was so typically Jack O'Neill.

"Hey, Carter!"

Sam jumped. Before she could think, she quickly shoved the sheet of paper into her pocket. She jumped to her feet as Jack entered the office.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought I said that I would only tell you once," he warned.

"Sorry, sir." Sam smiled sheepishly. "Force of habit."

Jack gave her a small smile. "I'm sure." He held his arm out, gesturing towards the door. "Shall we?"

Sam nodded her head. As they walked out of his office and through the now empty briefing room, Sam paused again. Jack soon stopped in his tracks when he realized Sam wasn't with him anymore.

"Carter?" he asked.

Sam pursed her lips before speaking. "You know we all respect you, sir."

Jack smiled softly at her. "Yeah. I know." He paused before continuing. "Anything else?"

She grinned at him. "Never mind."

* * *

**Author's Note: It wasn't that great, but I was watching the episode, and I was kind of disappointed with the lack of interaction between Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. I did like the little bit at the end with Jack and Sam, though. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	35. Unresolved Sexual Tension

**Author's Note: Well, I've got another bikini one. I really hope that I'm not over-doing it. I really wanted to have another funny one, seeing as the last two really weren't that great. Thank you for those who reviewed and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Also, I'm going under the assumption that Urgo was with SG-1 for more than one day. If not… well, it is now, for the purposes of this story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

* * *

**Urgo**

_Jack sighed and clasped his hands over his face. He couldn't believe that he was stuck on base. This was supposed to be his downtime. They were supposed to have a nice, easy mission, and then they were supposed to have a nice, long weekend to relax._

_He snorted. Who was he kidding? They never got the easy missions._

_This thing… Urgo, whatever it was… was preventing him from fishing._

_He paused. It was entirely too quiet. He must have been bothering Daniel, or Teal'c, or Sam. Jack would put his money on Teal'c. He was sure that Urgo would get a kick out of trying to get a reaction out of Teal'c. He knew that he himself did._

_Jack jumped up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his yoyo and frowned at the tangled string. He sighed again before he began to untangle it._

_He looked up in mild surprise when the door opened. He was even more surprised when he saw Sam stick his head in. He put the yoyo aside and sat back down on the bed._

_"Hey, Carter," he said. "What can I do for you?"_

_Sam said nothing as he stepped into the room. Jack's jaw dropped open as he took in his 2IC appearance._

_She was wearing a very non-regulation tiny, blue bikini. Jack had a flashback of the conversation involving tiny bikinis earlier, and he gaped at Sam._

_She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She leaned over and pressed her lips close to his ear._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't get you to Maui," she whispered._

* * *

Jack jerked awake. He looked around the room and didn't know if it was relief or disappointment that flooded through him when he realized that there wasn't a bikini-clad Sam Carter in his room.

It took a moment for him to figure out what had just happened. He groaned loudly and fell back against his pillows.

"URGO!"

* * *

Sam jerked awake with a gasp. She couldn't believe what she had just dreamt about. She could feel her cheeks burning wildly, and there wasn't even anyone in the room with her!

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She bit down on her lip as she felt anger and embarrassment bubble up in her chest. It was a shame that she couldn't hurt the little hologram that was Urgo. So, she settled for yelling instead.

"URGO!"

* * *

Daniel wandered into the commissary. He saw Teal'c sitting at one of the tables and walked over to him. He took the seat across from him and accepted the cup of coffee that Teal'c offered him.

They sat in silence for a moment before Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He took a huge drink from his coffee and set the cup back on the table.

"You know, I didn't have a problem with Sam and Jack's unresolved sexual tension when we were observing it. But seeing it in their dreams…" He shuddered. "That was just _wrong_."

"I concur, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Daniel groaned and leaned back in his chair as they were assaulted with yet another dream.

"URGO!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope it was a bit funnier than the last!**


	36. Relationships

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I had to re-watch some episodes in order to get some ideas, and I finally came up with this one. Thank you for the amazing reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.****

* * *

**

**Message in a Bottle**

Without asking for permission, Sam and Daniel ran into the Gateroom. Not that General Hammond minded. In the almost year and a half that they had been working together, they had developed an extremely strong bond. They rallied together in tragedies. He had seen it as early as the time when they had thought Daniel was dead on P8X-362.

They kneeled around Jack. Teal'c was on the left, Daniel was on the right, and Sam was towards the front. General Hammond watched with interest as she rested her hand on his knee as she spoke to him. Daniel's hand was also gripping his shoulder, while Teal'c hand was wrapped around his arm.

It was yet another thing that he had observed while watching SG-1. They had always exchanged little looks and touches. Each relationship intrigued and mystified him.

Teal'c and Jack's relationship was definitely interesting. Their loyalty to each other, if it had not been obvious before, had been made clear today. Teal'c never once left Jack's side, and Jack had appreciated his friend's support. Jack had always stood by Teal'c, from the very beginning, and Jack's support showed later on.

Jack and Daniel's relationship had baffled General Hammond, to say the least. He had witnessed himself, on many occasions, the strong friendship between them. Even so, when he had first meant them, he could not honestly see how they were really friends. The two men were completely opposite. Their views were completely opposite. They were both good men, but they viewed the world with totally different perspectives. Despite this, the two of them had a brother-like relationship that could not be shaken.

And then there was Sam and Jack. General Hammond chuckled to himself. Oh, Sam and Jack. He honestly didn't even know where to begin when it came to those two. A blind man could see what was going on between them. As their C.O., he couldn't admit it… out loud. But in the privacy of his own mind, he chose to muse on what he observed between them.

He had never seen two people act quite like them. When Sam had had the Tok'ra in her, he had never seen Jack quite so stressed out. This time, Jack had been the one injured, and Sam had been the one watching. Seeing the way she had lost control of her emotions and had just gaped at Jack had shocked General Hammond. And then, when she had held his hand, that had shocked him even further.

Watching them now, General Hammond saw Sam put her hand on Jack's back as they walked down the ramp. There was nothing unusual about this—Teal'c was holding Jack's arm, and Daniel was supporting Jack on the other side. There was just something in the way that Jack looked at Sam, and the way that they exchanged glances.

He saw Daniel and Teal'c exchange a look, as well. They both looked at Sam and Jack and then back at each other with a knowing look.

Despite his position as a big, tough C.O., General Hammond couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He thought that they—SG-1—really did think that no one realized how close they were. He had heard many people, military and scientist alike, talking about SG-1.

He shook his head and chuckled as he left the room to go and check on Jack's progress. He was sure that Jack was already complaining about Janet, and he probably wasn't even in the infirmary yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had noticed, at the end of this episode, that there was this scene when General Hammond was looking at Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c as they helped Jack off the ramp. This is what I thought that he would be thinking while studying them. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	37. Bonds

**Author's Note: Here's one that deserves a much more team-oriented 'little moment.' However, like many other ones, I have more than one idea. Right now, I'm going to go with the Sam/Jack idea. This one was requested by elleelle.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Warrior**

Teal'c watched from across the camp as Jack, Sam, and Daniel ate their dinners. His jaw clenched as he thought of this new development. It was their second night here, and already, the rest of SG-1 didn't feel comfortable enough to sit with him and the rest of the Jaffa.

He liked to think that he knew them better than most of the humans on Earth. As far as humans went, Sam, Jack, and Daniel were among the harder ones to read. After five years of working together, however, Teal'c felt that they were his brothers and sister.

He didn't want them to be separated like this. They had come here to form an alliance, not to fight. He had not expected to come here and be forced to choose a side. He felt obligations to both the Jaffa and to SG-1, and he did not want to choose which one was more important.

Teal'c was pulled from his thoughts by Rak'nor. The younger Jaffa took a seat next to him in front of the fire, crossing his legs pretzel-style.

"What are you thinking?" Rak'nor asked.

Teal'c said nothing. He merely returned his gaze to the other side of the camp, and Rak'nor nodded his head. He studied SG-1 for a few moments before speaking.

"I wonder," he said. "Do the rest of the Tau'ri see the strong bonds that you all share?"

Teal'c kept his eyes on Sam, Jack, and Daniel. "Do the Jaffa?" he countered.

Rak'nor inclined his head. "You have been through much together." When Teal'c said nothing, he continued. "They are like family to you."

Teal'c glanced at Rak'nor from his peripheral vision. This young Jaffa had been set in his ways not too long ago, and yet here he was, asking him about his bonds with SG-1. Even now, when his loyalties were to the rebel Jaffa force—his brothers—he asked this question.

"They are," Teal'c revealed.

"Dr. Jackson and O'Neill are like brothers to you."

"Yes."

"And Major Carter is like a sister."

"Indeed."

"What of Major Carter and Dr. Jackson?"

"They are much like siblings."

"And Major Carter and O'Neill?"

Teal'c paused, and of course Rak'nor noticed this right away. A small smile spread across his lips. He looked back towards SG-1 and watched them for a moment. Jack leaned over and peered into Sam's MRE. He looked up at her, and then he dipped his fork into her container. He took a bite and made a face. Sam looked back at him, an amused smile playing on her lips. She said something, and it made Jack smile and Daniel snigger.

"Ah," Rak'nor said. "I see."

"Yes," Teal'c said. "Most people do." An almost imperceptible smile spread across his lips, and both he and Rak'nor continued to watch SG-1.

* * *

On the other side of the camp, Sam finished up her MRE and tossed the wrappings into the fire. She looked over at Teal'c and sighed quietly. She didn't think that Daniel and Jack noticed, but, of course, they did.

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

"Are you okay?" Daniel added.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I'm fine. I was just thinking…"

Jack chuckled. "What else is new?"

She glanced at him, but then looked back over at Teal'c and Rak'nor. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. He clearly was still not thrilled with their new arrangements. "Who knows," he mumbled.

Daniel squeezed Sam's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay," he said quietly. "We're family."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, that really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I hope it was okay and at least somewhat in character. I find Teal'c to be the most difficult to write, which is why I give him one-liners. I really didn't like how they made it seem like Teal'c wasn't bothered by the whole 'he-had-to-pick-a-side-thing.' I hope you all liked it!**


	38. Fault

**Author's Note: Ack! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. School has been hectic, and land training for crew has just started. I really hope you all like this chapter, and I'll try to update more often.**

**Also, I just wanted to add that I already have a one-shot for this episode, but I just came up with this idea. This takes place right after they realized that Cassie had a bomb inside of her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Singularity**

Sam gripped the coffee cup in her hands. It had long ago turned cold, and her knuckles had turned white, she was gripping the mug so tightly. She stared down into the dark liquid, her eyes unblinking and unseeing.

"Carter?"

Jack's gentle voice made Sam blink and look up. He was standing on the other side of the two-person table, his hands in his pockets. He rocked back on his heels as he waited for her to respond.

Jack noted her red-rimmed, puffy eyes. She looked back down at her coffee, and didn't look up at him again or respond to him.

He didn't want to ask the stupid, meaningless question. Asking if she was okay would just make it worse. Instead, he took the seat across from her.

They sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. Finally, Jack couldn't take it anymore. He reached forward and gently pried her fingers from the coffee cup. He pushed it aside, and she still didn't look up.

"Carter," he tried again.

She finally looked up again. Her eyes were shining, and she blinked rapidly. If there was one thing that she wasn't going to do, it was cry in front of her CO. Her fingers, needing something to do, gripped the edge of the table instead.

"How is she?" Sam finally asked. She knew that he had been down in the room with Cassie. A pang of guilt shot through her as she thought, not for the first time, that she should have been down there with her.

"She's still out," Jack said.

Sam exhaled loudly and nodded her head. She looked back down at the worn pattern on the table, and her fingers picked at the edging. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes burned.

Jack didn't know what to say. He had come up to the commissary with some semblance of a speech in place, but now, sitting in front of her, he had lost all of his words. He tired to gather his thoughts. It wasn't often that he was left without something to say, and seeing Sam Carter like this—so broken and unsure—completely threw him.

"It's just not fair."

Her words startled him, and he looked up. She was still looking at the table, but her knuckles were turning white again. Jack leaned forward, his only sign that he was waiting for her to continue.

"She's… she's just this little girl," Sam whispered. Her voice was shaking, and she tried desperately to get control over it. "Her life has barely begun, and, already, she's lost everything. It just makes it that more unfair. And now… now she's… she's going to…"

Her voice caught, and she couldn't get the last word out. Jack knew what she was talking about right away, and he exhaled softly. Almost of his own accord, his hand reached out and covered hers. She looked up, a startled look on her face. Jack looked almost as startled, but he didn't remove his hand from hers.

Before Jack could say anything, Sam continued. "It's all my fault."

Jack jerked back in his chair, completely taken aback by her words. "Your fault? How is it your fault?" he demanded.

"I can't help but think that, maybe, if we had never found her, she wouldn't… she wouldn't be in this… situation right now."

His hand tightened over hers. "Sam," he said, his voice quiet. "Finding Cassie and taking her back here was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. You've got to believe that."

Sam still didn't say anything. Her hand twitched under his, but she didn't pull away, and Jack found that he was grateful for that. She took a deep, shuddering breath and clenched her jaw.

"Charlie… he was… he was so young. Younger than Cassie. But you can't see a child go through something like that. Especially when you're so close to them…" He trailed off and shifted uneasily in his chair. He hadn't really wanted to go down that road, but seeing Cassie and Sam together had inevitably reminded him of him and his late son.

"You just have to know that it's not your fault."

Sam studied him. He was the one that wasn't looking at her now. His hand had tightened around hers even more, and his skin had even paled a little.

Sam felt ashamed to have momentarily forgotten that he had been through all of this. And it made it all the more worse when it had actually been his child that he had lost. Cassie, no matter how close they had gotten, wasn't hers to claim.

Sam flipped her hand over and squeezed his comfortingly. He looked up at her, and she gave him a small, unsure smile. The corners of his lips turned up in a slight smile and he squeezed her hand in return.

"Let's go down," Jack finally said.

Sam paused. Her breath hitched for a moment, but she could see the sincerity shining in his chocolate eyes. Finally, she nodded her head.

"Alright," she said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this. Not going to lie, my day started off pretty awful, so I was in a little bit of angsty mood. That, and I just watched **_**The Bachelor**_**. Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Thank you for all of your amazing reviews!**


	39. Loopy

**Author's Note: Well, I updated sooner than last time! Thank you for your amazing reviews. They were so encouraging, and they really did make me feel better. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Tangent**

Jack pulled off his helmet and smiled lazily at Sam. "Hey, Carter."

Sam couldn't help but smile. Her C.O. was still a little woozy from the lack of oxygen. She chuckled. "Hey, sir."

"Carter," Jack began. He weaved his way towards a bench and sat down on it. "Where's my ship?"

Sam tilted her head. "It's gone, sir," she said. She figured she might as well humor him while she could.

"Gone?" Jack repeated with a confused look on his face.

Sam nodded her head. "Gone," she confirmed. Behind her, she heard her father chuckle, and then Daniel sniggered. She turned to shoot them a pointed look, and Daniel shook his head.

"Come on, Sam. Don't pretend like you're not enjoying this as much as the rest of us," Daniel said.

Sam blinked innocently at him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know that you find this hilarious."

Sam opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when she felt Jack tug on her sleeve. She turned and looked down at him, the same amused smile coming back onto her face.

"Hey, Carter," he said. He looked up at her and smiled. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. She could feel her cheeks begin to heat up, and she heard Daniel burst into laughter. She could even hear Teal'c laughing, although she chalked that up to oxygen deprivation, too.

She didn't even want to turn around and see the look on her father's face. One of two things would happen: he would either be really pissed off, or he would be really amused. She wasn't quite sure which one scared her more.

"Oh, come on, Jacob," Daniel said. He repeated his earlier words in a slightly more placating matter. "You know that you find this just as funny as the rest of us."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	40. Smooth

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I'll get on the requests right away. I posted this first because I had written it right after chapter 39.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Serpent's Venom**

Sam stiffened slightly as Jack's head rested lightly on her stomach. Her C.O. was… he was… he was lying on top of her.

Alright, so that might be over-exaggerating it a bit, but still. His _head_ was on her _stomach_. Her stomach began to tingle, and the feeling spread through her body.

God, she sounded _so_ clichéd.

"How long is this going to take, kids?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked uneasy. "I don't know," he said.

Jack sighed. "Great." His head still rested against Sam's stomach.

"Jack," Jacob called from the front.

Jack peered at the back of the older man's head. He was still facing the screen. He hadn't moved at all. What could Jacob possibly need right now?

"Yeah, Jake?"

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

Jack and Sam froze. At the top of her head, Sam could feel Daniel tense with silent laughter. Jack didn't move as he spoke.

"Uh… uh…"

Sam only just managed to hide her laughter. She had never heard Jack O'Neill sound so uneasy before. It really was very amusing, and she knew that Jacob reveled in the fact that he could instill fear into this hardened Air Force officer.

"Jack, get off of my daughter."

Jack immediately lifted his head from Sam's stomach and carefully—but quickly—pulled out from under the mine.

Daniel wasn't able to hold his laughter back anymore. "Smooth, Jack," he said. "Real smooth."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. The last few were a little angsty, so I decided to go for a few attempts at funny.**


	41. Real

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews. Seriously, though, I'll be in school, and I'll be reading your reviews, and they just make me feel so much better. Thank you so much! I hope you all like this chapter. This one is a request from TotallyShipper.**

**Summary: "This time, no one was holding a staff weapon to their chest, or a hand device to their forehead, or a gun to their head. It had just been them... and the water."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Descent**

They had come close.

Too close.

Sam sank back to the floor. Her clothes were wet, she was freezing cold, her lungs still burned, and she was just _tired_.

It was a tired that went bone-deep, and she really hated the kind of tired. It affected everything she did, and she couldn't afford to be fuzzy right now. Looking at Jack, though, Sam was slightly comforted by the fact that he was wearing a dumbstruck look.

Sam closed her eyes. As soon as she did, she was assaulted with images of dark water, a tight chest… She winced and her eyes snapped open once again. She tried not to betray her feelings as she berated herself. They had come so close to death at the hands of torture. This time, no one was holding a staff weapon to their chest, or a hand device to their forehead, or a gun to their head. It had just been them… and the water.

"Carter," Jack said quietly. "Are you okay?"

It was a stupid question, and he knew it. He had seen that look on her face only a few times before: when they had first gotten Cassie, when Jolinar had possessed her, when they had been on Netu, when she had lost Martouf, when he had come back from Edora, when she had been possessed by the entity, and when Daniel had died. That look told of nightmares ahead. He should know—he had been witness to many of them over the years. It was one of the reasons that he would often share a tent with her.

Jack knew that Teal'c and Daniel were like brothers to her and would comfort her in the event that she had a nightmare. But he also knew that, especially in the field, Sam didn't want to acknowledge that she had had a nightmare. Speaking from plenty of years of experience, Jack also knew that it wasn't good to bury those nightmares. So he settled for reaching for her hand, and he felt just a little more comforted when she relaxed as soon as he touched her.

Sam looked up at Jack, her blue eyes wide. "I… I don't really know, sir," she finally said.

Jack sat down next to her and leaned against the wall of the chamber they were in. He tried to search for something to say, anything, but he couldn't. He had never been good at expressing his feelings, and now, in a time when he felt like he should say something, he couldn't.

"That was… too close," Sam said softly. She paused for a moment, seeming to mull something over. "I know it sounds ridiculous," she continued. "We've faced much worse things. But this… this was just…"

"It was real," Jack finished. He could only manage as Sam turned to look at him, a confused look on her face. His answer even surprised himself.

"Most of the time, when we're… facing things, it's not normally something that people on Earth experience," Jack explained. "Drowning, it's… it's real. It's something that happens, more often then we'd like to think."

Sam nodded her head. She stared at her fingers. They had turned white from gripping her knees so tightly. Finally, after several long moments of silence, Jack stood up. He offered his hand to Sam, and she took it.

"Come on," he said. He gave her hand a squeeze before he dropped it, and they both walked towards the door.

* * *

Sam shivered once again. Even in dry clothes, she was still freezing cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and wished that Goa'uld mother ships were better furnished. She could really do with a nice, warm bed right now.

"Here."

Sam looked up to see Jack holding out his jacket to her. She glanced at his t-shirt clad torso before she looked back at the jacket. If she felt like an ice-cube, then he had to at least be _cold_.

"Sir, I couldn't—" Sam protested, but Jack interrupted her.

"Just take it, Carter," Jack said.

Sam studied him for a moment before she gave in and took his jacket. She pulled it on as she turned to her father.

"I think I'm going to go and lie down for bit," she said.

"I'll will, too," Jack said after a moment.

Sam couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips. She might have nightmares tonight, but Jack would be there to help push them away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	42. The Right Words

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! This one is for firstdragonrider, who requested a Sam/Daniel friendship moment. Admittedly, this one is a little angsty, but I'll have a funny one later on. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**I would also like to say that I, personally, have never lost anyone to cancer, but I do know the feeling of helplessness. Losing or nearly losing someone gives you that feeling.**

**Summary: "We make quite a pair, don't we?"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Secrets**

The commissary was empty, quiet. Sam sat with her hands folded on the table. She had come up here with the intention to eat something. She had hoped that if she had at least a semi-full stomach, she would be able to get to sleep.

She had no such luck.

Instead, she had found herself just sitting, alone, for the better part of two hours. Her back was stiff from the hard chair, but she couldn't find it in herself to move.

She hated feeling like this. She hated feeling helpless—she hated _being_ helpless. She hated that she hadn't cried yet. She hated that she was alone. She hated that she couldn't be around people, even though she hated being alone. She hated that she knew how to travel to other planets, but she didn't know how to stop cancer.

Cancer.

That… that… word. That one little word tore her world apart. There were people all over the world that heard that word every day. And it was awful. It was awful and terrible, and it… it just hurt.

The worst part was that there was nothing that she could do. Absolutely nothing. He was going to die, and she couldn't stop it. She knew a Goa'uld mother ship inside and out, and she couldn't help her father fight cancer. She could write a dialing system for an advance piece of alien technology, yet she couldn't do anything to stop the cancer.

She knew that her relationship with her father wasn't the best. It hadn't been since her mother died. She would be the first to admit that. She would also admit that she had put further strain on the relationship by declining his invite to join NASA. But that didn't mean that she was going to separate herself from him. She was going to be with him every step of the way whether he liked it or not.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. Her father had always been a fighter. She can't help but wonder if he had thought about treatment, or if he was just… giving up.

It wasn't fair. How is that she could die and then be brought back to life by alien beings, yet she couldn't save her father from cancer?

The sound of a chair scraping brought Sam out of her angry, upset haze. She wasn't surprised to see Daniel sitting in the chair across from her. He didn't have anything in his hands either. He looked tired, worn-out, and pale, similar to the way that Sam imagined her current state.

"We make quite a pair, don't we?" Daniel asked.

Sam knew right away what he was talking about. They had always been like that. "Yes, we do," she agreed.

She didn't know what to say to Daniel. What do you say to someone who had just had watch their wife go yet again? And that's not even when you factor in the fact that she had someone else's baby. She didn't try to measure whose situation was worse, and she didn't want to.

Daniel reached across the table and grabbed Sam's hand. She squeezed his hand in return, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, Daniel spoke. His blue eyes were wide and unshielded behind his glasses, and Sam could see the tumult of emotions swirling around.

"It doesn't feel like everything is going to be okay," Daniel admitted quietly.

Sam didn't want to lie to him—she felt the same way. She felt like her world was being torn apart. She felt like someone had just told her that the world was going to end, that the sky was falling. She didn't know what to say to make everything okay, because there were no magic words. She squeezed his hand again, and he squeezed hers in return.

"I don't think it will be, for a while," Sam said after a moment. "But, eventually… we'll get there."

"Together," Daniel said softly.

"Together."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, that was angsty. It was more form Sam's point of view than Daniel's, so if you want me to do one from Daniel's point of view, just ask. I promise, I will have a funnier one at some point, though. I also wanted to add that I'm waiting to do the really big moments, like the ones in **_**Divide and Conquer**_**, **_**Heroes**_**, **_**A Hundred Days**_**, etc. I'll get to them, but I guess I'm just… building up to it.**


	43. Crush

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm back! Thank you for the amazing reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Summary: "What are you talking about?"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Proving Ground**

"I'm telling you, he has a thing for her."

"Daniel, come on."

"Come on, you have to agree with me."

"Daniel…"

"He booked it into the 'Gateroom!"

Sam gave Daniel a skeptical, albeit weak, look. "Maybe he just didn't want to leave anyone behind."

"That's bull and you know it. He definitely have has a thing for her."

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's about time you got back here!" Daniel exclaimed. "I'm starving."

"Good to know it's all about you, Space Monkey," Jack said as he set the pizza on the table. Next to him, Teal'c placed a six pack of beer and a liter of diet soda down before he reached into one of containers and pulled out a slice.

The other three turned and looked at him, each of them doing admirable impressions of his eyebrow raised. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow back at them and took a bite of his pizza.

"Anyway… what were you two talking about?" Jack repeated a moment later.

"Nothing," Sam said quickly.

"We were just talking about how Elliot and Hailey have a thing for each other," Daniel said. Sam shot Daniel a look, and Daniel returned it with a look of his own.

Jack snorted. "Hailey? Have a thing for Elliot? I don't think so, Space Monkey."

"Aw, come on, Jack. You saw her with him."

"I think you're seeing things, Danny Boy."

"Well, you have to admit that Elliot at least had a thing for Hailey."

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Daniel…"

"Yeah, and I could say that Satterfield had a thing for you," Jack retorted.

Daniel turned an interesting shade of pink. "That's not what we're talking about," he finally said.

Jack, surprisingly, decided to give Daniel a break. "What makes you think that Elliot likes Hailey?" he asked.

"Did you see him run into the 'Gateroom to get her? He knew what kind of radiation was—supposedly, anyway—in there. And he still went in there!"

"Daniel, I think you're reading too much into it," Sam said. "I think he would do the same for any of his teammates."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "I would do the same for Carter—"

"Yeah," Daniel said with a smirk. "I know."

Jack and Sam blinked at him, each with equally confused looks on their faces. They looked at each other before they looked back at Daniel, who was still smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded. When Daniel just continued to smirk, he turned to Teal'c. "What is he talking about?"

Teal'c's lips turned up in a small smile. "I concur, Daniel Jackson."

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh, not one of my best, but this is the second time I tried to write this, and I'm sick. Again, thank you for the amazing reviews!**


	44. Watching, Part I

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Thank you all for the amazing reviews. You are all truly inspiring and reassuring. Thank you again, and I hope you all like this chapter. There will also be a counterpart for **_**Abyss**_** with this one. Enjoy!**

**Summary: "Honestly, up until this point, Sam had always seemed almost untouchable."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**In the Line of Duty**

Jack twisted the stem of the flower he was holding absently. His eyes remained trained on the blonde laying on the bed in front of her. Currently, her brow was furrowed and her body was tensed in her sleep. The nurses were trying to wean her off the sedatives they had put her on to keep the nightmares at bay.

Apparently, being with a symbiote, even for a short time, leaves memories with the host. Jack couldn't imagine having someone else's memories. He didn't want to imagine it, much less have it actually happen to him. The fact that it had happened to Sam—_his_ Sam, _his _second in command, _his_ friend—made it all the more worse.

Honestly, up until this point, Sam had always seemed almost untouchable. Thinking back, he couldn't really discern when something had happened to her and her alone. This was the first time that everyone had rallied around her to find a cure, to help her, to get her back to being Sam Carter.

They were lucky with this one. It seemed to be the theme with them, Jack mused. They always managed to get by barely, always managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. They had already had too many close calls to comfortably count—and this one had come even closer.

What if it hadn't been a Tok'ra? What if it had been Kawalsky all over again? He didn't want to think about losing yet another friend to those damn snakes, because that what Sam Carter had become—a friend.

Was it bad that he was thinking of her as something more than a second in command? Yeah, probably. At this point, however, it didn't really matter to Jack. She was his teammate; that came first and foremost. And he never left his teammates behind.

Was it natural for friends to comfort each other? Of course it was, Jack chided himself. His brow furrowed ever so slightly as he thought of his determination to sit by Sam's bedside each night. Was it natural for Jack to insist that he had the night shift? He wouldn't let Daniel and Teal'c have it.

Before Jack could continue his musings, Sam inhaled sharply and quickly. Her heart rate suddenly spiked, and her skin became pale—all sure signs that she was having a nightmare. Her head whipped to one side, and she fisted the sheets in one hand as she curled up. She began to murmur incoherently; this was something that had started up recently.

Quite frankly, that was what worried Jack the most. The majority of the time, he couldn't understand what she was whimpering in her sleep. However, there were times where she would cry out, yell, and scream with tears streaming down her face. What was even more unnerving was that it was all gone when she woke up, and she spent the day in silence.

Jack watched her warily. He had made the mistake of waking her up from a nightmare the first night. She had been more withdrawn the day after, and Jack hadn't known what to do about it.

He glanced at the door, then at the clock. The nurses weren't due to make their rounds for another half an hour—that was more than enough time. Slowly but surely, he reached forward and slid his hand over Sam's.

She stopped tossing and turning immediately. Her face visibly relaxed, although not completely. She quieted, the whimpering that she had taken to becoming less and less.

After a few moments, Jack began to lightly stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. She relaxed even further, and she stopped muttering in her sleep entirely. It amazed him that a single touch could calm her—even in her sleep, her mind was working, constantly searching for reassurance that someone was there.

Before Jack could continue his train of thought, Sam's stirred, and she slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to adjust to her surroundings before her eyes found his. He simply held her eyes and waited for her to make the first move.

"Hey," she finally said, quietly, in an almost fragile way.

Jack smiled softly. "Hey."

He wasn't going to lie; he hated playing the waiting game. He hated that all he could do was hold her hand when she had a nightmare. He hated that he couldn't just make this all go away. He hated that he couldn't do more to help her.

Sam didn't say anything more. She just sat there, her blue eyes trained on him. He watched her with an equally steady stare, waiting for the moment that she could pull her hand back and roll over.

It surprised him when she didn't, after a while. They just sat there for who knows how long, just watching each other, until she finally spoke again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jack felt a small smile touch his lips. He nodded his head and squeezed her hand. He couldn't have been more relived when she squeezed his back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this completely angsty chapter. Thank you again for the amazing reviews!**


	45. Watching, Part II

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I really hope you guys all like this chapter. The previous chapter is the counter part for this. I promise I'll have a funny one next time. Enjoy!**

**Summary: "It was now 0230; Sam sat in her hard chair, watching the still form of her CO intently."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Abyss**

Sam couldn't deny that she was angry with the Tok'ra.

For all the time she spent defending them, she was beginning to agree with Jack. She couldn't give a damn that information would have been given away. The fact of the matter was that the Tok'ra had left Jack to die.

And she wasn't okay with that.

The withdrawal from the sarcophagus had stopped two days ago. Now, Jack just sat in bed, silently, as the memories from the symbiote ran through his mind. Even worse, it often required a sedative just to get him to go to bed. He refused to go to sleep anymore, and it was because of the nightmares.

Teal'c wouldn't let her have the night shift. He had insisted that she get some rest. So, when the opportunity arose, she took a nap at around 1700, and then told Teal'c to beat it at 2000. Finding no reason to say no, he had grudgingly (or, at least as grudgingly as he would be) let her take the night shift.

It was now 0230; Sam sat in her hard chair, watching the still form of her CO intently. Underneath his tan, he was pale—that was the only sign of what he had gone through. The sarcophagus had left him without any physical scars. The only scars he had from this experience were the ones on his mind; the ones that caused the nightmares.

Sam bit down harshly on her bottom lip. If she were being honest with herself, she would finally admit that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It had been her fault that Jack had gotten into this whole situation in the first place; but if she hadn't, he would be dead.

And she couldn't lose him.

No matter how many times she tried to deny it, she always came back to that thought. She had thought that she had lost them before, and she hadn't handled it well. She looked down at his tense face and then looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish you were here, Daniel," she whispered.

He would know what to say. He always knew what to say. She considered Teal'c to be lucky; he didn't have to say anything for anyone to understand what he meant. Jonas tended to just sit by. He didn't know what to say, but the young man had a way about him. You couldn't help but feel better when he was around.

Sam, on the other hand, was at a complete loss for words. What was she supposed to say to him? Would he even listen to her, anyway? He wasn't one to open up with warm fuzzies, nor did she expect him to.

She just wanted to help.

How many times had he made her pain go away? Too many times to count. It was only natural that she would want to reciprocate. After six years of work together, he was more than a CO. He was a friend. He was a…

She cut that train of thought off. Now was just not the time to think about that. She raked a hand through her hair and stretched, trying to find a more comfortable position. One would think that they would have more comfortable chairs in the infirmary, especially considering the fact that they were no longer the only team to spend all-nighters watching their teammates.

It was then that Sam realized that Jack O'Neill was awake. His chocolate eyes were trained on her. She wondered how long he had been awake. She wondered if he had heard her whisper to Daniel.

She wondered if he had seen her tears.

She didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes trained on his. He returned her gaze; neither of them wavered.

Finally, after who knows how long, Jack opened his hand, his palm open and facing her.

Sam's eyes shifted from his face to his hand and back to his face again. His expression hadn't changed.

Without hesitation, Sam slipped her hand into Jack's.

* * *

**Summary: I hope you all liked this one. I didn't want it to be like the previous chapter's, and I hope I succeeded. Thank you, as always, for all of your amazing reviews.**


	46. Negative Effects

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. I hope this one doesn't seem too OOC, but I'm going with the 'they-were-under-alien-influence' excuse.**

**Summary: "Please. Like you trust her."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Upgrades**

Sam gave Janet a wry smile. "You don't trust her bio-sensors?"

Janet didn't look Sam in the eye. Instead, she busied herself with her chart as she said, "No, I'm sure her technology is very advanced and very accurate."

Sam ducked her head so she could look her friend in the eye. "So you don't trust her."

Janet looked up at Sam. She glanced around the little corner of the infirmary and saw that no one was near them. With a little 'pft,' Janet put her clipboard down and put her hands on her hips.

"Please," she whispered. "Like you trust her."

Sam shifted. "Well… I don't," she admitted quietly. "But… look at the armbands, Janet! I can see in the dark just as well as I can see in the light. Pretty soon, I'll be just as strong and just as fast as the colonel. It's… it's really cool, Janet."

Janet couldn't help but smile at Sam's child-like fascination. "I know they're really cool, Sam. But I'm just worried that they're having a negative effect on you."

"They aren't. What could possibly be negative about super strength and super speed?"

Janet didn't answer Sam's question. Instead, she leaned on the bed next to her and crossed her arms. Suddenly, the doctor asked, "You said that you didn't trust her."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Yeah…"

"Why?"

To Janet's surprise, Sam's cheeks began to heat up. "It's nothing, really," she said. "It's just that… over the years…" Sam took a deep breath before she spoke low and fast. "I've learned not to trust any women that the colonel finds attractive."

Janet felt laughter bubble up in her throat. She pressed a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. Sam glared at her.

"What? It's true. You have to admit, over the years…"

"Oh, I'm not denying it," Janet said. "I just… I think it's funny that you would notice it. That's all. And who said that Colonel O'Neill finds Anise or Freya, or… whoever, to be attractive, anyway?"

"I just… I…" Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up, Janet."

Janet picked up her clipboard again as she attempted to look professional. "I'd like to run a full blood screen."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	47. Broken Alliances

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Also, I just wanted to say that why is it on Stargate Universe, they had two officers having relationships with their subordinates, but they wouldn't let that happen on Stargate SG-1? I'm not saying that they should have, I'm just pointing out… it could have happened. Maybe. Possibly. It's not fair. I'm just saying.**

**Summary: "It was just another example of them being 'lucky.'"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Death Knell**

Jack could almost pretend that she was sleeping peacefully.

In reality, she wasn't. Her eyes kept fluttering open as if she was making sure she was still in the SGC infirmary. And there was the long gash down the side of her face, the arm in the sling, and the equivalent to a hole in her thigh.

He doesn't want to think about what could have happened… what probably would have happened if he and Teal'c hadn't shown up just then. It was just another example of them being "lucky." They saved her by the skin of their teeth.

He had been so relieved to see her. After hours of searching, there she was, in flesh and, well… lots of blood. But she was alive, she was moving, she was talking. Even more than that, she didn't turn away from him when he offered comfort.

He was still reeling from that. If he were being honest with himself, he would acknowledge how he hadn't stopped thinking about the way she had nestled into his side when they had found her. How her hand gripped his as they carried her on a stretcher back to the 'Gate. How, even now, in her restless sleep her hand still gripped his tightly.

He knew Jacob had to leave. It must have killed her, after going through all of that. She had to wake up to the fact that her father was leaving because the alliance that she had been such an integral part of was falling apart. And it had all happened while she was running from that monster.

According to Daniel, Jacob had said his goodbyes earlier today. That hadn't really surprised Jack. It had been an hour since then, and the last of the wounded Tok'ra and Jaffa were being shipped out. Jack sighed as his hand tightened around Sam's. All of that work, all of that pain… it almost seemed like it was for nothing.

A hand on his shoulder pulled Jack from his thoughts. He knew who it was almost immediately. He didn't look over his shoulder at him, and he didn't let go of Sam's hand.

Jacob Carter's fingers tightened on his shoulder for just a moment before his hand fell away. He stood in silence, watching the CO and the 2IC, the friends, the… the whatever it was that they were that he was too scared to name.

She was in good hands. He was sure of it.

"Take care of my little girl, Jack," he said softly.

Jack finally looked at him. His eyes held the regret for their fallen alliance, despite his view on the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. Jacob knew the regret was more for Sam than anything else. He nodded his head in turn and began to slip quietly away from the infirmary.

Jack's soft voice made him stop just at the door. He smiled as the words reached him, and he knew that he would do everything in his power to hold true.

"I will."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, angst, angst, angst. I just can't seem to get enough of it, can I? At any rate, I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	48. Atonement

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated! Once again, thank you for all of the great reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: "They were best friends, brother and sister."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Need**

Daniel Jackson felt like an ass.

He knew it wasn't his fault. Janet had explained to him multiple times the effects of the sarcophagus. Even so, he still couldn't help but feel the need to atone for the things he had said and during his time under the influence, so to speak.

As he approached Sam's lab, he saw that the blast door was shut. His lips pressed together in concern. Sam never shut the blast door. With a low sigh, he walked around to the other side of the lab. He knocked on the door. When no one answered, he tried the door and was relieved to find that it was unlocked.

"Sam?"

He let out another sigh when he saw that she was slumped over her desk, asleep. She had begun to make a habit out of working longer hours. He, along with Jack, Teal'c, and Janet had found her sleeping in her lab more and more often.

He gently shook her shoulder, and she lifted her head quickly. She blinked tiredly, almost as if she wasn't sure where she was. With one hand, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she turned and saw Daniel.

"You can't keep doing this, Sam," Daniel said gently. His hand squeezed her shoulder as she stifled a yawn. Sleeping in her lab for a few hours wasn't the same as getting a solid eight to ten hours of sleep a night.

"I'm fine, Daniel," Sam said. She stood up and stretched, causing Daniel's hand to fall from her shoulder. Sam tried to hide a wince when she felt her neck twinge painfully.

"Sam, I—" He paused when she turned to look at him, her blue eyes sharp. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sam didn't look at him as she began to straighten things up on her desk. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Yes, I do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so distant with me." She looked up at him, a look of barely-concealed surprise on her face.

Daniel chuckled. "What, you think I don't know you? I can tell when you're pissed, Sam." She hadn't looked away from him yet, so Daniel figured it was okay to move closer to her. "I didn't have a right to say what I said, Sam."

Sam tilted her head at him, her eyes filled with concern and sorrow for him and the struggle he had just gone through. "It's not your fault."

Daniel took comfort in the fact that her voice had much more conviction in it, this time.

"You were under the influence of an alien device," she continued. "None of us blame you."

"But I hurt you. And you're my best friend. I wish I could take back what I said."

"You weren't yourself," Sam repeated.

Daniel gave a wry chuckle. "Well, it looks like we're at an impasse," he said. "We're both to stubborn to give in."  
"I guess so," Sam said with a smile.

Daniel held his arms out, and Sam walked into them. They both felt a huge weight lift off of their shoulders. It had always been that way with SG-1. The important things were said in their silence.

"I love you, you know that?" Daniel said quietly.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I love you, too."

They were best friends, brother and sister. Things were always easy with them. They had both been hurt, but, as always, they made it through. They knew that this would only make their relationship stronger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I feel incredibly cheesy right now. Go on, make fun of me. I know it was bad. At any rate, I hope you liked it, anyway. Thanks for the great reviews!**


	49. The Rules of the Road

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the amazing reviews. This chapter is about 1969—or, to be more specific, how Teal'c learned how to drive. Someone had to teach him the rules of the road, right? Imagine how much fun that one would be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: "I do not understand the necessity of this speed limit."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**1969**

Daniel, Sam, and Jack were very impressed. Teal'c had picked up the basics of driving faster than any of them had expected. Although, in retrospect, they shouldn't have been that surprised. There was little that Teal'c didn't excel at; why would driving be any different?

It also helped that Teal'c had amazing reflexes and an excellent sense of his surroundings. They were confident that he wouldn't get them into an accident while on the road… though they couldn't say much for the other drivers, however.

But while Teal'c was an excellent driver, the rest of the team had discovered his little problem with the rules. Things such as speed limits, stop signs, and 'No turn on red' confused their alien friend. He didn't really see the need for such things.

That made for an interesting trip. It was late one night, and Michael and Jenny were asleep in the back. Jack was sitting shotgun, and Sam and Daniel were close behind them. They stayed up late in order to discuss their plans, but tonight was devoted to teaching Teal'c to follow the rules. It was something that Jack never fathomed that he would be the one teaching, let alone to Teal'c.

Jack had coaxed Teal'c to the speed limit, but he could feel the bus slowly gaining more and more speed. Honestly, Jack didn't blame him. The road was completely devoid of any cars, and it was late at night.

Not that he was condoning breaking the rules, or anything.

"This is really amusing," Daniel murmured to Sam.

The young captain grinned. "I know," she said in the same quiet voice. "Who would have thought that the colonel would be teaching Teal'c to follow the rules?"

"I heard that, Carter," Jack said good-naturedly.

Sam grinned at him and didn't bother to correct herself. Daniel chuckled and said in a much louder voice, "Tell me about it."

"I do not understand, O'Neill," Teal'c finally said. One of his eyebrows rose up and disappeared under the bandana he used to cover his symbol. "Would it not be much more efficient to accelerate?"

And as he said it, he literally floored it. Sam and Daniel held on for dear life as the bus jerked forward with the sudden gain in speed; Jack, on the other hand, couldn't hold back his laughter.

"It would, T," Jack finally said. "Unfortunately, not everyone has the dexterity that you do. In any case, why don't you slow down before—"

He was cut off by the sound of wailing sirens. Jack cursed under his breath as he instructed Teal'c to pull over on the shoulder.

"He must've been hiding," Jack muttered. To Teal'c, he clarified, "Probably on the shoulder, under the bridge so we couldn't see him."

The police man knocked two knuckles on the driver's window. Teal'c rolled it down, and he shined the flashlight in.

"You do realize that you were way over the speed limit, right?" the cop said.

And Teal'c said, "I do not understand the necessity of this speed limit."

The cop blinked at Teal'c. Sam, Jack, and Daniel's mouths dropped open in surprise. Regardless of whether or not they were in the past, you generally didn't talk to a police man like that.

Teal'c, however, just looked calmly on the cop. Finally, the law enforcer cleared his throat. He looked over at Jack, who was still gaping openly at his friend.

"I'll let this one slide," the cop finally said. "But only because it's late at night. I advise you take the next exit and find a place to settle down for the night."

Sam stuck her head in between the seats. She seemed to have been the first one to recover from the shock. "We will, sir," she said with a sweet smile.

The cop smiled at her and backed away from the vehicle. Teal'c rolled up the window and pulled away from the shoulder. This time, he was driving considerably slower.

"Way to go, Carter," Jack said after a long moment.

"What?" Sam asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

Jack turned and smirked at her. "You used your feminine wiles to get that cop to leave us alone."

Sam blushed furiously, and Jack's smirk grew. He loved pushing Sam's buttons, and she had just given him an opening.

Daniel, however, burst into laughter. "I can't wait to tell everyone at the SGC!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so I don't really know if cops would let it slide like that. But I'm just going to pretend that they would. I hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	50. S'mores

**Author's Note: I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for the amazing reviews! I hope that you all like this chapter! I just went camping this weekend, so it sort of inspired this little moment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"What are we doing, Jack?"

The question was innocent enough; even so, it made Jack turn around and gasp dramatically at Cassie. The young girl looked up at him with wide eyes, but Jack managed to keep his incredulous look on his face.

"What are we doing? _What are we doing?_" Jack repeated.

"Come on Jack, throw her a bone," Daniel said with a laugh. "She doesn't know anything about camping."

Janet was working the late shift, and all of SG-1 happened to have some downtime. So Jack decided to kill two birds with one stone and show Teal'c and Cassie the joys of backyard camping. They had already set up two tents towards the back, and Jack had just finished lighting the fire. It was now crackling cheerily in front of them.

Sam had procured all of the ingredients needed for smores. She, Jack, and Daniel had all agreed that the s'mores were absolutely needed when introducing someone to camping.

Jack was still messing around, so Daniel took it upon himself to explain. "Jack just built a campfire. Generally, you sit around it and talk, and you also make s'mores. S'mores originated—"

"Daniel, only you could make fire, marshmallows, chocolates, and graham crackers boring," Jack deadpanned.

Sam laughed and shook her head. She crouched down by Cassie's chair and handed her a fire poker. She popped open the bag of marshmallows and slid it onto the tip of the poker.

"We're going to make s'mores," Sam explained as she began to open all of the packages.

Cassie's brow furrowed. "What's a s'more?"

Before Jack could another indignant gasp, Sam explained, "It's kind of a like a sandwich. You roast a marshmallow over the fire, and then you put it and some chocolate between two graham crackers. Do you want to try a marshmallow before you roast it?"

"Sure!" Cassie nodded her head enthusiastically. She already loved chocolate, so she had already deduced that a s'more was filled with sugar.

Sam handed her another marshmallow. "Personally, I only like them in a s'more, roasted. But, hey; to each their own."

Cassie quickly devoured the marshmallow. "Oooh," she said. "That's really good." She reached into the bag and pulled another one out; she ate it in one bite.

"Carter, I think you created a new monster," Jack said as he watched Cassie with an affectionate look. That look had been appearing more and more; especially since Cassie had joined their little family.

"What, the Marshmallow Monster?" Daniel said with a laugh. "Oooh, so scary."

"Have you ever stood between a girl and her sugar, Danny Boy?" Jack said. "It _is_ scary."

Sam laughed again. "Anyway…" She guided Cassie's hand, so that the marshmallow was hovering over the fire. "Just hold that until you think that it's ready. Check it every now and then."

Sam stood up and crossed around the fire until she was standing with Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. She handed a fire poker and marshmallow to Teal'c.

"Do you need us to show you how to do it, T?" Jack asked.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Okay then." Jack turned back to Daniel and Sam. "I—"

"Sam!" Cassie called from the other side of the fire.

All four adults whipped around. "What?" they chorused.

Cassie waved her poker around. "It's on fire!"

"Okay." Jack was the first to reach Cassie. He gently caught her wrist. "First, we don't wave the flaming marshmallow around. Second…" Jack blew the marshmallow out. "You have to blow it out."

Cassie gave the burnt marshmallow a distasteful look. "What do I do with it?"

"Throw it out!" Sam suggested as she joined them.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Daniel was at their side. He carefully pulled the burnt marshmallow off of the poker. "I love burnt marshmallows. Why would you go and waste a perfectly good marshmallow, anyway?"

"Burnt marshmallows are disgusting," Sam said. "Golden brown is the way to go."

"No," Daniel said. "Burnt is so much better—"

"Alright, kiddies." Jack handed Cassie another marshmallow. "I think we should let Cassie decide how she wants to roast her marshmallow. Here, I'll help you."

As Jack guided Cassie in the art of marshmallow-roasting, Daniel and Sam continued to argue. Teal'c watched with one eyebrow raised.

"I was not under the impression that marshmallow roasting was so complicated."

* * *

**Author's Note: There might be a few with the team doing 'firsts' with Cassie. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	51. Wormhole XTreme!

**Author's Note: I guess I'm due for a serious one, but this isn't it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Wormhole X-Treme**

"I'm kind of offended," Daniel said after a long moment.

They had just finished watching the premiere episode of Wormhole X-Treme. Jack and Sam were staring at the TV with their mouths wide open. Teal'c, however, looked as though he had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Jack finally managed to close his mouth. "What, exactly, offended you?"

Daniel scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not that annoying, am I?"

"Oh, Danny-Boy," Jack said.

"Of course you're not, Daniel," Sam said. She had finally managed to get over some of her shock. She rubbed Daniel's arm comfortingly.

Jack snorted, and Sam and Daniel turned to glare at him. He held his hands up as he grinned at his two scientists. He didn't really think that of his teammates and friends, and truth be told, he was a little offended as his portrayal, as well.

"I don't get the girl," Jack said. He glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye. This time, it was Daniel's turn to snort.

Looking away from Sam, Jack exclaimed, "Don't even go there, Space Monkey. You _always_ get the girl."

Daniel's face turned an interesting shade of red before he said, "Well, you always go in with your guns a' blazing, so at least that part is true!"

"That is not!" Jack said like a petulant child.

"Jack, you know that you have a shoot first, ask questions later mentality," Daniel pointed out.

"That is—" Jack paused, thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, it gets the job done, doesn't it?"

"Not in the easiest way," Daniel mumbled under his breath.

Sam laughed, and Jack turned to look at her. "What's so funny, Carter?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sam said. She turned to Daniel and patted his arm. "Don't worry, Daniel. I don't think that this show will last long."

Seeing Teal'c's wounded look, Jack quickly said, "Don't jinx it, Carter!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not my best, but I hope you all liked it anyway. I'll try to update soon!**


	52. Insecurities

**Author's Note: Hey, I didn't do too bad with updating this one. Thank you for the great reviews! It's time for a serious one… I'm glad that you guys have liked the past couple of chapters.**

**So, Michael Shanks has been on Smallville (Yeah, I watch **_**a lot**_** of TV shows). In this past episode, he showed up in Egypt as an archeologist! He sounded just like Daniel!**

**Sorry, my spaz-attack is over. I was just really excited. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The Other Side**

"I wasn't wrong."

Sam looked up as Daniel entered her lab. It was only a day after their mission to Euronda; tensions were still running high. All four members of SG-1 had generally avoided each other since their debriefing. As far as Sam knew, she and Daniel were the first to have any type of serious interaction.

"No," Sam said without looking up. "You weren't."

"But you think I was."

Sam still didn't look up, but she paused in her work. "I just said that I didn't."

"But you think it."

Sam sighed and finally looked up. She set aside her instruments and leaned against her work bench. "Daniel. What is this about?"

Sam couldn't understand what this was about. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she probably knew Daniel's insecurities with the past mission. But upfront, she initially didn't get it. Jack had admitted that Daniel was right; what else was Daniel looking for?

"I was right to question Jack this time. But what about next time? What if I'm just… reading too much into things?"

Sam blinked at him. She had always thought that Daniel was so set in his opinions. After four years of working with him, she had never heard him sounds this insecure.

"Daniel… I don't think that there was ever a time when you were wrong."

"But what if—"

"You're gut instinct is fantastic." Sam stepped closer to him and gave him an encouraging smile. She suddenly got where Daniel was coming from. It was something that she worried about all of the time. "You should follow it. If you think that something is wrong, then there probably is something wrong."

Daniel looked nodded his head, but he still looked unsure. Sam realized that it must have taken a lot for him to confide in her. He was always ready to listen to people, but how often had someone listened to him?

"Daniel, whenever we're in one of our… uh… situations, I always wonder if my crazy idea will work. It might not, you know? I can't help but wonder which insane idea will be my last one."

Daniel blinked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You always seem so sure…"

"So do you."

They stared at each other for several long moments, each of them realizing—not for the first time—how much alike they were.

The military in Sam slipped away as she covered Daniel's hand with her own. She squeezed it and gave him a reassuring smile. "You can always come and talk to me, Daniel."

Daniel squeezed her hand in return. "Thanks, Sam." He gave her a pointed look. "You know that you can talk to me too, right?"

"Of course, Daniel."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. Once again, thank you for the amazing reviews, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	53. Baggage

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter! I was thinking about what episode to do next, and I realized that I don't really have any Jack-Daniel friendship Little Moments. I can't believe that I haven't done one yet! I'm going to try and make up for it now, so I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Children of the Gods**

"How are you feeling, Space Monkey?"

Daniel looked up in surprise as Jack walked into his new quarters. His eyebrow shot up. "Careful, Jack. Are you asking about my feelings?"

"Funny." Jack sat on the sofa next to Daniel. "I just thought I should see how you were doing."

Daniel smiled. Even though the two didn't exactly see eye-to-eye, their first trip to Abydos cemented some sort of friendship. He was glad to see that it had become stronger since his return, and he thought that Jack was, too.

"I'm… okay," Daniel answered.

"Really."

Daniel nodded his head, and Jack rolled his eyes. Daniel was always ready to help people, but he never let people help him. It was like Daniel didn't want to burden people with his problems.

"Look, Daniel. I'm not really good at this. This is the only time that I'm going to ask you what's wrong, so you better make something of it."

Daniel gave a dry chuckle. It was such a Jack O'Neill comment, but the younger archeologist knew that he was right. It must have taken a lot of Jack to come down here and ask him how he was doing, especially when he had so much baggage himself. The fact that he was willing to take on Daniel's problems spoke volumes.

"I'm… upset. I can't believe that Sha're was taken from me in that way. Both her and Skaara… It was horrible. And we were doing so well, too. It was such a long, peaceful year. I can't believe that it was all torn apart in a matter of minutes."

Jack felt guilt twist inside of him. He couldn't help but feel somehow responsible for what had happened on Abydos. Maybe if they hadn't of come, Apophis wouldn't have attacked…

Daniel seemed to know what he was thinking, which was a little unnerving. Jack wasn't used to people reading him so well.

"Jack, it's not your fault," Daniel said in a near-defeated voice. "Apophis would have come anyway; you know that."

Did he? He guessed so. Apophis seemed to be going on some rampage of the galaxy, pulling women from each planet so he could find his wife. He gave a little mental shiver at that thought.

"Losing Sha're nearly killed me," Daniel said quietly.

Jack studied his friend for a moment. Their conversations were normally charged with some form of argument, though those arguments had become less and less serious as time passed. This was different, and he felt their friendship, and their bonds as a team, strengthening that much more.

"You didn't lose Sha're, Daniel," Jack said. "We'll find her."

Daniel nodded, and the two friends sat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I hope that I did the relationship justice… especially since it wasn't a banter-charged conversation.**


	54. The Situation

**Author's Note: It feels like I haven't updated in forever… thought that's probably because it's been such a long time. Anyway, I'm trying for a funnier, more playful tone to this chapter. As always, thank you for the amazing reviews, and I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. As usual.**

* * *

**Foothold**

"You shot me."

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She also resisted the urge to respond, "Yeah, I did, and I kind of feel like shooting you now, too," because that she is Jack's second-in-command, and that would be against regulations.

Still. It took a lot of self-control.

"To be fair, it wasn't technically you," Daniel pointed out helpfully. Sam threw him a thankful look, and he winked at her. Jack was in one of his moods, and there was no stopping him.

"Hey," Jack said. "She shot you, too!"

"But it wasn't actually me," Daniel said. "And besides, you know that she had a reason to do it. They weren't us, and she did it to protect herself and Maybourne."

Jack made a childish face. "Maybourne. Like it didn't add insult to injury, you had to call Maybourne to help you. Maybourne, Carter. Maybourne!"

"Say Maybourne one more time, Jack," Daniel said from behind one of his notebooks. "I don't think that you said it enough times."

"Sir, I didn't really think that I had much of a choice," Sam said. "With the entire base under foothold, there wasn't exactly a large list of people that I could call."

"There were plenty of people that you could have called!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like who?"

"Like… like…" Jack faltered when he realized that he couldn't really come up with anyone. "That's not the point."

"You just said it was, Jack," Daniel said without looking up.

"Space-monkey, you're not helping at all right now," Jack said.

"I'm just playing devil's advocate."

"Yeah, well you're doing a really bad job of it. Something tells me that you're more on Carter's side."

Sam grinned, and, in a rare moment of cheek, said, "It's because he likes me better."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought about going a little farther, but I felt that it would get too serious, and I really wanted to keep this light. I hope that you all liked this!**


	55. Ding, Fries are Done!

**Author's Note: Oops. I hadn't exactly realized that it's been about half a month since I updated. So, I looked through the stuff that I wrote when I got bored in class, and I found this. I wrote about a year ago, so I'm sorry if it's kind of bad. It may seem a little out of character, but don't hold it against me. Anyway, thank you for all of your amazing reviews, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, don't own anything.**

* * *

**Lost City, Part One**

Sam grinned as she heard Jack—once again—claim that Daniel was a lightweight. She piled dirty dishes into the sink as she began to absently hum a song under her breath.

Jack came into the kitchen, several empty beer bottles in hand. He deposited them in the recycling bin and was about to offer Sam some help when he heard her humming. His brow furrowed for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"Carter," he said. "What are you humming?"

Sam abruptly stopped as her cheeks began to (shockingly, Jack thought) turn bright pink. "N-nothing," she stuttered.

Stuttered.

Sam Carter did not _stutter_.

A big, shit-eating grin began to grow across Jack's face. "Carter, was that what I think it was?"

Sam sighed as she finished with the dishes. "Sir," she said in a slightly pleading voice.

"Carter… was that "Ding, Fries are Done"?"

There was along moment of silence. And then…

"…Maybe."

"HA!" Jack actually jumped up and down as he pointed a finger at Sam. "I knew it! I turned you! _You watch the Simpsons!_"

"Not all the time!" Sam exclaimed. "Just… sometimes. When there's nothing else on."

But Jack just grinned at her. He had her, and he knew it. So he just grabbed another beer from the fridge and made his way back into the living room, calling out one of his many signature one-liners:

"D'oh!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this one!**


	56. The Night Shift

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you for all of the amazing reviews. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Rite of Passage**

Jack opened and closed the door to Cassie's private room quietly. He checked to make sure that there were no nurses—or worse: short, red-headed doctors—around before he crept to the chair next to the bed.

He sat down, watching the teenager. Even in sleep, her brow was furrowed. Jack's jaw clenched at the thought of what Nirrti had almost let happen to her.

Cassie shifted in her sleep before she yawned and opened her eyes. She immediately found Jack and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Jack replied. "You should go back to sleep. It's late."

Cassie rolled her eyes, already looking better then she had been an hour ago. "Maybe _you_ should go to sleep, Jack. When was the last time you got a full eight hours of sleep?"

"When was the last time that _you_ got a full eight hours of sleep?" Jack returned.

"Jack, I'm a teenager. I don't get eight hours of sleep."

Jack chuckled. "Well, you know Daniel and Carter never get enough sleep to begin with. Teal'c had to go meditate to keep Junior happy. Besides, I'm more than happy to fill the night shift."

Cassie smiled at him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jack noticed that the young woman had suddenly become distressed. She was twisting the thin hospital blanket between her fingers, and she suddenly refused to look up at him.

"Cass?" Jack ducked his head, trying to catch her eye. "What's wrong?"

Cassie gripped the blankets even more tightly. "Jack… I'm not proud of the way that I've… acted, these past few days."

Jack leaned back in his chair. He exhaled slowly before he said, "Cassie, I think that we all understand—"

"No, Jack. Did you hear I talked to my mother? I don't understand what made me say those things. I don't feel that way at all. I love Mom. I do, really."

Jack reached out and put a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "We know that, Cassie. I think it's safe to say that you were under alien influence. Now you're an honorary member of the club."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and glassy. "Honestly, I never wanted to become a member of the club."

"Cassie, trust me when I say that your mom still loves you just as much as she did before. She would do anything to keep you safe, and she's never going to give that up."

Cassie swallowed hard and nodded her head. She curled up on her side, facing Jack, and grabbed his hand. She squeezed once, and he squeezed in return. Finally, she closed her eyes, her face relaxing for the first time.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	57. Diversion Tactics

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for the amazing reviews. I honestly have to say that in fifty-seven chapters, I had never expected to get this big of a response. I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who stuck with this story, and I would also like to thank the new readers! I'm sorry if I seem like such a sap right now; I've just received my first acceptance letter to college, and I'm over the moon. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Cor-Ai**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam didn't really know where that question had come from.

While the team had grown much closer in the past few months, it was still very new to them. They were still feeling around, trying to see which boundaries to push and when to back off. As his second-in-command, she was pretty sure asking Jack about his feelings was not okay.

They were currently in the briefing room, waiting to hear what the verdict was for Teal'c rescue mission. Sam couldn't help but feel that this situation might not have the outcome they were all hoping for. She wasn't entirely sure that she agreed with the colonel's plan to storm back onto the planet, guns a blazing. She didn't think that that was the best approach, especially considering their current predicament.

Jack turned to her, his brown eyes widening slightly at her question. One eyebrow arched slightly as he crossed his arms and gave her that _look_. You know, the one he gave people when he couldn't quite believe what they had just said.

Even though Sam couldn't quite bring herself to regret asking the question, she did wish that Daniel were here to ask it instead. It was a very Daniel question, and he was much better at this then she was.

Sam cleared her throat. "I just… I mean… You just seem… I just thought…"

Crap. Why was this so hard?

Jack was giving her a look that plainly said, "Really, Carter?" Sam shied away from him a little. She still wasn't too sure what she could and couldn't say to her commanding officer. Their team relationship was vastly different from a lot of others, even within the confines of the SGC.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Jack asked.

The question really threw Sam. Was Jack O'Neill actually asking about her feelings?

And was she really going to answer?

"This isn't… this isn't right," Sam said. "I just don't think that people understand what the Goa'uld does to people. They brainwash them. I'm not trying to excuse what has been done in the past; I just think… there's more to it than meets the eye."

Jack nodded his head, but Sam noticed right away that he didn't offer his opinion on the matter. It was a very good diversion tactic, and she couldn't help the small smile that briefly crossed her face. Even though much wasn't said between them, she felt that they had taken a step forward in their relationship… whatever that was.

Now, they just had to save their friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well. I hadn't really intended for this to be depressing. This episode happened to be on tonight, so I was little bit inspired. I promise I'll have a funnier one next chapter. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this!**


	58. Little Gray Aliens

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for the amazing reviews. In this little moment, we're going to have a bit of a timeline discrepancy, but please bear with me.**

**The movie **_**Thor**_** is set to be released this year, which makes me very excited (I have a thing for superheroes). I realize that, within the SG-1 universe—especially during the episode I picked—this movie would not have been released yet. But we're just going to pretend that it has. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Thor's Chariot**

"What movie is Cassie dragging us to see again?" Jack asked. He let his yo-yo fly from his fingers and frowned when the string got tangled.

"_Thor_," Daniel answered.

Jack sat up, his yo-yo now forgotten. "Really?"

Daniel grinned. "She said that she was inspired by our latest mission."

SG-1 was currently waiting for the pre-teen to join them. While this was not the first time they had taken her or Teal'c to the movies, the three human members of SG-1 still got a huge kick out of how fascinating their alien friends found the theater to be. It was always a trip when they went to the movies.

"Hey, Carter!" Jack called.

"Yes, sir?" Sam said as she joined them in the living room.

"You know a lot about comic book superheroes. Isn't Thor supposed to be some big Nordic guy? Or a Viking? Are they the same thing?"

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Yes. In the comic books, Thor is a big blonde guy with a hammer."

"You mean the hammer that's actually a big stone statue that we managed to break?" Daniel said.

"That would be the one."

They were all surprised when Jack suddenly started laughing. His team turned to look at him, mild looks of surprises on their faces.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned.

Jack was still laughing as he spoke. "What do you think they would do if they found out their big, blonde Viking was actually a little gray alien?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter! While I was watching the trailer for **_**Thor**_**, this thought did occur to me… Yes, I do think about random things like this. Regardless, I hope that you all enjoyed this. Remember, I'd take a request for any little moment!**


	59. Clueless

**Author's Note: Well, here's another "Cassie's First." This one takes place a few years after **_**Singularity**_**, when Cassie is about sixteen. I hope that you all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, I borrowed a line from **_**Clueless**_**. I don't own that, either.**

* * *

**Singularity**

Cassie scrambled up and out of her chair as she heard a knock on the door. She smoothed her skirt out before she opened the door, a large smile on her face.

The smile disappeared as soon as she saw who was standing on her doorstep. She had no choice but to step aside as they each nudged their way past her.

"Try to hold your enthusiasm in, Cass," Jack said. "We can tell that you're excited to see us."

Cassie blinked at him. "What… what are you doing here?"

"We just thought we'd stop by to hang out with you," Daniel said with an innocent look on his face.

"Why?" Jack said, matching the archeologist's look. "Were you busy tonight?"

"Well, actually…" Cassie cleared her throat. "Yes. Yes, I am busy tonight." She tried to usher the three men out of the living room and towards the door. "So maybe you should leave."

"Cassie, you're hurting our feelings!" Jack exclaimed. "Just look at Teal'c. He's deeply wounded."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "MOM!"

Janet came into the living room with an amused look on her face. Sam was following close behind the red-headed doctor, a matching smile on her face.

"Yes, Cassandra?" Janet said.

Cassie pointed at Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. "Make them leave, please!"

Daniel smiled at Cassie. "You didn't think that we'd miss your first date, did you?"

"_Mom!_" Cassie wailed. "They're seriously not going to stay here, are they?"

"I don't see a problem with it," Sam said.

"Of course you don't!" Cassie exclaimed. "You probably told them!" She glared at the woman she had spent the last five years looking up to. "Besides, shouldn't you know better? Your dad was a general! How many successful dates did you have when you were a teenager?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "You learn to sneak out after a while."

"Carter!" Jack said. He covered both of Cassie's ears with throw pillows from the couch. "Don't give her any ideas."

"Jack!" Cassie pushed the pillows away and quickly smoothed her hair out, all the while glaring at him.

Jack gave the teenager a cheeky grin, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned towards it before Jack and Daniel grinned.

"Cassie, you better get that," Daniel said.

"Yeah. Or we'll let Teal'c answer the door," Jack added.

Cassie nearly tripped over herself trying to get to the door. She swung it open and smiled at the tall, blond boy with the lettermen jacket on the other side.

"Hi, Trip," she said.

Jack looked over at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Trip?" he whispered.

Sam stopped herself from rolling her eyes just in time. "There's nothing wrong with the name Trip, sir."

Trip leaned forward and gave Cassie a hug as he entered the house. "Hey, Cass," he said.

That was when Jack stepped forward and put his hand on Trip's shoulder. "Hand check!" he yelled.

Cassie's cheeks immediately flared red. "Jack!"

"What? You never know these days. You have to be safe." He turned to Trip and held his hand out. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Trip shook his hand without hesitation. "Trip Parker, sir."

Daniel stepped forward and gave the teenager one of his diplomatic smiles. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." He shook his hand before he stepped aside. "And this is Murray."

Teal'c stood at his full height with his arms crossed across his chest. He stared down at Trip with an eyebrow raised and said nothing.

Trip swallowed hard. "Hello… sir."

Shaking her head, Janet stepped forward. "Hello, Trip. It's nice to see you again."

The young man gave her a relieved smile, happy to see a familiar face. "Hi, Dr. Frasier. Major Carter."

Sam smiled and nodded her head. "Trip."

Jack clapped his hands together. "You should have Cassie back at… ten o'clock." He looked at Daniel. "Does ten o'clock sound good?"

Daniel nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Jack."

Jack heaved a huge, dramatic sigh. "Fine. Ten-fifteen, then."

"Jack!"

"Ten-twenty?"

Janet shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking almost identical to her teenage daughter. "I'd like to have her back by eleven-thirty, Trip."

"Will do, Dr. Frasier," Trip said as Cassie grabbed his arm and began to tow him towards the door.

Cassie waved her arm over her head. "See you later, love you, bye!"

But she wasn't fast enough for Teal'c. He stepped forward and blocked their path towards the door, his arms still crossed over his chest.

There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "If anything happens to young Cassandra, I have a .45 and a shovel. I doubt anyone would miss you."

Cassie made a choking sound in the back of her throat as Janet's mouth dropped open in shock. Jack and Daniel tried to stifle their laughs—unsuccessfully—behind their hands. Sam clapped a hand over her mouth in an effort to hide her smile, as well.

Trip swallowed hard. "I understand, sir."

Teal'c nodded his head once and stepped aside, allowing the two teenagers to pass through. Once the door shut behind them, the other four adults finally let their laughter loose.

"Teal'c, where did you even hear that?" Jack asked. "I mean, I know you're an eloquent speaker, but not even you can come up with a line that good on your own."

Daniel snorted.

Teal'c tilted his head at Jack and raised an eyebrow. "I heard it in a movie, O'Neill."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "What movie?"

"I believe it is called _Clueless_, O'Neill."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	60. Two Shots

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've been bad. I'm so sorry! I can't believe it's been over a month since I've updated. I was going to update sooner, but the next chapter I had in mind was another Cassie-first, and I didn't want to have two of those in a row. Speaking of that chapter, thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Also, I'm feeling a little under the weather and I've had a very bad day. I apologize for any angst that might be in this chapter. I'm sort of winging it right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Entity**

"It's not your fault, you know."

Jack didn't bother to turn around. His eyes never left Sam's comatose form even as he heard Daniel approach the side of the bed.

"I know that's what you're thinking, Jack," Daniel continued. "You think it's your fault. It's not."

"Don't, Daniel," Jack said. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"But I do. I can tell. You have that look on your face."

Jack spared Daniel a sharp glance before returning his eyes back to Sam. He always prided himself on his ability to have an absolutely expressionless face. "I do not."

"Yes, you do. It's that non-look that's a look."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"The point is, Jack… When things don't go the way you want them to, you get this look on your face. You think that this is your fault."

Jack's jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything as Daniel continued to speak. The sudden roaring in his ears grew louder and louder, and his hands tightened into fists.

"The worst thing is, you think that we all blame you for this. You know that we don't. We all knew that you had to do what you had to do."

Daniel took a long pause, taking the time to study Jack and then Sam, two of his best friends. He found himself torn by what they were facing. As an archeologist, he wanted to study new cultures, new people, new civilizations. But this… entity, whatever it was, had attacked his best friend, the woman he considered to be part of his family. He wanted it gone just as much as anyone else.

"It's not your fault," Daniel repeated.

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack exploded. "It is! It is, and you know it!" A long, shaky breath escaped him as his hands clenched into fists repeatedly. "Two shots, Daniel. Two shots was all it took. And I did it." He ran his hands through his hair, pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes. "I did it."

Daniel stood up and watched his friends again, his brow furrowed. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, his other hand reaching out to touch Sam's.

"Sam would have wanted you to do it," he said. "She knows what's at stake."

He left the room then, leaving Jack to his vigil of Sam once more. Jack reached out and brushed his fingers across the back of Sam's still hand. He knew what was at stake. She knew what was at stake.

He just wished it wasn't so much.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Well, that was thoroughly depressing. Honestly, I'm not even that happy with this one. But I promise, the next one will be better. Just a heads up, it will be another Cassie-first. As always, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	61. Snowed

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! A lovely virus came along and deleted all of my files. Fun. Anyway, thank you for all of the amazing reviews. This is another 'Cassie First,' based on a little bit of personal experience. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: As always, don't own it. The definition was taken from .**

* * *

**Singularity**

Cassie was staring out the window with the same wide-eyed fascination that every children did during winter. She turned to Sam and Jack and asked, "What _is_ it?"

Jack chuckled. "It's snow."

It was the first snowfall of the winter. Cassie had been on Earth for three months, and she had adjusted amazingly well. The team was enjoying teaching Cassie all that there was to do on Earth.

"What is snow?"

Jack gaped at Cassie. "They didn't have snow on your planet?" He turned to Sam. "They didn't have snow on her planet?"

"The climate doesn't allow for it," Sam said. To Cassie, she said, "Snow if frozen precipitation in the form of white or translucent hexagonal ice crystals that fall in—"

"Carter!" Jack exclaimed. Sam stopped abruptly and looked at him, and Jack continued, "You're ruining it for her." Jack turned to Cassie and explained, "Snow is frozen water that falls from the sky."

Cassie backed away from the window. "I know what precipitation is, Jack," she said before she ran into the kitchen yelling, "Mom! Can I go out and play in the snow?"

* * *

An hour later found all of SG-1, plus Janet and an excited Cassie, out in the snow. Cassie was currently on her back in the snow with Sam, who was teaching her how to make a snow angel.

"Someone should teach Teal'c how to make a snow angel," Jack muttered to Daniel.

Daniel laughed. This was Teal'c's first snow fall, too, and he was lifting the cold substance into his large hands and inspecting it carefully.

"I think Teal'c would do it perfectly," Daniel said. "He doesn't do anything half-assed."

Jack laughed, thinking about how their alien friend would make it his personal mission to make the best snow angel ever. After another moment, he leaned down and scooped up some of the snow in his hands, forming it into a little ball. He turned and threw it at Teal'c, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Next lesson in the snow," Jack said. He made another snow ball and held it out to Cassie, a grin on his face. "Snow ball fight."

Cassie looked at the ball of snow in Jack's hand and then at Teal'c before she bent down and made her own snowball. She threw it at Jack and hit him square in the chest before she ran off, squealing her delight.

"That's it!" Jack yelled. "You're going down!"

He took off after her and Daniel exclaimed, "Teams! I' m on Sam's team!"

"So am I!" Cassie yelled.

"T is on my team!" Jack yelled. He dropped to his knees and started packing snow in front of him. Quickly, a wall was formed. "Come on, Teal'c! We have to build a fort!"

Janet watched with amusement as both sides built their forts and built up their ammunition. It wasn't until they were almost finished that Jack said, "Hey! The teams are uneven!"

Sam's head poked up from over their massive snow fort. "Teal'c counts as two people!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Fair."

There was a long moment where no one moved. You could only see eyes over the tops of the snow forts, and everyone sat poised with their ammunition at the ready.

Cassie couldn't take it anymore. She threw the first snow ball.

A flurry of snowballs soon followed. The members of SG-1 made sure that they didn't throw them at Cassie too hard. However, they didn't hesitate to nail each other with snowballs as hard as they could.

Suddenly, a snowball thrown by Teal'c hit Daniel squarely in the face. Daniel dropped the snowball he was holding and clutched at his nose.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. Pulling his hands away, he saw blood dripping from his nose. He cursed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, tilting his head back. Janet was in front of him in seconds, inspecting his nose as Daniel tried to bat her hands away.

Jack stared at Teal'c for a moment, dumbfounded, before he started to laugh. "What a good shot, T!"

"Haha," Daniel said nasally. "Funny, Jack."

Cassie, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear. She held two snowballs in each of her hands before she launched them at Sam and Jack.

"Snowball fights are fun!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this little chapter! I just wanted to remind everyone that I'm open to any ideas that any of you have. Thanks!**


	62. More than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note: Once again, it's been over a month since I've updated. I'm sorry! But thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I've gotten a few requests for this chapter. This one is for 2AM. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I'd like to apologize for a mistake I made last chapter. I hadn't realized that Teal'c had already seen snow, since it had previously snowed on Chulak. So, sorry about that!**

* * *

**Children of the Gods**

She was going to be trouble. Jack was sure of it.

Captain Dr. Samantha Carter may have looked innocent, with those blue eyes and that blond hair, but Jack wasn't fooled for a second. She was a Carter, for crying out loud!

He would deny it to anyone else, but all of her little quips made him slightly—just _slightly_—impressed of her. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him (especially for what she believed in) and he admired and respected that. She went toe-to-toe with him without hesitation.

Kawalsky noticed Jack studying Sam as she hooked her pack onto her back. He nodded his head towards her.

"She's going to be a piece of work, isn't she?" Kawalsky said.

"Of course," Ferretti said before Jack could answer. "She's a _Carter_."

Kawalsky let out a low whistle. "Oooh, a Carter. You don't think that she used her father's position to—"

"Of course not," Jack said before Kawalsky could finish his sentence. "I can't imagine that she could do something like that."

Kawalsky and Ferretti turned to Jack in surprise, both sets of their eyebrows raised. Jack lifted his hands and shrugged his shoulders in a 'what?' motion.

"Look, did you see her when she first came in?" Jack said, not really sure as to why he was defending Sam Carter. He didn't really know her, and it was way to cheesy to say that he had an inherently good feeling about her… but he did. She wasn't someone to mess with, even if he had tried to underestimate her in their first meeting.

"She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and yet she still managed to be respectful. I think Sam Carter can definitely hold her own."

"_She_ can also hear you," Sam said as she made her way by them and out into the hallway.

But she looked over her shoulder at Jack. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and she smiled. Jack found the corners of his mouth tilting up in return, and he was more than just a little bit surprised at his reaction.

"You know, I think you're right, Kawalsky," Jack said. "Sam Carter is going to be a piece of work."

Jack had a feeling that there was more to Sam Carter than meets the eye.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that this didn't disappoint. To be honest, I kind of just threw this together. I didn't want it to be too cheesy, but I'm not entirely sure if I succeeded. I can do another one if you guys don't really like this one. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	63. Once Again

**Author's Note: Wow! Look at me, updating somewhat quickly! I really have no excuse, seeing as how I have absolutely nothing to do this summer. I've been trying to find a new TV show to get obsessed with, but that's neither here nor there. As always, thank you for the amazing reviews that I got for last chapter. You were all honest with how you felt about it, and I really appreciate that. I hope that you all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**The Gamekeeper**

Daniel stormed away from the exhibit his parents were trying to set up. He hit his balled up fists on the solid wood of the door, a strangled curse escaping him.

"It's not working, Sam!" he yelled. He slumped forward, his head resting on the door. "It's not working."

"I…" Sam stepped forward before raising a hesitant hand and placing it on Daniel's back. She rubbed comforting circles, completely unsure of what to say. She was no stranger to losing a parent, but having to experience it over and over again… she couldn't even begin to imagine what Daniel was going through.

"Why can't I help them, Sam?" Daniel whispered. He sounded like a lost child, and Sam's heart broke for him. Shortly after meeting him, she had come to consider the archeologist as a brother. He definitely was one of her best friends, too. Seeing him like this, knowing that she couldn't do much to help him… it killed her.

"Maybe I can do something, Daniel," Sam said desperately. "Maybe I could just run in there and pull them out. Maybe we can get one of the workers to get them out of there. Maybe we can—"

Daniel looked up at Sam then, a sad smile on his lips. "Thanks for the offer, Sam, but I don't think anything that we do will make a difference. I know for sure that my parents are dead, and that nothing I do will bring them back. This… this _game_ that he's playing…" Daniel looked up at the ceiling, clearly meaning the Keeper. "It's horrible, and it's unfair, and it's just wrong." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I really appreciate you trying to help, though, Sam. It means a lot."

Sam pressed her lips together, her throat suddenly closing up. She pulled Daniel into a hug, and he hugged her back, closing his eyes as the slab of stone crushed his parents yet again. Despite his resignation to the whole situation, it still felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and stomped on every time he heard that stone fall. Every time he heard his parents' screams.

"I wish… I wish I could change this, Daniel," Sam whispered. "I wish he could have taken memories from me, instead. I wish…"

"I know," Daniel whispered back. Sam just hugged him tighter as they both comforted and helped each other with the things that they couldn't change.

After a long moment, they pulled apart. They turned to watch Daniel's parents once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh… I was trying to get the brother/sister relationship between Sam and Daniel in this one, but there was just a lot of hugging. It was supposed to be more of Sam trying to comfort Daniel, but it turned into Daniel trying to comfort Sam. Gah. I just couldn't get it right. Anyway, I really hope that I did justice to their emotions, but it's two o'clock in the morning… probably not the best time to try and be conveying strong emotions. At any rate, the next couple of chapters will be more light-hearted. I have a few requests from ALIMOO1971 that I'll be tackling, and they're more of Cassie's firsts!**


	64. Having a Moment

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews, everyone! I know I said that I would be doing a couple of more of Cassie's firsts, but I was watching some season one episodes, and I got some new ideas. The Cassie's firsts that were requested will be coming within the next two or three posts. I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Torment of Tantalus**

Sam couldn't help the "awww" that escaped her as she read Ernest's journal with Daniel. She really did hope that Katherine and Ernest resolved whatever issues they had. Life was too short, as was proven when Katherine had thought that she lost Ernest. Now, they were getting a second chance, and Sam hoped that they would take it.

"Carter," Jack said, breaking through Sam's thoughts.

Sam looked up. Her commanding officer was staring at her with a slightly alarmed look on his face. Looking at Teal'c, she saw that he was watching her with a raised eyebrow. Daniel, however, was smiling. She and Daniel had become quite close over the past six months of working together, and he was used to her girly reactions.

"We're just reading Professor Littlefield's journal, sir," Sam explained.

"It's fascinating," Daniel interjected.

"It's touching," Sam added, elbowing Daniel lightly in the side.

"That to," Daniel agreed with a grin.

"What do they say?" Jack asked.

"Professor Littlefield wrote as if Katherine was here with him. He talked about how he grew to love her more every day…" Sam trailed off with a smile. Things like this just got to her sometimes. She really was a romantic sap at heart, though she didn't often show it. "It's sweet."

Jack blinked at her. "Carter," he finally said. "Are you having a moment?"

Sam just laughed and looked up at him as if to say, 'Yes, I am.' She was pleasantly surprised, however, when he smiled back at her.

"I think it's sweet, too, Jack," Daniel said.

Still smiling, Jack turned to Teal'c. "Let me guess: you think it's sweet, don't you Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked at Jack with a completely straight face. "Indeed," he said.

They all stared at him for a moment before Jack asked, "Teal'c, are you joking?"

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, and Daniel busted out laughing. Their alien friend was giving Jack a look that clearly said, "No, dumbass," but in the most Teal'cish way possible. Next to him, Sam started giggling as well, and Jack gave her another surprised look before he too started to laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so I'm really sorry if it's out of character. They stated in this episode that they had been working together for six months. I think, at this point, they would have been getting more comfortable with each other while still managing to surprise each other. I really hope that Teal'c wasn't too out of character, either, but we all know that the big guy has a huge heart. ALIMOO1971, your requests will be coming soon! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	65. Watch the Fireworks

**Author's Note: I figured I should get this one up, since it is the Fourth of July. Athena121 requested this one. I'm just guessing on Cassie's age, by the way. I hope that you all like this chapter! I know it's a little late, but Happy Fourth of July!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Also, I got my explanation of fireworks from Wikipedia, so I'm sorry if it's wrong.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"Well aren't you all decked out?" Jack smiled as he took in Cassie's appearance. The eleven year old was decked out in true Fourth of July fashion.

She was wearing a red, white, and blue t-shirt, complete with a glittery flag. She was wearing jean shorts, and her hair was braided into two pigtails with red, white, and blue ribbons tied in bows at the end.

Cassie nodded her head. "Jack, this holiday is so much fun! Daniel said I get to use _sparklers_ when it got dark!"

"Did he now?" Jack looked up at the archeologist, who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Remembering the incident with the flaming marshmallow, Jack continued, "Well, he can supervise you, then."

Cassie just grinned and ran into Jack's backyard so that she could greet the other SGC personnel. Jack had decided to throw a picnic to celebrate the national holiday. He was especially using this picnic to introduce Cassie and Teal'c to yet another Earth tradition and holiday.

After sending the bouncing girl into the backyard, Jack took his place in front of the grill. A few minutes later, Sam appeared next to him, holding two bottles of water. She offered one to him, and Jack took it with a nod of thanks and a smile.

"What are you up to, Carter?" he asked as he flipped a burger.

"Nothing much, sir," Sam replied. "I'm just trying to avoid the kick ball game."

"Ah. Well, you could help me grill."

Sam smiled. "Can't say that I'd be too much help, sir. Grilling isn't exactly my area of expertise."

Jack looked at her then, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You could always stand there and look pretty."

Sam gave a half-exasperated, half-amused look. She had quickly learned that he didn't mean things like that in a degrading way. "Sir."

Jack just grinned at her and marveled to himself that she could manage to scold him with a title that was meant give _him_ authority.

Cassie appeared at Sam's side a moment later, grabbing onto her hand and swinging on it. "Thanks for braiding my hair, Sam!"

"No problem, munchkin," Sam said with a laugh as she went to hug Cassie. But she was already on the move again, running across the yard to jump on Teal'c's back.

"_You_ braided her hair, Carter?" Jack asked, unable to keep the shocked look off of his face.

For some reason, Sam blushed. Before she could answer, however, Janet joined them and held a package o f cheese out.

"The cheese you requested, colonel," she said. "And yes, Sam did braid Cassie's hair. I couldn't braid her hair if my life depended on it." She left to talk to Daniel then, winking at Sam and stifling a laugh as the captain's cheeks turned an even brighter pink.

"What?" Sam finally said. "I can braid hair."

Jack just smiled and flipped another burger. Sam Carter was certainly full of surprises, and that was something that he was just going to have to get used to. Every time he thought that he might have begun to figure her out, she went and did something to completely throw him again.

"Hey, Sam!" Cassie had raced back across the yard and had grabbed Sam's hand again. "Come play volleyball with us!"

"I thought they were playing kickball," Sam said. But even as she said, she was setting her water bottle down and allowing herself to be pulled across the yard by the excited eleven-year old.

"Now we're playing volleyball!" Cassie turned and latched on to Jack's hand as well. Her momentum made Jack shift, but he held his footing.

"Cass, I have to watch the grill—" Jack began half-heartedly, but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"It's okay!" Cassie exclaimed. She waved General Hammond over, and he came, picking up Jack's discarded spatula with a smile on his face. "General Hammond will take over? Won't you, General?"

"Of course I will, Cassie," General Hammond said. He grinned at Jack and Sam. "You two go and have some fun."

"Oh, gee. Thanks, General Hammond," Jack muttered.

* * *

Some time later, the sky had grown dark enough for the fireworks to begin. Everyone was loading up into cars and going to the local park for the firework show. In the meantime, everyone was messing around with sparklers, poppers, and mini-fireworks.

In the front of Jack's house, Cassie was throwing poppers down onto the sidewalk, watching in fascination each time it made the little popping noise. Teal'c was watching as well, with one eyebrow raised and his head tilted.

"What is its purpose?" Teal'c asked.

Sam, Jack, and Daniel looked at each other. They were all a little unsure of what the purpose of the poppers were. Finally, Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fun?"

Teal'c nodded his head once. "I see."

"Well, uh… Hey, look, Cassie! Sparklers!"

Jack lit the sparkler in Cassie's hand and laughed when she squealed. He lit another one and handed it to Sam, who demonstrated to Cassie what one could do with a sparkler. However, Cassie just stared at her sparkler with wide eyes until it went out. They discarded it in a bucket of water, and Jack lit another one for her.

This time, Cassie danced around them, swinging the sparkler and marveling at the pretty designs she could make. Jack and Daniel quickly jumped out of the way as she ran by them.

Janet took off after her daughter. "Cassie, don't run!" she scolded.

Jack just shook his head. "I don't think we should let her have anything that can catch fire."

By then, everyone was ready to go to the park. The members of SG-1, plus Janet and Cassie all piled into Jack's truck and led the caravan to the park. When they got there, they spread the blankets on the ground and took their seats.

"What are fireworks?" Cassie asked.

Of course, Sam quickly jumped in to begin her explanation. "There are two types of fireworks, ground and aerial. There is a tube or casing, most often made from paper, that is filled with a combustible material. When the firework is launched it creates all different kinds of shapes that are all different colors."

Daniel took his turn in explaining fireworks, as well. "Fireworks were invented in China during the seventh century," he explained. "They were used to scare away evil spirits."

Cassie nodded her head vigorously, but Jack saw her glance at him. Cassie was a brilliant kid, for sure, but sometimes everyone just needed a simple explanation.

"Fire. In the sky," Jack stated. And as he spoke, the first firework was launched into the sky, releasing a fountain of blue and green.

"Oooh," Cassie whispered, all explanations forgotten. She laid back on her back, staring up at the sky with wide, fascinated eyes.

Jack laid down as well, next to Cassie. Sam took the spot on the other side of Cassie, and Daniel took the spot next to her. Teal'c remained cross-legged next to Jack, his face pointed straight up at the sky. And Janet stood behind them, snapping pictures the whole time.

Jack watched the fireworks, but he also watched Cassie. She seemed to be having the time of her life, watching the pretty and colorful explosions in the sky.

A glance at Sam revealed that she was pretty feeling the same way. She was watching the fireworks with an almost child-like fascination, her eyes almost as big and round as Cassie's. Jack found himself studying her much longer than he should have, but her excitement was practically contagious.

Sam turned her head, and their eyes met. She smiled at him, and Jack returned the smile. They both looked down at Cassie when they felt sharp tugs on their hands, however.

"You guys are gonna miss the finale if you keep staring at each other!" she whispered loudly.

Jack and Sam blinked in surprise. How had she even known…?

Jack and Sam's eyes met again, and Jack just shrugged his shoulders. Sam barely managed to stifle a giggle, and they all turned to watch the finale together.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked it. I hope that everyone had a great Fourth of July!**


	66. Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note: Wow! The response I got for last chapter was fantastic! Thank you so much! I just wanted to fit another one in before I do another holiday. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Torment of Tantalus **

"Congratulations, Katherine and Ernest," Daniel said. All four members of SG-1 were wearing large grins on their faces as they congratulated the bride and groom.

Katherine beamed at them and reached for Daniel's hands. "I wanted to thank you again," she said. "All of you." She let go of Daniel's hands and squeezed Jack's and then Teal'c's. Sam bent down to hug her, as well.

"Katherine, please," Jack said. "You're making me blush."

Katherine just shook her head and smiled. All four members of SG-1 were seated at their table, as they had all been a part of the wedding party. Katherine and Ernest had insisted, since they claimed that it was SG-1 that had brought them together once again.

The wedding had taken place on a warm summer day, out on the grounds of Katherine's estate. A big, white tent had been set up, along with a dance floor in the middle. It was dark now, and a soft glow was coming from lanterns set up throughout the tent.

It was a relatively small affair, made up of Katherine's colleagues and friends. Several people from the SGC had also been invited. All in all, it had been a beautiful ceremony and a wonderful reception. Dinner had just been finished, and people had flooded to the dance floor.

"You look lovely, Samantha," Katherine added.

Everyone turned towards Sam, and she ducked her head and smiled. "Thanks," she said. She was wearing a simple, blue, strapless dress, but in Jack's opinion, Katherine was right. He wasn't about to admit to himself, but he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her all night. It was just like Shavadi and that damn dress.

Apparently, he hadn't been doing that good of a job hiding it, because Daniel kept giving him pointed looks, and he had gotten the eyebrow from Teal'c more than once.

Realizing that there were more people who wanted their time to talk to the happy couple, Jack ushered his team along. As they left, Sam and Daniel went to the dance floor while Jack and Teal'c went back to their table.

Not even two minutes later, Katherine was taking a seat next to Jack. She was watching Sam and Daniel on the dance floor, just like Jack had been without realizing it. Quickly turning away, Jack instead twisted towards Katherine.

"Shouldn't you be talking to wedding guests?" he teased.

"I had more important things to do," Katherine said. She dipped her head once towards Sam. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Jack sighed. "Katherine."

"Jack," Katherine said. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "It's just a dance."

She was right. It was just a dance. Co-workers danced together all of the team. Hell, there were a ton of co-workers out on the dance floor now. Including Sam and Daniel. The fact that Jack was making this into a bigger deal than it needed to be… Well, he didn't know what it meant. And he didn't want to think about what it meant, either.

Without giving himself time to think about it, Jack left his chair and went over towards Sam and Daniel. The song they had been dancing to was coming to an end, and Jack approached them with his hands in his pockets.

"Mind if I cut in, Danny boy?" Jack asked.

There was a smile forming on Daniel's face that Jack chose to ignore. The archeologist stepped back from Sam as he pressed his lips together in order to hide that smile. "Go for it, Jack," he said.

Jack chose to ignore Daniel's rather unsubtle double meaning as he stepped in front of Sam and held his hand out. Sam, her cheeks just barely flaring with pink embarrassment, placed her hand in Jack's and her other one on his shoulder. Jack's other hand came to rest on her waist, and they began to spin around the dance floor.

"So… Carter…" Jack said. He was entirely unsure of what to say. What did you say to your second-in-command as you danced with her?

"So… Colonel…" Sam replied with a smile. It wasn't as if she really had any clue what to say, either. The way that man looked in his dress blues… it really threw her off. And it really shouldn't have.

"You like weddings?" Jack finally asked. He had to say something. Anything. He had to keep himself from pulling her closer.

"Yes sir. I love weddings," Sam said. "I have ever since I was a little girl."

Jack tried to imagine a little Samantha Carter running around in a wedding veil, and he was surprised to find that he could. Which was also bad. That was not how he was supposed to be imagining his second-in-command.

"Really?" Jack said instead.

"My mother helped planned my aunt's," Sam explained.

Jack couldn't think of anything to say after that, and Sam didn't say anything, either. They spent the rest of the song swaying in a circle. Jack could still see Daniel giving him that look over Sam's head. And Teal'c was still giving him the eyebrow. And that was when Jack realized that he and Sam had gotten closer during the dance.

There was still a respectable amount of distance between them. It wasn't much, but it was apparent that everyone had noticed it. At least, the four people who were giving him smug looks from their table did.

The song ended, and they returned to their table. The cake was served, and Sam had even managed to get Teal'c onto the dance floor at some point during the night.

Then, towards the end of the reception, a couple of people had convinced Katherine to throw her small bouquet of flowers. So all of the woman gathered on the dance floor, and Daniel had managed to coerce Sam into going up there, as well. She stood in the center of the group, occasionally throwing glares at Daniel as Katherine prepared to throw her bouquet.

She looked over her shoulder, a grin on her face as she threw the flowers.

And Sam caught them.

Daniel was grinning, and he looked over at Jack, his eyes twinkling with the same look that Katherine had had earlier.

"It's a shame that Katherine didn't have a garter…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this chapter. Just to clarify, Daniel's comment at the end was supposed to get under Jack's skin. This didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to, but since Katherine and Ernest got married, SG-1 had to be there!**


	67. A Time for Thanks

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! This one is a request from ALIMOO1971. (Finally, I posted it.) I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"Whoa."

Cassie was staring at the dining room table; and she wasn't the only one, either. Daniel and Jack were gaping at the spread of food on the table as well.

"Yeah, whoa," Jack repeated.

"Glad you're impressed," Sam said as she came into the dining room from the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on a dishtowel and admiring the food spread out on the table as well.

Daniel looked shocked. "Sam…" he began, but he seemed unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"What?" Sam asked.

Jack finished Daniel's sentence for him with a raised eyebrow. "Carter… did you cook all of this?"

Sam's eyes narrowed at her commanding officer's tone of voice and the way that he looked extremely amused. And even though she tried, she couldn't even be the littlest bit frustrated with him.

"I'll have you know that I can cook… sir," she added belatedly. She saw both of his eyebrows shoot up, and she finished, "…Sometimes. When I'm paying attention."

"How do you get distracted cooking?" Daniel asked.

"You're one to talk," Jack muttered.

Sam nodded her head in agreement, laughing. "I just start thinking about other things. My projects, ideas… you know."

Before anyone could make any more arguments about how good of a cook they were, Janet came in from the kitchen. She gestured to the place settings at the table before guiding Cassie to her seat.

"Good, you're all here," Janet said. "It's time to eat."

"We're not even in the infirmary, and she's still bossing us around," Jack mumbled as he took a seat across from Cassie. Sam took her seat next to Cassie, and Daniel and Teal'c sat on either side of Jack. Janet sat in the seat on the other side of Cassie and grabbed the platter of turkey at the head of the table.

They spent the next hour filling up on turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots, corn, cornbread, sweet potatoes, stuffing, and biscuits. Even though Janet and Sam had cooked a large amount of food—enough for at least twice the amount of people they had—nearly every single serving dish was clean.

"What is the purpose of this holiday?" Teal'c asked as Sam and Janet were once again busy in the kitchen.

Daniel was getting up to help them, but Teal'c's question was too good to pass up. He sat down again, his eager history boy look on his face, when Jack cut him off.

"To stuff your face with food and watch football," Jack said.

Daniel frowned at Jack. "No it's not," he said. He turned to Teal'c. "It's when the Native Americans and—"

"Basically, the Native Americans and pilgrims had dinner together," Jack said.

"Jack, that's not—"

"Daniel, I'm trying to keep it simple for the child." Jack gestured to Cassie, who was watching the conversation with interest.

Daniel's frown turned into a scowl as he turned to Cassie. "In keeping with Jack's "simple explanation," because the explanation of Thanksgiving really isn't all that difficult, the whole point of Thanksgiving is to basically give thanks. Back in the sixteen hundreds, when the pilgrims first settled in the United States, they had Thanksgiving to celebrate and give thanks for good harvests, safe voyages, and peace. It was also to give thanks to the Native Americans, who helped feed the pilgrims by teaching them how to harvest different kinds of crop and how to fish. See?" Daniel swivled back towards Jack with a smug look on his face. "It's not a difficult explanation at all."

Now it was Jack's turn to scowl. "I just wanted some pie," he muttered.

Daniel just shook his head in mild disbelief and amusement as when Sam and Janet came back in the dining room. They were each carrying two pie plates, and both Jack and Cassie's faces lit up as they set them on the table.

"Relax, colonel," Janet said. "We have the pie. I guess that's something for you to be thankful for."

"Mmmm, pie," Jack replied as he immediately reached for a slice of pumpkin pie. Then, around a mouthful, he added, "Yeah, sure, you bet'cha."

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone (except for Teal'c) was lounging in the living room. They had cleaned out every single dish that Janet and Sam had served food in. Teal'c alone had eaten an entire pie and a half, along with half the turkey.

"I don't think that I can move," Daniel groaned. He was wedged in an armchair with Sam, and they were both watching Cassie play with her puppy instead of watching the football game that Jack had turned on. Janet had fallen asleep on the love seat, and Jack was stretched out across the couch. Teal'c was sitting on the floor between the couch and the armchair, his legs crossed.

Apparently, Cassie could still move, because she was lightly throwing a tennis ball around so the puppy could fetch it. She was chasing the puppy around the room as well, and Sam's stomach was hurting just watching her.

"Cassie, be careful," she called. "You don't want to upset your stomach."

Cassie grinned at Sam. "Sam, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Let the kid have some fun, Carter," Jack called from the couch. "She's gotta run off all of her energy."

As soon as the words left Jack's mouth, however, Cassie put her hand to her stomach. Before anyone could say or do anything, Cassie emptied the contents of her stomach all over the living room floor.

The sound woke Janet up, and she immediately went into doctor and mom mode, pressing her hand to Cassie's forehead and rubbing her back.

As Janet led Cassie into the bathroom, Sam couldn't help but turn towards her commanding officer with a pointed look on her face.

Jack pointed a finger at her. "Don't. Say. Anything."

* * *

**Author's Note: I was aiming for it to be a little bit humorous. Poor Cassie! She's probably not used to eating so much! Also, I hope my basic explanation of Thanksgiving sufficed. I just meant to have Jack explain it in a very Jack-ish way. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	68. Day One

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for the great reviews! I really hope that I'm not jinxing this by saying it, but I've been updating a lot more. I've been re-watching all of the SG-1 episodes, and I've been extremely inspired. I'm undertaking a whole slew of 'Little Moments.' There will be seven in this little series, and it will all be about the seven or so days that Sam, Jack, and Teal'c spent on P3X-234. I'm totally making up what P3X-234 looks like. I was going to go for tropical planet, but I had another idea instead. I hope that they don't disappoint!**

**With regards to last chapter, the first version I put up didn't have any mention of thanks… at all. And it was a 'Little Moment' about Thanksgiving. And, to top it all off, my original explanation of Thanksgiving was pretty lame. So I went back to fix it, and I hope that everyone likes the new version!**

**This series will be alternating with the series of Cassie's first holidays, so hopefully there won't be too much of the same thing. I'm sorry for the really long author's note. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: P3X-234, The Pond**

**Day One**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…"

Sam looked up from the book that she always kept stored in her pack with a little scowl on her face. She liked her commanding officer; she really did. She probably liked him a little too much. But truth be told, he was really starting to get on her nerves.

And they had only been on P3X-234 for one day.

Apparently, Teal'c had had enough of what had become Jack's mantra over the past twenty-four hours. He turned towards his friend with one eyebrow raised and his hands clasped behind his back.

"O'Neill," he stated.

Jack stopped and looked up at him. "'Sup, T?"

"Please refrain from repeating the same word."

Jack just grinned at Teal'c and dragged a twig through the dirt from his place on the ground. "Dull, bored, dull, bored, dull, bored, dull, bored…"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to read her book. Really, she just wanted to go home. "Sir."

Jack looked up, an eyebrow raised in a perfect impression of Teal'c. "Carter?"

"Why don't we find something for you to do?" she suggested somewhat cheekily. She knew that she might have been bordering on insubordination, but she was quickly becoming desperate. God only knew how long they would be stuck on this planet, and she had to figure out something for Jack to do. And quick, before both she and Teal'c went insane.

"What would you suggest that I do, Major?" Jack asked. Sam blushed at what could have been a double meaning to his words, and she looked away from him, down at the forest floor.

She found a large stick on the ground and was struck with a sudden idea. Snatching it up, she dug through her pack until she found a spool of thread. She made quick work of tying it to the stop of the stick and dug through her pack once again. Finding some wire, she made it into a 'J' shape and attached it to the other end of the string.

With a satisfied smile, she held it out to Jack. "Here, sir," she said.

Jack took it, his eyes wide as he inspected Sam's handiwork. "Carter… is this what I think it is?"

"It is, sir," Sam said. She gestured to the beautiful pond in front of them. "You said you wanted to go fishing…"

And that was all that Sam needed to say. Jack made his way over to the edge of the pond and cast his new fishing rod. Teal'c was looking at Sam as though he was going to drop down onto his knees and start worshiping her at any second.

"Thank you, Major Carter," he said, his appreciation for what she had done evident in his voice.

Sam grinned and returned to her book. But she was once again interrupted by Jack. Though this time, it was with an excited declaration.

"Hey! There are actually fish in this pond!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	69. Secret Cupid

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter. The response I got was absolutely fantastic, so I'm really hoping that you all like days two through seven. This is another request from ALIMOO1971. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack!"

Jack grinned as Cassie came bouncing into his office and handed him a homemade valentine and a little bag of candy. She waited as Jack opened the card with a hopeful look on her face.

Jack smiled at the picture that Cassie had drawn of her along with all of SG-1. It had been a long time since he had had a hand-drawn picture, but he knew that he would proudly display it on his fridge when he got home. He already had several hanging up in his office.

"This is great, Cass!" Jack opened the bag of candy and inspected it. She had gotten all of his favorite candy and had stuffed as much of it into the little bag as she could.

Cassie beamed at him and bounced up and down. "I have to give Sam her Valentine. Wanna come with me?"

Jack paused and looked down at his watch before he smiled at Cassie. "Sure. It's time for lunch, anyway. Maybe if we're lucky, we can talk her into coming down to the commissary with us."

Cassie practically skipped all the way to Sam's lab, stopping to say hello to each person she knew along the way. Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling. He knew that the SGC was really no place for a kid, but every once in a while, maybe a visit from Cassie was just what they needed.

Cassie ran into Sam's lab without knocking. "Sam! Sam! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Jack entered the lab just as he heard a loud thump and then a muffled curse. Sam head appeared from under her work bench, one hand holding a tool, and the other rubbing the back of her head. She was scowling until she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Cassie!" she said as she made her way around the workbench to hug the excited eleven year old. She reached behind her and rummaged through one of her many desk drawers before she pulled out a huge container of chocolate wrapped with a big pink bow. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Cassie quickly exchanged gifts with Sam and ripped the bow off of the box. She stuck the bow on her head before she tore into the chocolate. Sam watched with an amused smile after she had opened her own card and candy bag.

"Don't tell your mom," Sam added quietly.

Jack, however, was looking down at Cassie with a worried look on her face. "Was I supposed to get you a gift?" he asked.

Cassie looked momentarily heartbroken before she gave Jack a small smile and patted his arm. "That's okay, Jack," she said.

Before Sam could say anything to either Jack or Cassie, Jack's face broke out into a large grin. He gave Cassie a one-armed hug as he exclaimed, "You didn't think I was serious, did you, Cass? Of course I got you a present!"

Cassie's first response was to hit Jack in the stomach. "That wasn't funny!" she said, but then she started laughing. Sam was watching him with a disbelieving look on her face, but he just smiled at her before he went over to one of her rarely-used file cabinets.

He reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a large, white teddy bear. He handed it to Cassie, whose face lit up as she accepted the bear.

"Thanks, Jack!"

Sam looked over at her commanding officer. "That… that…" Finding no words for what had just happened, Sam finally asked, "How did you even get that in my office?"

Jack just grinned at Sam and held out his arm to Cassie. She took his arm while clutching her new stuffed bear and her box of chocolate in her other one.

They all turned into the hallway. As they were waiting for the elevator, Cassie turned to Jack, her face innocent but with a little twinkle in her eyes. With a small smile, she asked, "Jack, why didn't you get Sam anything for Valentine's Day?"

* * *

Janet had completely reamed Jack for his little joke while they were at lunch. Cassie had given Daniel and Teal'c their valentines, and Janet had even scolded Sam for giving Cassie chocolate before lunch.

Still, after lunch, everyone had decided to take Cassie bowling. Sam had gone back to her lab to pick up her laptop case. As she shuffled through some files on her desk, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

There, sitting just next to her computer, was a small bouquet of daisies. They sat in a small, white cup, just out of view of anyone who happened to peek into her office. Sam smiled as she rubbed one of the petals between her fingers.

Maybe Jack did get her something for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Obviously, Jack did get her the flowers. But she couldn't be too sure, and I didn't just want her to assume. I hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	70. Day Two

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the great reviews! I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed 'Day One.' I hope that you all like 'Day Two!'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: P3X-234, The Stargate**

**Day Two**

Sam put her hands on her hips and sighed before she reached for the DHD. Biting her lip, she dialed Earth's address once again. The first six chevrons locked, but the seventh one didn't.

Sam groaned and dropped her head to the DHD. It had been two days, and she was practically going stir crazy. She couldn't believe that they didn't have to the Stargate up yet. If she knew Daniel—and she did—he would have known right away what they were doing when they beamed up their Stargate. So, General Hammond would have the second Stargate brought to the SGC right away.

Of course, this was all assumption. She hated that she was being so impatient, but… there really was nothing for her to do here.

It was a nice planet, sure. Lots of nice forests, and huge pond filled with fish in view of the Stargate. The nights were clear and beautiful, filled with constellations that Sam had never seen before. The temperature remained warm with a constant breeze, so it was never too hot or too cold. All in all, if she absolutely had to pick a planet to be stuck on, this would be it.

Though she wished that Daniel were here. They would all have had something to do with him there. Teal'c and Sam would have someone to discuss things with. Jack would have had someone to annoy. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with Jack and Teal'c—it was just that it felt like something was missing without Daniel there.

"Hey, Carter," Jack said as he approached her. "What'cha doin'?"

"Just… checking to see if they have the second Stargate up, sir," Sam replied. "They don't."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and pointed back to the fire that Teal'c was building. He grinned proudly. "I caught dinner."

Sam smiled. Jack had spent the past twenty-four hours fishing. So far, they had had fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was a fish similar to trout on Earth, but the only thing was that it was colored a bright, neon purple.

"Let me guess," Sam said.

"Yup. Purple fish," Jack said. "At least it tastes good."

"I wish we could find some fruit or vegetables or something," Sam said. "The fish is good, and everything, but I don't know how long we're going to be here. I'd rather not eat fish for an undisclosed amount of time."

"Shame on you, Carter. Fish are great."

"If you say so, sir."

Teal'c had taken it upon himself to clean and de-bone the fish. The poor guy was starving, and neither Sam nor Jack offered to help. When Teal'c got like this, it was best to just leave him be.

"So, you said that you don't know how long we're going to be here," Jack said as he took a seat on a log. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"We just have to keep re-dialing until we get a connection," Sam said. "I can't imagine that it would take more than two or three days to get the Stargate up and running. We can probably try later tonight, actually. They would have had three days, given the time difference."

"Oh."

Sam smiled. "The days are longer here, sir."

"Ah. Got'cha." He watched as Teal'c began cooking the fish over the open fire. Sam grabbed a branch from one of the trees that were very similar to pine trees. When she put the needles in the fire, however, the flames turned a bright blue with a red, flickering outline. She was absolutely fascinated by the colors given off by the burning plant.

"Careful, Carter," Jack said.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Jack. "Thanks for the concern, sir, but I think I've got it," she said playfully.

Sam threw the branch into the fire after that, and Teal'c handed out the fish. They ate quietly, watching as the sky darkened with beautiful greens, blues, yellows, and oranges.

Once they were finished eating, Sam made her way back to the Stargate. She quickly punched in the first six symbols before taking a deep breath and pressing the seventh symbol. The chevron didn't lock once again and Sam hit her fist on the center of the DHD.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, now." Sam turned around to find Jack approaching her. He was wearing an amused look that he was trying—and failing—to hide. "Don't break it. We need it to get back."

Sam made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat in response and punched the address for Earth in again. It didn't lock, and Sam groaned. She just wanted to go back. Honestly, she would much rather bond with her team back on Earth where there were showers. And real food. And other stuff to do besides look at the sky all day.

"Look, Carter. This might not be the best way to say this, but I really think that you need to take this time to relax. We have at least another couple of days before they have the Stargate hooked up. This is our vacation. We should enjoy it while we can."

Sam studied Jack for a long moment. He was probably right. This would be the only time that they would be able to relax without someone calling them in the middle of the night to fix something. She really did need to relax, even though she didn't really want to admit it.

"Okay," Sam finally said. She moved away from the Stargate. "Okay."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Great. Let's go see if we can scare Teal'c!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I could just imagine Sam going stir crazy within the first couple of nights. The next five 'Little Moments' in this series will be about them relaxing and trying to have fun on P3X-234, given the situation. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	71. Big White Fluffy Teddy Bears

**Author's Note: Well, I was going to do the Easter one next in the holiday series, but a few people asked for this and it was too good to pass up. I'm combining two ideas from 2AM and ALIMOO1971. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, don't own it.**

* * *

**Singularity**

Jack glanced around, grateful for years of special ops training. No one was coming from either end of the hallway, and Sam's lab was empty. He crept in, the white, fluffy teddy bear tucked under his left arm.

He stood in Sam's darkened lab, brow furrowed in thought as he looked for the best hiding place. He couldn't hide the bear anywhere near her desk or work table. She spent way too much time around those areas.

Jack thought briefly about stuffing the bear under one of the many tables, but they would be too easily visible there. It was a large, white, fluffy teddy bear. It wasn't hard to miss. His next spot was on top of one of the massive monitors, but who knows what Sam shoved up there. To anyone that didn't know her, her lab looked like a bomb went off inside of it. But to Sam, it was a complex filing system. Daniel's was the exact same way.

Finally, Jack spotted one of the many filing cabinets lined up against the far wall. The one all the way in the corner was literally gathering dust. That one must not have been used in years. There was no way that Sam would look in it by this time tomorrow.

He was just walking towards the filing cabinet when someone walked into Sam's lab. It was Daniel, looking down at the file in his hand, his other hand, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Sam. I was wondering if you were ready to go up to lunch now. I know Jack will kill us for being late—" Daniel finally looked up, pausing with his fingers still pressed between the center of his glasses.

Jack froze. One hand had the stuffed bear raised, poised and ready to put it in the bottom drawer of the abandoned filing cabinet. His other hand was stretched out towards the handle of said drawer, but he hadn't quite reached it yet.

The two men stared at each other before Daniel finally said, "Jack?"

Jack stood up and shoved the bear behind his back, holding it with both hands. "Daniel?" he replied, an innocent look on his face.

Daniel looked around Sam's lab, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What… What are you doing in Sam's lab with a stuffed teddy bear?"

Jack blinked. "What stuffed teddy bear?"

Daniel finally gave Jack a look. The look that clearly read, 'stop being a jackass, Jack'. He nodded his head behind Jack's back and raised an eyebrow in a good impression of Teal'c.

Jack sighed and pulled the bear out from behind his back. "If you must know," he said, opening the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. He put the bear inside and then shut the drawer before he stood up. "It's a Valentine's Day present for Cassie. Hey. What did you get for Cassie?"

"I got her one of the edible flower arrangements," Daniel said. "Well, actually, it's for her and Janet. And before you ask, Teal'c got her a five pound Hershey's bar. Stop trying to change the subject. Why couldn't you just wait to give it to Cassie tomorrow? You know she's coming to visit."

"Daniel, I can't be seen with a big fluffy teddy bear," Jack said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. "Could you imagine what would happen if the marines saw me?"

"Jack, you're a really awful liar sometimes," Daniel said. "I guess Sam went up to lunch already?"

"Yeah, Carter and Teal'c are up there. I told them that I was coming to look at you. You know, so I could commence Operation Teddy Bear."

Daniel chuckled and shook his head as they left Sam's lab and walked over to the elevator. Jack grinned and turned to Daniel, and the archeologist knew that he wasn't going to like whatever came out Jack's mouth next.

"So, a flower arrangement for Cassie and Dr. Frasier? Got a little crush on the doc, do you, Danny boy?" he said.

Daniel wasn't entirely sure if he should argue with Jack or just ignore him. But he got a sudden idea; one that would ensure him actually having the last word with Jack, for once. It was dangerous, being in an enclosed space with him, but Daniel was willing to risk it. It was too good to pass up. And besides, they were almost at the floor the commissary was on.

Daniel smirked. "Well, you were just hiding the teddy bear in Sam's office so you would have an excuse to go and see her tomorrow."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the elevator doors opened. And Daniel, without looking back at Jack's very red face, took off running.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	72. Day Three

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! Just for the record, I don't know anything about fishing, so I'm just winging it with this one. So the descriptions on how to cast a line will be really vague. I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will be SG-1 celebrating Easter with Cassie for the first time. At ALIMOO1971's request, it is another throw up chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: P3X-234, The Pond**

**Day Three**

Jack couldn't believe it, but Sam Carter actually slept late.

Teal'c was meditating over by the embers of the campfire. Sam, however, was curled up on her side, fast asleep. Jack stood with his Carter-made fishing pole in one hand, a purple fish in the other.

With a sigh, Jack let the flapping fish back into the water with a splash. Even though this was the beginning of their third day on P3X-234, they had had way too much of the purple fish already. They were going on a berry-finding mission later in the day. Teal'c was their taste tester—his symbiote could handle it if the berries were poisonous.

The splash most of woken Sam up, because she climbed to her feet and walked over to him. She was rubbing at her eyes, yawning as she stopped next to him.

"Morning, sir," she mumbled through a yawn.

Jack chuckled as he cast his line. "Morning, Carter. Sleep well?"

"It's not like there's much else to do here, sir. Besides eating purple fish, that is."

"We're going berry-hunting today, so that should take up a good two hours." Jack pulled the string back in, careful not to swing the hook around. But Sam wasn't paying attention to where the hook was or concentrating on their conversation anymore. Instead, she was staring at his fishing rod.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked. She must still have been waking up, since she didn't add 'sir' onto the end of her question. Not that Jack minded. Well, he did mind, but not for the right reasons. It was hard to think of her as 'Carter' when she wasn't calling him 'sir.'

Jack looked down at her, a smile touching his lips. "And I thought you were the smart one." She just gave him a look, the one that said '_really?_' Jack laughed and said, "I'm fishing, Carter. It's not like there's much else to do."

That made Sam give him a sleepy smile. "Please tell me that you're not trying to catch more purple fish, sir."

"Nah. If they bite, I throw them back. It's just relaxing." He reeled the hook back in as best as he could before he held the rod out to Sam. "Wanna give it a try, Carter?"

Sam looked more awake at this. She held her hand up and shook her head. "No thanks, sir."

"Come on, Carter. It might help with that whole relaxing thing."

"Sir."

"Carter…" Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Did Dad never teach you how to fish?"

To his surprise, Sam blushed. "He wasn't around a lot when I was kid, and Mark didn't like to fish. Come to think of it, my dad didn't do a lot of fishing. He was more of a golf guy."

"Alright, we need to do something about this," Jack declared. He handed Sam the fishing rod. "It's not that hard. Just swing your arm back and let it fly."

Sam gave Jack a skeptical look, but she feebly flicked the fishing pole just to amuse him. Jack gave an overly-dramatic frown and threw his hands up in the air.

"Come on Carter, you gotta put a little more effort into it. Cast that line like you mean it."

"Sir," Sam said again.

Jack just ignored Sam and stepped behind her. "I have you at a pond. This is sort of like fishing at my cabin. I'm going to work with what I can get."

Sam didn't argue much as Jack situated her fingers around the fishing pole and then grabbed her hand. When Jack brought her arm back, he grabbed her hip to steady her. They both watched as they cast the line perfectly.

They both stood there for a long moment, watching the hook bob in the water. They must have been really tired, since neither of them moved until Sam felt a sharp tug on the fishing line.

They jumped apart, and Sam nearly let the fishing rod go. Jack snatched it out of the air just in time and pulled the fish in. He quickly let it return to the water as he watched Sam.

"I think I'm going back to bed," Sam finally said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack agreed.

As they approached the campfire, Teal'c stood up. He gave Jack a knowing look—well, as much of a look as Teal'c normally gave. Jack just held a finger up as he lay down on his back under the lightning sky.

Teal'c just looked down at Sam and Jack. "Indeed," he said before he walked away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wasn't sure if this was too much, so I hope that it was okay. At any rate, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	73. Here Comes Peter Cottontail

**Author's Note: I'm just going to take a quick moment to spaz out here. You are all so amazing, honestly. Your reviews constantly inspire me to continue this story, and you have no idea how much they mean to me. So thank you.**

**So this is completely the idea of ALIMOO1971. I just added the dialogue. And the bit about not liking the bunny. I hope that I did it justice. Just a warning, this is another Cassie-throw-up chapter. I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"That wasn't funny, Jack!"

Jack stared back at the eleven year-old with an incredulous look on his face. "What are you blaming me for?" he demanded. "You're mom wanted you to get a picture with him!"

"He was creepy!" Cassie insisted with wide eyes.

"It's a _bunny_ for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed.

"Bunnies aren't supposed to be _scary_!" Cassie retorted. "That bunny was really scary! And he smelled _weird_!"

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but Sam stepped between her arguing commanding officer and goddaughter. "Okay, that's enough," she said with an amused smile on her face. Behind them, Daniel was trying—and failing—to hide his laughter, and Teal'c was watching Cassie and Jack with his eyebrow raised. "We've got a couple hours until Janet gets back. You can tell her all about the bunny then, Cass. Okay?"

Cassie grudgingly crossed her arms as she climbed out of Jack's truck and headed towards his house, where they were having Easter dinner. Daniel clambered out after her, calling, "You know, I thought the bunny was kind of scary, too!"

"Not helping, Daniel!" Sam yelled after him.

"Eh, she'll eat some candy and be happy," Jack said. "We bought all that candy, and you and Daniel spent hours putting it in baskets. I hope she eats it, because then I'll be stuck with it, and that won't be good for anyone."

Sam laughed and said, "It didn't take us hours. And all Daniel did was put the grass in the bottom and then complain about how itchy it made him."

"Space Monkey, you're allergic to everything," Jack announced as they entered the house.

But Daniel's retort was lost in the loud shriek that came from Cassie. She was standing in the doorway to the dining room, her eyes as wide as saucers. She took in the impressive spread of candy that SG-1 had arranged for her before she turned to face them.

"Is this… for _me_?" she managed to ask.

Laughing, Jack ruffled her hair. "You bet it is. Not even Teal'c could eat all of this himself." He nudged her towards the table. "Have at it, kid."

Cassie eagerly and enthusiastically dug into the candy. SG-1 watched with amused and affectionate looks on their faces before Daniel turned and said, "Are we sure that this is a good idea? Janet would kill us if she saw how much candy we were giving Cassie."

"Daniel Jackson, I would think that it was apparent by now that O'Neill does not care what Dr. Frasier says about how much candy he gives to young Cassandra to consume," Teal'c said with a tilt of his head.

"Besides, Carter said the Doc won't be back for a couple of hours. Cassie can eat as much chocolate and jellybeans as she wants. In fact…" Jack reached over and snagged a chocolate bunny. "I think I'll have some myself. Carter, would you care to split a chocolate bunny with me?"

Laughing at the look on Daniel's face, Sam said, "I'd be delighted, sir."

* * *

Cassie had managed to put a decent dent in the candy by the time that Janet called and said that she was half an hour away with the food. At that point, Sam said that Cassie should let up a little bit, but since she had been given free rein earlier, Cassie didn't really see the point. She managed to sneak more candy when no one was looking.

Cassie was currently in the backyard with Jack, tossing a Frisbee back and forth. They kept trying to get Daniel to play by pegging the Frisbee at him, which, needless to say, he wasn't very receptive too. Daniel was trying to hide behind Teal'c, but Teal'c kept moving around the porch.

Sam heard a car door slam out front, and she called out, "Janet is here!" before going to help her friend bring the food in. Daniel and Teal'c followed to help, and between the four of them, they managed to take everything into the house in one trip.

They heard a shriek from the backyard, and Jack came in a few moments later carrying Cassie over his shoulder. They were both laughing, and Janet opened her mouth to issue a warning to be careful, but Jack held his free hand up.

"Relax, Doc," he said, and then he proceeded to carefully and gently drop Cassie onto the couch, collapsing next to her.

Where she promptly threw up. All over Jack.

Cassie sat up, wiping her mouth with her eyes watering. Throwing up wasn't fun, even at eleven years old. Jack, in turn, made a strangled sort of noise as he looked down at his shirt.

Sam, Daniel, and even Teal'c stood in shocked silence for a full moment while Janet just stood with her arms crossed, one foot tapping as she glared at Jack. Finally, Sam jumped forward and took Cassie off the couch.

"Come on, Cass," she said. "Let's go get you cleaned up, and then you can lie down for a little bit."

Cassie nodded her head. "Sorry, Jack," she said.

"It's okay, Cassie," Jack said. "I'm just… I'm just going to go and get change."

As he stood up to leave, Janet pointed at him and said, "Big needles, colonel. Big needles."

Jack groaned as Daniel finally dissolved into laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this chapter. Next up is Day Four in the P3X-234 series!**


	74. Day Four

**Author's Note: I was totally blanking on what to do for this day, so I came up with this. I have a couple ideas for the other days, but I wanted to save those for later. Thank you for the great reviews, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: P3X-234, The Stargate**

**Day Four**

"W."

Teal'c drew a 'w' in the dirt with the stick in his hand. Sam studied the letters and the blank spaces in front of her, her brow furrowed in concentration. This was the most stimulation that her mind had had in four days. She knew that she was taking this way too seriously, but she was desperate.

When they had woken up, even Jack had to admit that four days was way too long for them not to have the Stargate up. So they decided that they were going to dial in every two hours to see if they could get a lock, but Jack had quickly gotten bored. He had started drawing empty spaces on the ground, and then wouldn't stop bugging Sam until she guessed a letter.

Teal'c quickly caught on, once they had explained the rules of the game to him. Jack glanced down at his puzzle, sighed, and said, "Q."

Teal'c drew a foot on the little stick person above the puzzle and added a 'q' to the letters in the box next to it. He looked at Sam with a look that—to her, anyway—plainly said, "Please figure this out."

Sam smiled. She had this one in the bag. "_Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_," she said.

"That is correct, Major Carter," Teal'c said with a small smile as he dipped his head.

"Well, sir," Sam said. "I believe that's twenty-five for me, twenty-four for Teal'c, and… ten for you."

"Whatever, Carter," Jack said. He covered his face with his hands as he leaned back. "This game is boring me. Hey!" He suddenly shot up. "Let's play tic-tac-toe!"

_Half an hour later…_

"Carter! How in the hell do you keep winning?"

Sam laughed as she dragged a line through three x's once again. "Do you really want to know, sir?"

"Yes! Part of me thinks that it's just your high brain function, but most of me just thinks that you're cheating," Jack declared.

Teal'c tilted his head. "I believe that it is not possible to cheat at tic-tac-toe, O'Neill."

Jack was highly amused by the word 'tic-tac-toe' coming out of Teal'c's mouth, but he was too annoyed with how Sam had won almost every game since they started playing. And with the five games that he had won, he really thought that Sam had let him win those. Yeah, Jack O'Neill was a sore loser.

"I'm not cheating, sir," Sam said with an amused look on her face. "In fact, Daniel taught me this trick."

"Ah-ha!"Jack exclaimed, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "If you got it from Daniel, you _must_ be cheating!"

"Sir."

"What? Only the Space Monkey would come up with a way to always win at tic-tac-toe."

Sam just laughed and shook her head as Teal'c raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. Finally, Sam pointed to the tic-tac-toe game that she had just won—again—and said, "If you put or x's or o's in three of the corners, you'll always win."

Jack tilted his head to one side, studying the game before he said, "Oh!" Then, grinning, he turned to their Jaffa friend. "Hey, T. Wanna play tic-tac-toe?"

Teal'c, with his hands clasped behind his back, simply said, "O'Neill."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this chapter! If it interests you, the little bit about winning the tic-tac-toe game is true. One of my friends taught it to me in elementary school, and I've been using it ever since! Not that winning tic-tac-toe all the time really matters, but still...**


	75. Christmas Time is Here

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for the amazing reviews! So, here's the Christmas chapter. I definitely listened to some Christmas music for this one, even though it's the middle of summer. (I would say Christmas in July, but... it's August. Oh well.) This was another holiday request from ALIMOO1971. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Let me check... Yup, still don't own it.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"Come on, Daniel! Please?"

"Cass, I love you, but… no."

Cassie pouted and turned the puppy dog eyes on for Daniel. She held out the green and red hat with the elf ears sticking out of it. It jingled merrily, and Daniel knew that there were bells hidden on there somewhere.

"Please, Cassie," Daniel pleaded. "Not the puppy dog eyes!"

"Come on, Danny Boy," Jack said as he entered the living room. He was wearing a hat as well, but his was the traditional red and white Santa hat. "Get in the Christmas spirit!"

Daniel ignored Jack and pointed at his hat instead. "How come he gets a normal looking hat?" he demanded of the eleven year old who had just plopped the elf hat down on his head.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm trying to match your hats with your personalities," she stated.

Daniel gave her an incredulous look. "And you thought my personality matched up with an _elf_?"

"You're sort of twitchy," Cassie stated.

"Don't worry, Daniel," Janet said as she came in from the kitchen. She didn't sound at all amused, and Daniel soon found out why. "You're not the only one wearing an elf hat."

Janet, too, was wearing a red and green hat with little elf ears sticking out of it. Daniel almost laughed but managed to stop at the last second, quickly remembering that he was wearing the same hat.

"Your mom isn't twitchy, Cassie," Daniel said. "Why does she get an elf hat?"

"'Cause she's short. Duh."

Daniel gaped at Cassie. She was truly brave, to talk about Janet's lack of height right in front of her. After a moment, he realized that she must get some type of leeway because she was, after all, Janet's daughter. Finally, he jabbed a finger in Jack's direction again.

"That doesn't explain why Jack get's the Santa hat!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, Daniel," Jack said dryly.

Daniel just shrugged his shoulders as Cassie said explained in her 'Daniel, you're being dense,' voice, "Jack has all of the presents."

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed. "I am in charge of all Christmas present gathering."

Daniel rolled his eyes and watched as Cassie situated a rather interesting hat on her head. It was shaped like a Christmas tree, and he tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm getting all the presents," Cassie said in response to his unanswered question.

Teal'c came in from the backyard, his arms full of wood for the fireplace. He deposited the wood next to the fireplace and then stood up, and everyone got a good look at his hat.

Teal'c was actually wearing a headband with reindeer antlers sticking out of it. It wasn't very hard to figure out why Cassie had designated Teal'c as their reindeer, and everyone in the room erupted into laughter. Teal'c just bowed his head and stood with his hands clasped behind his back, still somehow managing to look intimidating in his Christmas hat.

"Alright, now I really want to know what hat Carter is wearing," Jack said with an amused smile on his face.

Sam came down from upstairs then, clearly having been situating the last of the presents. She hastily hid some tape and scissors behind her back as she stopped next to Jack, and managed to hand them off to him so that he could deposit them somewhere else.

Daniel was surprised to find that Sam was wearing the exact same hat as Jack. When he looked at Cassie, he saw that she was wearing a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned over and whispered something to Daniel that made him burst out into laughter:

"Mrs. Clause."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is definitely not my last Christmas chapter, because I had way too much fun writing this. In case anyone was interested, here are the links for the hats that Daniel, Janet, and Cassie were wearing:**

**Daniel and Janet's hat: http:/ www. anytime costumes. com /images/ products/ large/ 002019384 .jpg**

**Cassie's hat: http:/ www. justprnews. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 12/ christmas-hat .jpg**

**Just copy and paste and take the spaces out. I hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	76. Day Five

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I was thinking, when I hit one hundred chapters, I should start a new story so I don't end up with three hundred chapters in one story. It would be the same as this one, just titled _Little Moments Part II_. Let me know what you think.**

**I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, don't own anything.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: P3X-234, The Pond**

**Day Five**

"Come on, Carter. Please?"

Sam groaned and rolled over. "I just really want to go to sleep, sir."

"It's not even that late, Carter," Jack said. He pushed on her shoulder again. "Come on, I'm _bored_."

Sam buried her head in her arms. "Then go fishing, sir. I'm tired."

"But I've been fishing for the past four days. I want to go swimming."

"It's cold."

"No it's not."

"Teal'c?"

"O'Neill," Teal'c said from the other side of the fire. "Please desist. Major Carter wishes to sleep."

"It'll wake you up if you go swimming." Jack poked her shoulder again. "Come on, Carter. I really want to go swimming, and I'm bored. Really really, bored."

At this point, Sam just ignored Jack and curled up on her side, her back facing him, and quickly fell asleep. They had spent almost all of the night before dialing Earth, attempting to make a connection. And then she had to eat even more purple fish.

Needless to say, she was so not in the mood to go swimming.

Jack sat back, essentially pouting. It was actually quite an amusing sight, but there wasn't anyone awake to appreciate it.

Well. He was just going to have to change that, wasn't he?

* * *

Sam rolled over when the rays of 234's sun hit her directly in the face. Her eyes blinked open and she groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

When her world was promptly turned upside down.

A surprised yell escaped Sam—she had been, after all, completely caught off guard. She waited for Teal'c or Jack to jump up and stop her attacker as her own mind worked to figure out a way to get out of the hold that she was in when she realized something.

She was actually staring at her commanding officer's backside, having been thrown over his shoulder. And she should know; she had spent more than her fair share of time studying that backside.

"Colonel!" Sam exclaimed.

"Carter," Jack said pleasantly.

"Sir, what are you _doing_?"

"Going swimming."

"Sir!"

If Sam hadn't spent the past four years working with the man, she wouldn't have believed that he would do something like this. Jack had pushed Daniel into streams and creeks that they had found off-world on more than one occasion, but never once had he ever done anything like that to her, much less thrown her over his shoulder and dumped her into the water.

And when he had wadded deep enough into the pond water, Jack did just that.

Sam spluttered when she re-surfaced, staring up at Jack with wide, surprised eyes. He stood knee-deep in the water, arms crossed with a smug look on his face.

Sam's surprised look quickly turned into a glare as Jack stood laughing above her. Well, if he wanted to play that game… she could play right back.

When Jack had seen the look on Sam's face, he had started laughing and couldn't stop. But that laugh was stopped abruptly when he landed flat on his ass right next to her.

Now Sam was wearing a smug smirk. Well, if she had to be dumped in a pond, she might as well take Jack down with her.

Jack wiped some water out of his eyes and turned towards Sam, his eyes flashing in a playfully dangerous way. "You're gonna regret that, Carter."

Then, with lightning-fast reflexes, he lunged at her, going for her sides. He intended to tickle her and dunk her at the same time, but Sam slid away from him just in time. She swam deeper into the pond, looking over her shoulder to see if Jack was following her.

He had disappeared. Sam looked towards the shore to see if he had tried to recruit Teal'c, but their alien friend stood near the edge of the water, his arms crossed. She could still see the eyebrow he had raised towards his bald pate, and she smiled.

In retrospect, she should have known that Jack was lurking around somewhere. The man had special ops training, after all. But she was still trying to shake off sleep, and, in the middle of the sun, the water in the pond was actually quite warm.

And as Sam looked down, she was yanked back underwater by her ankle. She managed to stop her first reaction of kicking, but she did twist out Jack's grip. They both surfaced at the same time, Sam immediately lunging forward and pressing her weight onto Jack's shoulders, causing him to be dunked back underwater.

She swam away from him as fast as she could, staggering onto the shore as she heard Jack splashing up behind her.

"Teal'c!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his bicep for balance. "Help!"

Jack came up from the water, heading straight for Sam, when Teal'c held his hand out and pushed. Jack ended up flat on his back in the water, staring straight up at the sky.

Sam collapsed on the beach, overcome by laughter. Jack hadn't stood up from his place in the shallow water, but he was still determined to get the last word in.

"No giggling, Major!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. Only two more days on P3X-234 to go!**


	77. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews! Here's another Christmas holiday moment. I'm trying to get as much as I can out of the holidays, if you couldn't tell. :) I hope that you all like this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Singularity**

Cassie stuck her tongue out in concentration as she iced two square pieces of gingerbread and stuck them together, creating a right-angle. She attached it to two other pieces and grinned when it all held together.

"I am so good at this!" Cassie exclaimed.

Jack popped a gumdrop in his mouth and inspected the beginnings of Cassie's gingerbread house. He ruffled her hair as he sat down next to her.

"Great job, kiddo," he said, grabbing two more pieces. "Want some help with the roof?"

"Sure!" Cassie said. She iced the edges of her house, and she and Jack built the roof together. When they were done Cassie turned to him and held out a bag of icing with the corner cut off. "Can you help me decorate, too?"

"You bet," he told the eleven year old. "What's my job?"

"You have to make the icicles," she directed.

Jack nodded his head and began to do as Cassie instructed. He was handling Cassie's gingerbread house with a lot more care than he had his own, the other three members of SG-1 and Janet noted with amusement.

Since it was Cassie and Teal'c's first Christmas on Earth, Jack, along with SG-1, had decided to pull out all the stops. The whole front of Jack's house was decorated with white lights and wreaths. He even had bells hanging on the doorknob that jingled whenever someone opened the door.

He had a huge Christmas tree set up in the living room and stockings with everyone's names on them lining the mantle of his fire place. And there had been a huge mountain of presents waiting for Cassie Christmas morning—not to mention the hats that they were all still wearing, as well.

Now they were building gingerbread houses. Well, everyone except for Daniel. He was building a gingerbread pyramid.

Eating another gumdrop, Jack looked at Daniel's little architectural masterpiece. "Nerd," he said good-naturedly.

Daniel didn't look up from his construction. "You're just jealous that mine is better than yours, Jack," he said in a pleasant voice.

They all looked over at Jack's hastily composed gingerbread house. It was slapped together with a ton of icing and several gum drops on the front with a candy cane sticking out of the top. Jack wasn't really concerned with how his gingerbread house looked. He was just going to eat it later, anyway.

Janet had constructed a simple, typical gingerbread house and was now helping Daniel hold his pyramid up as he iced it together.

Sam was building a rather impressive, large, two-story gingerbread house that was decorated simply. Jack was pretty sure that he had caught her measuring out the dimensions of her gingerbread house, as well. It made Jack smile; it was so very… Carter.

Daniel, of course, was building his pyramid. He was even going so far as to decorate his pyramid with Egyptian hieroglyphs. And Jack couldn't be sure, but he thought that Daniel had put several other alien languages on there, as well.

Jack didn't know what Teal'c was doing. They were building their gingerbread houses in the dining room, but Teal'c had taken as much of the gingerbread house building materials as he could carry and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, they had all finished their little houses. Cassie had decided that she wasn't going to sit there and stare at her house, so, as they walked into the kitchen to make sure Teal'c hadn't disappeared, she was munching on one of the walls of her house.

They all stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, gaping at… well… at the masterpiece that Teal'c had created.

In the center of Jack's counter was an impressive, three-story house completed with a deck and walk way. He had found some food coloring and made some green icing, creating wreaths and trees.

"Wow, Teal'c," Daniel finally said. "It's… wow."

"T," Jack added. "I had no idea that you were so… artistic."

"It's amazing, Teal'c," Sam said.

"WOW!" Cassie exclaimed. "It's so COOL!"

"Truly impressive," Janet added.

Teal'c bowed his head, a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he said.

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Janet, and Cassie still stared at amazement at the gingerbread house that Teal'c had built. It truly was amazing, especially in the short amount of time that they had been building the houses.

"You know, we should get you on one of those cooking shows," Jack finally said. "We could win a ton of money."

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I think that there will be one more Christmas chapter after day six of the P3X-234 series.**


	78. Day Six

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm sorry that this one is so angsty. I started writing this almost right after my parents dropped me off at college. So it's partially not my fault… kind of. The cheese factor is going way up in this one!**

**Also, I got the little story about the constellation online. I'm not sure how accurate it is, or if it's even accurate at all. I apologize if it isn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: P3X-234, The Pond**

**Day Six**

Late at night, Sam stared up at star-filled sky. She could see so many more stars here than on Earth. Maybe it was because this planet was virtually uninhabited, so there were no lights besides the stars.

Still, the dark violet-indigo night sky held many little pin pricks of bright light and Sam stared up at them from her place on the ground on her back. There was an odd pattern to the stars, and Sam was trying to figure out what it was. But the more she stared at it, the more she thought that it just looked really cool.

"That one looks like a hockey stick."

Sam sat bolt upright, surprised by the sudden appearance of her commanding officer. She hadn't even heard Jack come near her, but there he was, sitting on the ground next to her, looking up at the sky.

When she sat up, Jack turned to her and smiled. When he came back from the Stargate (it was his turn to try and dial in), he couldn't help but give Sam a completely unguarded affectionate look when he saw her lying on her back, staring up at the odd sky on 234 with complete fascination.

Once she got over her shock, Sam looked back at the sky and tilted her head, trying to see where Jack was seeing his hockey stick.

"Which one?" she asked.

Jack flopped onto his back and pointed up, tracing with his finger so that Sam could see. "Right there."

Studying the stars critically, Sam finally said, "That doesn't look like a hockey stick, sir."

"Carter, you have a serious lack of imagination," Jack said. "That most definitely looks like a hockey stick. And right next to it is the puck."

"Now I know you're lying." Sam resumed her previous position on her back. "That one looks like a telescope," she decided, pointing to the left of Jack's supposed hockey stick and puck.

Jack snorted. "Now look who's lying. There is no way that that is a telescope. That's obviously a dragon."

Sam didn't bother to dignify that with a response. Instead, she looked towards the right, scanning the stars. Next to her, Jack pointed straight up to the sky.

"Hey, I found the Big Dipper!"

"Sir," Sam said in amused voice. "You do know that there aren't the same constellations here as there are on earth."

"Well, yeah," Jack said. "But it does look like the Big Dipper. I bet I could find another one." Pausing, he scanned the sky until he exclaimed, "Ah-ha! Leo!"

"Really?" Sam said skeptically.

"Yeah." Jack pointed out the constellation, and Sam had to admit that she could sort of see the lion.

"Did you know that there's a veil next to the lion?" Jack asked. "It's called Coma Berenices."

Sam knew that, and Jack knew that Sam knew, but he didn't stop talking, and Sam let him. It wasn't often that she got to hear him tell a story, let alone display how smart he actually was.

"The myth goes that Pyramus and Thisbe wanted to run off together. When they decided to meet to elope, Thisbe discovered a lion where she was supposed to meet Pyramus. She ran away, but the lion got her veil. When Pyramus arrived, he found her veil and assumed that she was dead. So Pyramus killed himself with his own sword. Thisbe wanted to be sure that Pyramus was dead, so she returned. When she found his body, she killed herself with his sword as well. They say that Zeus took Thisbe's veil and put it in the sky."

Jack looked over at Sam then, his chocolate eyes dark. "They were the original star-crossed lovers."

Sam held his gaze for a long moment. She wasn't entirely sure if there was a double meaning in that sentence… but she felt that there might of ben. She might have been imagining it, but she was okay with that. She had long ago stopped trying to deny that she definitely had feelings for her commanding officer—at least in her mind.

"That's… really sad," Sam finally managed.

Jack nodded his head once, keeping his gaze locked on hers.

They heard Teal'c approaching. Jack held Sam's gaze for another moment before he looked away, tilting his head towards Teal'c.

"Hey, T," he said as the Jaffa approached. "You can see the Big Dipper, right?"

Teal'c looked up at the sky, his hands clasped behind his back. "Indeed."

Sam looked at him as well, tilting her head all the way back so that she could see him from her vantage point on the ground. "No you can't!" she exclaimed. "That is not the Big Dipper!"

"Teal'c said it," Jack said. "And if Teal'c says it, you know it's true."

Sam rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Jack gestured for Teal'c to join him, asking if he knew any constellations from Chulak. Thankfully, Teal'c stayed away from the subject of star-crossed lovers.

He really did know everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: So it was pretty much supposed to be a little bit of a parallel between the myth and Sam and Jack. You know, they love each other and can't be together because of the regulations, not because they killed themselves. …Yeah, I guess I didn't really succeed with that one. And once again, I apologize for the extreme cheese factor. Now would probably be a good time to let you all know that the next chapter will also have some cheese of the Sam and Jack variety, with some teamy goodness thrown in. **

**I always love hearing what you all think, and I can't wait to hear what you think of this one, given how much of a change it was from the previous days on P3X-234. And now that my author's note is longer than the actual chapter, I'll stop. :) At any rate, I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	79. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! I had actually intended to get this chapter up sooner, but I accidentally spilled something on my laptop and now half of my keyboard doesn't work... Well, long story short, I got an external keyboard. At any rate, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter involves some cheese, but it's of the Sam and Jack variety. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Let me check… Yeah, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Singularity**

Jack watched from the kitchen as he waited for the popcorn to pop. The rest of his team, plus the two Frasiers, were all settled in the living room watching one of the ultimate Christmas movies: _A Christmas Story_.

They had already watched the _Charlie Brown_ Christmas special, as well as the _Grinch who Stole Christmas_. They had also had _Frosty the Snowman_, _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_, _The Year Without a Santa Clause_, _The Nightmare before Christmas_ (which could also be considered a Halloween movie, but whatever), and _Miracle on 34th Street_ playing in the background the entire day, as well. Jack had even managed to sneak in _The Simpson's_ Christmas episode.

Smiling, Jack got a bowl out and dumped the bag of popcorn into it. Cassie was absolutely enthralled by the movie, and she had loved all of her presents. She had quickly eaten her gingerbread house and had helped Jack eat the rest of his (she loved sweets almost as much as he did), before Janet had put a stop to the eating of sweets. Which was probably a good thing, given the way Easter and Thanksgiving had ended.

That, and Daniel had nearly thrown a temper tantrum when Jack had tried to eat some of his pyramid, Sam was saving hers for tomorrow, and Teal'c had given all of them a look that plainly said if any of them tried to go near his gingerbread house, they would lose a hand.

Jack was glad that Teal'c was enjoying himself, as well. Given that this was normally a holiday that was spent with family, the Jaffa was handling it pretty well. His family was having a difficult time on another planet, and Jack had been hoping to take his friend's mind off of it for a little bit.

"Need any help, sir?"

Jack turned to find Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He gave her an amused and affectionate look when he saw that she was still wearing her hat.

"I think I've got it, Carter, but thanks," Jack said. "Unless someone wanted something else?"

Sam grinned at him. "Guilty, sir." She inched towards the chocolate cake on the platter that they had left on the counter. "I just wanted another piece of cake."

"Have at it, Carter," Jack said, pulling a plate out of the cabinet for her. "Eat as much of it as you can, or I'll be stuck with it. And you know me and cake."

Laughing, Sam cut a piece of cake and put it on the plate. She found two forks and handed one to Jack. "Want to share?"

"You don't want to watch the movie?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite of the cake. "I've seen that movie enough times. I could probably recite it word for word."

Jack smiled, eating a huge chunk of the cake in one bite. Sam watched him with a warm, unguarded look.

"You know," Sam began. The fact that she was trying to get Jack's attention without using the word 'sir' should have clued him in to the fact that she was about to say something that was… well, that was something. If that made any sense. It didn't even make any sense in his own head, given the way he spent most of his time trying to stay away from that subject…

Jack shook his head and returned his attention to what Sam was saying. "No, chances are, I probably don't know." He gave her a smile. "But I'm sure you'll tell me."

Sam's smile was warm and affectionate as she spoke. "It was really nice of you to do all of this. I know that Cassie and Teal'c love it."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, shifting on his feet as he took another large bite of the cake. He was uncomfortable with the undisguised praise, but Sam wasn't about to stop there.

"And I know you did this for Daniel, too," she said perceptively. "He hasn't had many Christmases with a family, and the fact that you went the whole nine yards… it's really nice."

Jack shrugged his shoulders again and put his fork down. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he glanced out into the living room, where everyone was laughing as poor Ralphie got his tongue stuck to the pole.

"Well, I… I just thought it would be good for everyone."

Now that she had given him her full praise, Sam let it go. But she did reach over and squeeze his hand before picking the popcorn bowl up and going back into the living room.

Jack stared after her, his eyes wide with shock for a long moment before he smiled and followed her. She had situated herself on the couch next to Daniel, who was sitting next to Cassie. Janet was on the other side of Cassie, and Teal'c was sitting cross-legged in Jack's big arm chair.

Jack took the seat that they had left for him on the couch, next to Sam. Cassie took some popcorn and threw it at Daniel to get his attention.

"Hey Daniel," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I triple dog dare you to—"

"No way! No way, Cassie!" Daniel exclaimed. "That's not even funny!"

But everyone else in the room had burst out laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I've just decided that I must do a New Year's Eve Little Moment. How do you all feel about a little Sam/Jack kiss at midnight? Too out of character? Let me know! And I'll be doing a Halloween one, too, because everyone knows which costume they'd have and it's just too good to pass up. I hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	80. Day Seven

**Author's Note: Uh, I should actually be studying for my Human Development and Education exam right now. But I was stressing a little bit too much and I had to take a break, so… I'm posting this! Good for you, bad for me, I guess. At any rate, thanks for all of the amazing reviews, and I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: P3X-234, The Stargate**

**Day Seven**

"Seven days. Seven really long days. Seven really, really long days. Seven really, really, really long days. Seven really—"

"O'Neill."

Sam threw Teal'c a thankful look. Even while he was fishing (Which he claimed was supposed to be relaxing. How could he possibly be bored right now?), he had someone managed to be bored. He claimed that it was because when he actually caught a fish, he had to go through the process of unhooking it and throwing it back in the pond. It was no fun when he actually had to worry about catching a fish.

At this point, that was just fine with Sam. She was sick of the purple fish.

"All I'm saying is that you would have had this figured out _days_ ago, Carter," Jack said, frowning as he peeled a fish off of his hook. He let it plop back in the water and watched as it swam away before continuing. "Hell, you would have had this figured out within an hour or two!"

"I don't know if it would have been that fast, sir," Sam said in a mildly amused voice. Although she couldn't help but think that she would have had whatever problem they were having the Stargate figured out a long time ago. "But I'm flattered that you think so."

"I must agree with O'Neill, Major Carter," Teal'c said. "We would have returned to Earth many days ago had you been working on the Stargate."

Sam smiled and patted his arm sympathetically. Teal'c had managed to find a large stick about the size of his staff weapon, and he had been practicing with that. At least that gave him something to do. He had also taught her the finer points of meditation, which had helped when she had felt like pulling her hair out on this planet.

"It can't take much longer, can it?" Jack asked as he cast his line once again into the pond. "It's not like they're under attack, or something." Scowling as he caught another fish, Jack set that fish free and threw his fishing pole on the ground. "I'm so going to have words with Siler when we get back. I can't even enjoy fishing anymore because we've been on this damn planet for too long!"

"Don't blame it on Siler, sir," Sam said in a placating voice. "They probably have a lot of scientists working on the Gate."

"Yeah, well, they need to hurry up," Jack grumbled. "Because I need to take a shower." Glancing at her, he added, "And then I'm cloning you. That way, when we get stuck somewhere again, you'll be able to try and figure it out from two places."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Jack while Sam just shook her head, trying not to smile at her commanding officer's antics. "Sir, you can't just—"

"Ah!" Jack held up one finger. "Yes I can. I'll get Thor to do it. The Asgard owe us. Again."

Sam smiled at him then, but didn't say anything. They had all been going a little stir crazy. Having almost nothing to do definitely didn't help, but that had gotten old on the first day. To have that for seven days straight… Well, it was a testament to how strong they were as a team in that they hadn't killed each other yet.

"A shower. The Simpsons. Pizza, beer, pie, omelets, _steak_," Jack said. "My couch, hockey. General Hammond better give us a week of downtime so I can enjoy all of that once again."

"Have you considered that this may be our downtime, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in almost too innocent a voice. Sam couldn't believe it; Teal'c was actually pushing Jack's buttons!

Jack looked horrified at the thought. "It better not be!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think it is, sir. Don't worry," Sam said, now patter Jack's arm comfortingly. She shot Teal'c a look, but all he did was tilt the corners of his mouth up in a small smile.

"Good. Because we saved the world. Again. And I think that deserves some downtime." With that said, Jack looked down at his watch. "Alright, Carter. It's your turn. Maybe the five millionth time is the charm."

Sam sighed and climbed to her feet. She quickly punched in the first six symbols of Earth's gate address. She closed her eyes, sent up a quick prayer (she really wanted to get off P3X-234), and then hit the final symbol.

To their complete and utter surprise, the Stargate actually activated. All three of them stared at the activated Stargate for a long, shocked moment.

Teal'c, not surprisingly, was the first to recover. He typed in their IDC and waited for the okay before he practically booked it through the Stargate.

Sam and Jack looked at each other, sharing one more peaceful moment on P3X-234 before they grabbed their packs and went through the Stargate.

* * *

"How was it?" Daniel asked. They were all standing at the bottom of the ramp as Sam, Jack, and Teal'c gave their packs to technicians. "I mean, it must have been nice, being on a planet without any responsibilities."

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c looked at each other before they smiled. Jack groaned, and Teal'c's eyebrow rose even higher than it had ever before.

Sam patted Daniel's shoulder. "Trust me Daniel, you didn't miss much. It was seven really, really, really, really, really, really, really long days."

* * *

**Author's Note: The P3X-234 series will actually have two more installments: one with Daniel and Janet back on Earth, and one that will be tilted "Aftermath." I hope that you all liked this chapter! I love hearing what you all think!  
**


	81. Happy New Year's

**Author's Note: So, here's the New Year's Eve chapter. Most of you wanted a Sam/Jack kiss, and now I have to figure out a way to make that happen without it seeming too out of character. So I hope that you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"Come on, Sam. Just one more."

Sam grudgingly took the glass of champagne that Daniel held out to her. He had been refilling her champagne glass all night, but he hadn't been drinking very much. And Sam knew that he was planning something, and that's why he hadn't been drinking a lot.

"I thought we weren't supposed to give into to peer pressure," Sam mumbled. But she took a sip of the champagne anyway.

"I'm just making sure that you're going to have a good time tonight," Daniel said.

"Oh, how noble," Sam said.

"Come on, Sam," Janet said, probably knowingly repeating Daniel's words as she joined them. "It's New Year's Eve. Everyone gets to have a little fun."

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?" Sam grumbled to her best friend. Turning to Daniel, she added, "And aren't you supposed to be having fun, too? Don't think that I haven't noticed that you haven't been drinking anything."

"I had a glass of champagne," Daniel said, waving his hand dismissively. He smiled at her then, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "And trust me, I'm going to be having a lot of fun tonight."

Sam looked at Daniel before she looked at Janet. They were both sharing a knowing smile, and Sam made a face as she looked between them again.

"Ew," she said. "That's just… ew."

Both Janet and Daniel blushed furiously as Daniel grabbed another beer. "I'm just going to go find Jack and give him this," the archeologist said. He nearly tripped over himself trying to find the colonel. As soon as he left, Janet rounded on her best friend.

"Sam!" she exclaimed.

Sam grinned as she took another sip of her champagne. "You two are clearly planning something. I need to make fun of you as much as I can!"

* * *

Daniel nudged Jack's arm with the beer. Jack turned to Daniel, doing a very good impression of Teal'c raising his eyebrow. They had all been getting really good at that lately.

"Thanks, Space Monkey," Jack said.

"You're welcome. Alright, see you later!" Daniel turned to go back to Sam and Janet, but Jack stopped him.

"Where're you going?"

Daniel just grinned. "I can't leave the two most beautiful women at the SGC alone," Daniel said. "Guys might think that it's okay to start hitting on them, and I don't have Teal'c to stand there and look intimidating."

"Where is the big guy, anyway?" Jack asked, looking for their big alien friend in the crowd of SGC personnel.

"I think he's with General Hammond," Daniel said. "Which is good, because that means he can't get into a lot of trouble."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Jack said. "General Hammond is quite the party animal."

Daniel laughed before he looked over at Sam and Janet. Sam was distracted, gesturing with her now empty champagne glass as she spoke. Janet, however, was looking over at him. When he caught her eye, she nodded.

"Hey, why don't you come over with me?" Daniel asked. "I don't think that I can handle both of them by myself."

"Only if you take the Doc," Jack said. "There is no way I'm going anywhere near her and her big needles."

Daniel grinned. "Deal. You take Sam."

As they turned and walked over towards Sam and Janet, Daniel gave Janet a thumbs up.

* * *

"So, according to Danny Boy, you two need big, strong men to watch over you so no one harasses you tonight," Jack said as they joined Sam and Janet.

"You did?" Sam turned to Daniel and hit his chest. "Daniel! I can handle myself!"

Daniel glared at his friend, who was trying to hide his smile behind his bottle of beer. "Thanks, Jack."

"Just reverse that bus and run over him again, why don't you?" Janet added. Then she patted Daniel on the chest. "I think it's sweet."

"Of course you do," Sam mumbled under her breath.

Janet took her champagne glass away from her. "No more champagne for you."

"Yeah, well…" Sam took Janet's wine glass away from her. They were both a little bit tipsy on champagne and wine respectively. "No more wine for you."

"So this is what the two doctors of the SGC are like drunk," Jack said. "Wait until I find General Hammond."

"Colonel, if you do, there will be the world's biggest needle waiting for you when you come in for your next checkup," Janet threatened. "So I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What she said," Sam added.

Behind Sam and Jack, Daniel was looking at his watch and tapping the face of it. Janet managed to resist making a face at him and instead turned to Sam.

"You know, Sam, Cassie wanted you to call her before the New Year," Janet said. "And you only have ten minutes before midnight. So you should probably go and call her."

"Okay," Sam said happily, always glad to talk to her honorary niece.

"Oh, and the only place you can get reception is on the roof," Janet added. "So… off you go."

Sam waved at them before she left. Janet pointed at Daniel before she pointed at Jack, giving the archeologist a pointed look before miming injecting with a needle. Daniel held his hands up before he nodded his head. He didn't want to get stuck with one of those big needles, after all.

"Jack, I think I saw General Hammond and Teal'c go up to the roof," he said. "Do you want to go up and tell them to come down? They're going to miss the countdown."

"Sure. I can help Teal'c find a nurse for the midnight kiss. You go and find the Doc, then."

Daniel glared at him, almost reconsidering his plan. But then he remembered the threat of big needles, so he just pointed to the elevator. "Just go and find Teal'c."

* * *

Even though Sam hadn't been able to get a hold of Cassie, she stayed up on the roof, anyway. From her vantage point, she could see where everyone from the SGC was filing out onto the balcony in anticipation for the countdown.

She wanted to be able to see the fireworks, and the roof was the best place to see them. Not only that, but the cool air and space was helping to clear her head a little bit. She leaned against the railing, wrapping her arms around her body. It was chilly outside, and she wished that she had brought a jacket.

As if that thought was a cue, a jacket was draped around her shoulders. Sam looked up to find Jack standing next to her, leaning against the railing as well.

"Carter, why are you being a loner?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question, sir," Sam said with a smile.

"Ah, but I'm not being a loner," Jack explained. "I came out here to join you. Seriously, Carter. Why are you out here by yourself?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, inhaling deeply as the cool, crisp night air blew around them. No matter how many planets they went to, there was nothing quite like breathing clean air from Earth.

"I came up here to call Cassie, and I just decided to… stay up here," Sam said. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she asked, "Why are you up here?"

"Daniel told me that Teal'c and General Hammond were up here. I wanted to bring them down before the countdown, but I guess they already went down."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Teal'c and General Hammond weren't up here when I was up here," she said.

Jack nodded his head, an unreadable look on his face. He knew that Daniel and Janet had been planning something, and this only confirmed it. And maybe Jack secretly wanted to go along with whatever it was they were planning, because it wasn't as if he tried very hard to not go to the roof.

But he wasn't supposed to admit that he knew that Sam had been up on the roof and that he also very well knew that General Hammond and Teal'c weren't up here. So he was just going to plead the fifth.

Jack glanced at his watch. "One minute. Do you want to go back down?"

Sam shook her head, looking back out over the city. "No. We'll miss the countdown if we go back down anyway. I'm just going to stay up here."

Jack stepped just a little bit closer to her. "Do you mind if I stay up here with you?"

Sam turned towards him, her blue eyes wide and a beaming smile on her face. "Not at all."

They spent the next thirty seconds in a comfortable silence before they heard the crowd from the SGC counting down on the balcony several floors below us.

"_Ten, nine…_"

Sam was still turned towards Jack, and Jack looked down at her. He hadn't realized how close they had been standing to each other.

"_Eight, seven, six…_"

She was still wearing his jacket, and she had pulled her arms through it. He thought that she looked better wearing it than he ever did.

"_Five, four…_"

Sam was surrounded by the smell of Jack O'Neill. Bundled up in his jacket, with him standing so close to her, she realized that she loved that smell. She didn't know how to describe it. It was just… Jack.

"_THREE…_"

They were getting closer to each other, Jack ducking his head and Sam stretching up. Jack touched Sam's cheek with his fingertips.

"_TWO…_"

They both realized that Janet and Daniel had loaded them up with enough alcohol that, should anyone catch what they were about to do, they could fall back on that. But it was unlikely that anyone would catch them, and they hadn't had that much to drink, anyway. Daniel and Janet's plan had obviously been very elaborate.

"_ONE!_"

Jack pressed his lips gently to Sam's. It was a gentle kiss, and they lingered for as long as they could. When they pulled away, they could still hear their coworkers cheering below them.

They both smiled, neither of them saying anything. Jack put a hand on the small of Sam's back as they head back towards the elevator.

* * *

Janet and Daniel watched as Jack and Sam entered the banquet hall where the SGC was holding their New Year's party. Sam was wearing Jack's jacket over her dress, and Jack's hand was on the small of her back as he guided her through the crowd.

The two doctors grinned at each other as Sam and Jack walked towards them. They were both flushed, both of them smiling, and Janet and Daniel couldn't help but think that their little plan might become a yearly thing.

Their plan had worked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hope that was enough in character. I just wanted to stress that Sam and Jack were not falling over drunk; they were just a little bit tipsy. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	82. Back at the SGC

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for the great reviews. I'm so glad that you all liked last chapter! I hope that you all enjoy this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: The SGC Infirmary**

**Day Five**

Daniel gently pulled his shirt down. He was still really tender, and Janet had just finished giving him another checkup. She pulled her gloves off and patted his shoulder.

"Everything looks good, Daniel," Janet said. "You just have to—"

"Take it easy. I know," Daniel finished. He stretched but didn't get up from the bed, instead choosing to sit and talk with Janet for just a little bit longer. The infirmary was unusually quiet, not that either of them were complaining.

Of course, without a working Stargate, there wasn't a whole lot of trouble that they could get in (hopefully).

And he didn't have much to do, anyway. Janet had locked him out of his lab an hour ago, telling (read: ordering) him that he should really go and get something to eat. Daniel wasn't that hungry, so he just resigned himself to sitting in the infirmary until he did have something to eat.

"Do you think they're doing okay?"

Janet asked him the same question every day, and every day Daniel gave her the same answer. He normally just said that he thought they were doing fine, and that there was nothing to worry about. He would have said that he didn't think that they would get into much trouble, but he would be lying. This was Sam, Jack, and Teal'c they were talking about, after all.

But today, he actually thought about it. He had been trying to come up with scenarios of what they could be doing, and each one made him laugh more and more. He could only imagine how each of his friends were faring, stuck on some planet with nothing to do.

"I think they're driving each other crazy," Daniel stated.

This caused Janet to smile, but she bit her lip from grinning to widely. "I thought so, too," she said. "I'm worried that Sam might have killed or seriously maimed the colonel by now."

"Or Teal'c could have tied and gagged them by now," Daniel said. "Either one." He gave her a thoughtful look. "Do you really think Sam would have seriously maimed Jack by now?"

Janet shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's a definite possibility. Either they would have killed each other, or they would have…" Janet trailed off and glanced around. "You know."

Daniel chuckled. "You think?"

This time, Janet raised an eyebrow. "I think it's a possibility," she repeated. The romantic in her wanted to believe it, though she knew that it wouldn't actually happen.

Daniel cleared his throat, looking suddenly embarrassed. "I don't know if they would… I mean, they have to know that we'd get them back eventually, and I don't think that they would… well… you know."

Janet laughed at Daniel's stilted explanation, and she patted his shoulder. "I think that they might be going crazy. I'm sure we'll hear all about it when they get back."

Daniel let out a snort and hopped off the bed. "Oh, I can't wait to hear that story."

* * *

**Author's Note: This didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to, but hopefully it wasn't too disappointing. I kind of had a bad day and it didn't turn out as funny as I wanted it to. Oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be funnier. On the bright side, it'll be the Halloween chapter! At any rate, I hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	83. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note: So here's the Halloween chapter. I'm sorry if the costumes seem extremely clichéd, but this is just how I always imagined them being. I didn't really agree with what the writers did in '200', with Vala being the character that I've picked for Sam (I totally just gave the costumes away. Pretend that I didn't.) I just think that that's always been a core four idea.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"I'm not coming out."

Sam gave her team an amused look before she knocked on the bathroom door again. "Come on, Janet," she said. "Cassie is really excited for her first Halloween party!"

The SGC was throwing its first Halloween party, and Cassie had jumped at the chance to have them do a big theme costume idea. Naturally, she had picked the characters from one of her favorite movies: _The Wizard of Oz_.

The eleven year old girl had been going through an animal phase, so she wanted to be Toto. Cassie looked adorable all decked out in black with little whiskers, ears, and a tail. She had even gone so far as to construct a basket out of her wagon, in the hopes that they would pull her around in it the next night, when they went trick-or-treating.

SG-1 and Janet had let Cassie pick the costumes for the rest of them—some of them were seriously regretting letting her choose, however.

Teal'c was dressed up as the Tin Man. Cassie had been quick to assure the Jaffa that it wasn't because she didn't think that he didn't have a heart; it was because she thought that he had the biggest heart ever. And she said that he was as strong and hard as a tin man anyway, so it fit perfectly.

Daniel was the Cowardly Lion. He was covered in fur with his own whiskers and pink nose; it was a very elaborate costume. He had complained loudly about being cast as the Cowardly Lion until Cassie had explained the costume to him. She had told him that he didn't have a lot of courage when he first started working for the SGC, but he had become one of the bravest people she knew. Daniel had stopped complaining about his costume after that.

Jack, naturally, was way into the whole idea. And he had been so excited when Cassie had told him that she had picked him to be the Scarecrow. He said that that was the perfect costume for him, since he didn't have a brain, but Cassie had confided in Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Janet later. She had told them that she had picked Jack to be the Scarecrow because he hid how smart he actually was, and that had made everyone else laugh; Jack couldn't even hide how intelligent he was from an eleven year old.

Sam had been picked to Dorothy. She had the full ensemble going: the blue and white dress, the ruby slippers, and the brunette wig with braided pigtails. Cassie had given her a somewhat vague explanation as to why she thought that Dorothy was the perfect costume for her. She had explained that Sam hadn't found her home until she had found Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. Sam hadn't argued with the young girl's explanation. She had always wanted to be Dorothy, anyway.

Janet, on the other hand… well, Jack had suggested many costumes for her. But in the end, Cassie had picked.

"Come on, Mom," Cassie said. "I bet you look really pretty!"

"I look ridiculous," Janet stated from the other side of the door.

"Janet, I'm dressed up like a giant cat," Daniel said.

"Lion," Cassie corrected stubbornly.

"Lion," Daniel amended. "I'm pretty sure I win."

"You do not," Janet grumbled.

"Come on, Jan," Sam said. "At least you're not dressed up like a munchkin, like the Colonel wanted you to be."

"Or a flying monkey!" Daniel added.

Jack was snickering behind his hand as he listed his earlier suggestions. At least he hadn't suggested that she be the Wicked Witch of the West. He knew that he would have gotten into serious trouble for that one.

There was a long pause before they heard the lock click. Finally the doorknob turned and Janet said, "Fine. I'm coming out. If any of you laugh, I'm going to stab you with my needle."

The door opened and all they could see was a full, pink skirt before Janet appeared fully. In her big, pink, sparkly dress and huge pink headdress, it wasn't hard to tell who the doctor was.

Cassie had picked Janet to be Glenda the Good Witch. Janet couldn't say no to her daughter, so she had agreed.

"Don't you mean your wand?" Jack asked, trying to hide his snigger as he nodded at the wand in her hand.

Everyone chose to ignore that comment, and Sam patted her best friend's arm. "Don't worry, Jan," she said. "No one would dare mess with you, even if you are wearing a big, pink, poufy dress."

* * *

SG-3 was literally pouting when SG-1 walked into the room. "This is so unfair," one of them said.

"They're going to win for sure!" another one added.

SG-1 wanted to think that it could be anyone, since they saw many impressive costumes. SG-3 looked amazing as mummies, but they seemed to think that SG-1 would definitely win.

"It's not fair that they have Dr. Frasier, either," the commander of SG-3 said. "Everyone is afraid of her. They'll vote for them just so they don't piss her off!"

The date of a lieutenant on SG-5, a nurse from the infirmary, nodded her head in agreement. "And they have little Cassie with them, so they'll have the adorable factor."

Sam nudged Janet as they walked through the party. She had overheard most of what everyone was saying, and she couldn't deny that it made her smile. "Aren't you glad you wore the costume now?" she said. "Everyone thinks that we're going to win!"

"And they would be right," Jack said.

"Be fair," Daniel said. "SG-9's costumes are really good." They had come as the stereotypical green aliens, but their costumes looked as if they had been professionally done. "They have to be in the running."

"Yeah. For second place," Jack said with a snort.

"Don't get too cocky, colonel," Janet said. She picked up her skirts to maneuver her way around a table laden with desserts and drinks. "You never know who else might show up."

Even Teal'c had to raise an eyebrow at that one. He wouldn't have dressed up as a tin man and covered himself with silver paint if he didn't think that they were going to win. And they all knew that.

Seeing the look on everyone's faces—especially Teal'c's—Janet finally gave in and nodded her head. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course we're going to win!"

"That's the spirit, Mom!" Cassie said. "Now where are the sugar cookies?"

She took off, her little tail from her costume wagging behind her. Janet immediately tried to follow her, but her big pink dress was too cumbersome and she nearly tripped over herself. If it hadn't been for Daniel, she would have ended up flat on her bottom.

"Don't eat too much of it, Cassie!" Janet ended up calling after her daughter instead. "Remember what happened during Easter?"

Jack held his hands up. "I'm not going near her for the rest of the night," he declared.

"Even if we win?" Sam asked with a smile on her face. They all repeatedly told Jack not to give Cassie too much sugar. Apparently, the lesson had finally sunk in.

"Don't tempt me, Carter," Jack said, shaking a finger at her. Straw slipped out from his sleeves and sprinkled all over the floor. Jack scowled down at it before he scowled at his sleeve, as if the sleeve itself had caused the problem.

Daniel pointed at the straw on the floor. "You're shedding," he said unnecessarily with a smile on his face.

Jack's scowl turned into a glare and as he looked at Daniel before bending down to stuff the fallen straw back up his sleeve. He didn't have long to be angry, however, as General Hammond got up onto the stage.

He was wearing his dress uniform. That was technically cheating, but no one would dare say that to him. He tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat, pausing as everyone immediately quieted down. It took real skill to be able to silence a room like that.

"Now that everyone is present," General Hammond said, sending a pointed look over to SG-1.

Daniel actually looked kind of adorable, holding his hands out and saying, "Oops," quietly. They could all practically hear the nurses swooning.

General Hammond saw this and smiled before he continued. "We can announce the winners of the costume contest."

"Oh, as if we all don't already know who it is!" the commander of SG-3 yelled.

General Hammond chuckled. "Yes, well… I suppose I shouldn't delay the announcement any longer, then. The winners of the costume contest are little Miss Cassandra Frasier and SG-1."

Cassie reappeared next to them and grabbed onto Sam and Jack's hands, dragging them towards the stage. "HA! I KNEW IT!" she yelled.

"Even though this victory was really anticlimactic, this is still awesome," Jack said.

Janet stabbed Jack with the pointy tip of her wand. "Don't be a sore loser," she ordered.

"Even in the damn pink dress," Jack grumbled, but Janet heard that, too. She stabbed him again with her wand.

"Ow!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing, and it definitely helped me to get in the Halloween mood!**


	84. The Aftermath of P3X234

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! I was really excited for it, especially since we're getting closer to Halloween. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter; it'll finally be the end to the P3X-234 series!**

**Also, just for fun, I got a beta fish recently. I decided to name it Chewbacca, because I'm such a nerd. I was going to name it something like Thor, or Teal'c (yes, I would have totally named my fish Teal'c. It's a badass fish), but no one would have really gotten the reference. So Chewbacca it is! Just thought I that I would share that story with you.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Small Victories**

**Location: The SGC Commissary**

**Two Days Post Return**

"So."

Daniel shared a look with Janet before looking directly at Sam, Jack, and Teal'c separately. Janet had finally finished their post-mission (if you could call it that) checkups, and they were all having lunch before going on another two weeks on downtime.

"Will you finally tell us what happened when you were on 234?" Daniel continued.

Sam snorted and took a large bite of the chicken on her plate. Anything was better than that damn purple fish. "A lot of fish," she said once she had swallowed. "A lot fish happened."

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Fish," she repeated.

Jack took a bite of Fruit Loops before switching to his slice of pie. "Lots and lots of fish," he said around his bite of pie.

"Indeed," Teal'c added before taking a bite of fruit.

Daniel and Janet shared another look before Daniel asked, "What did you guys eat?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer, given the only thing they had been talking about for the last couple of minutes were fish.

Jack gave Daniel an exasperated look, and Daniel held up his hands. "That was all you ate for a whole week?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said.

"The colonel did most of our fishing," Sam said. She scooped up a large spoonful of blue Jell-O and stuck it in her mouth, grinning as she swallowed it.

"Most of?"

It was Jack's turn to grin as he glanced over at Sam, who refused to look at him. "Carter tried her hand at fishing," he said. "She got pretty good at it."

"Really?" Janet asked with an amused look on her face. She gave Sam a knowing look, and her friend glared at her in turn. "Fishing, Sam?"

"Yes, fishing. We all had to contribute to getting food. Teal'c searched for berries. The colonel and I fished." She frowned at Janet and Daniel. "Stop looking so surprised."

"Carter, you do everything perfectly," Jack said. "Why would fishing be any different?"

Sam smiled and looked down at her bowl of Jell-O. Jack smiled as well, taking another bite of his Fruit Loops. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, his lips tilting up a little bit. Daniel and Janet, on the other hand, were surprised to see Sam's cheeks tinge a light, almost unnoticeable pink. But knowing her as well as they did, they could tell that Sam Carter was totally blushing.

Well _something_ had obviously happened with that. Janet and Daniel would enjoy prying that out of Sam and Jack respectively at later times. They didn't want to embarrass their friends too much, after all.

"We played tic-tac-toe, too," Sam said after a long moment, sending a rare smirk Jack's way.

"Nice little trick you taught her there, Space Monkey," Jack said, jabbing his fork accusingly at Daniel. "As if she wasn't already smart enough."

"Aw, Sam!" Daniel groaned like a petulant child. "Why did you tell him? I was going to use that to beat him!"

"Seriously? You were going to cheat to beat me at tic-tac-toe?" Jack asked.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing," Daniel stated.

Jack had no argument for that, so he just nodded his head with a smirk on his face. "We told campfire stories, found some berries, tried to scare Teal'c, went fishing. You know, that sort of thing." Jack shrugged his shoulders and waved his spoon around as he talked. "Nothing too exciting. By the way, what took you all so long to hook the Stargate up?"

Before Daniel or Janet could answer, Sam held her hands up. "I really don't want to know," she said. "I might have to hurt someone if I find out."

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest not to say anything, then," Janet said. "Now the four of you need to finish up so you can head home. Daniel is still recovering from his surgery, after all."

"It's been a week," Daniel grumbled under his breath.

"No arguments," Janet said firmly. "All of you are getting a well-deserved break."

Teal'c gathered up everyone's trays to throw the trash out. Sam and Janet discussed having a movie night so Cassie could come. Daniel quickly jumped into that conversation, so neither of them noticed Jack get up and reach into the bag he had dropped next to the table.

Their conversation was interrupted abruptly when Jack slapped two purple fish onto the table. Big, bright, neon green eyes stared up at Janet and Daniel from the purple faces. Janet let out a little shriek and pushed back from the table.

Jack just smirked. "I brought you guys back some souvenirs!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	85. Serving

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter! I've been dying to write that chapter ever since I brought in the purple fish. I'm sorry it's been a while, but the many papers I have to write have been kicking my butt. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

**Solitudes**

"Colonel! I'm coming down!"

Sam felt hard, icy fear grip her heart, and it wasn't just because she was so damn cold. This was it. She knew it. She could feel it.

They had already had some pretty miraculous escapes, but she couldn't imagine how they were going to get out of this one. Because they were stuck on a planet completely made out of ice, with a Stargate that didn't work. She had kept forcing herself to hope, but she just couldn't do it anymore. She was too tired. Too cold.

Sam slipped and lost her footing, more out of exhaustion than anything else. She slipped and bumped her way down the long ice tunnel she had pulled her way up of. Ice and snow slid up the back of her jacket, but it didn't even faze her anymore.

Finally, she landed in a heap at the bottom. Sam took a moment to collect herself before she looked down at the bundle that was her commanding officer. "Colonel," she whispered, her teeth chattering. She tried to scramble to her feet, slipping again. Finally, she just gave up and crawled over to Jack on her hands and knees. "Colonel…"

Sam tried not to think about how his eyes didn't open, or how she couldn't really see his chest rising and falling underneath all of the blankets she had wrapped around him. But she worked her way in between the blankets and pulled them around her, tucking herself against Jack's body at the same time. She took comfort in the fact that there was still heat seeping from his body.

When she finally settled in, Sam felt Jack shift the tiniest bit. Her head had been tucked under his chin, and she lifted it up just enough to see his face. His eyes weren't open, but she had definitely felt him move.

And then she heard him mutter, "Sara…"

Sam's stomach dropped just the tiniest bit. But somehow, she knew what Jack needed right now. And she wasn't about to deny him anything—especially since they were about to die.

Sam snuggled a little bit closer to him. "I'm here, Jack," she whispered. It vaguely registered that his name felt foreign on her tongue, but also, somehow… right.

"Cold," Jack whispered, his voice barely audible even though there was complete silence. "So cold…"

Sam's heart clenched. She wished that she could have saved him. She was the expert on the Stargate. She should have been able to fix this. But she hadn't, and now they were stuck here.

"I know," Sam whispered, seeking to give him reassurance. "It's alright. You can sleep now."

Jack was silent after that. Sam watched his face for another moment and saw that it had completely relaxed; now he looked peaceful and calm. It was a look that Sam wasn't entirely sure she had ever seen him with.

She could feel sleep beginning to claim her as well. Even though she wanted to do everything that she could for him, Sam couldn't help the feeling that she had to let Jack know that she wasn't Sara. She didn't know why she felt this sudden need, but it was pulling at her. And she wouldn't be able to sleep as peacefully as he was until she said.

So Sam shifted closer to him, tilting her head up a little bit. Her lips brushed against Jack's jaw as she spoke. "It was an honor serving with you too, Colonel."

Jack didn't move, and that was okay. Sam tucked her head back under his chin and closed her eyes as sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm definitely going to expand on Solitudes a bit more, so expect a few more chapters from this episode. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	86. Speed Demon

**Author's Note: Well, it's not another 'Solitudes' Little Moment, but that's coming up soon, I promise! Someone suggested this a while ago (I can't remember who it was), and I decided to make it into my next little series. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all of the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"Hey Sam?"

"Yes Cassie?"

"What are the red and blue lights for?"

Sam sighed. Janet was so going to kill her. "That's what happens when I get in trouble, Cassie."

"Just when you get in trouble?" Cassie asked. "Or does it happen to everyone who gets in trouble?"

Sam got her license and registration out. She knew the drill well by now. She vaguely wondered if this was one she could talk her way out of, or if it was one that was she was going to have to pay. She sighed again and bit back a curse.

"It depends on what you get in trouble for, Cass," Sam answered.

Cassie was sitting in the backseat of Sam's car, her face pressed against the window as she watched what was happening. "Sam, who's the guy all dressed in blue?"

Sam rolled her window down. "That's a police officer."

"And his job is to stop the bad people?"

"Yes."

"But Sam, you're not a bad person."

Sam was already sticking her license and registration papers out of the window. "If there was one thing I'm bad at, it's this."

* * *

Daniel checked his watch once again. "I wonder where they are," he said. "It's not like Sam to be late."

"Maybe she got lost going to the school," Janet said. A worried look creased her brow. "I knew I should have looked up some directions."

Jack waved his hand dismissively. He had been sitting at the table in the commissary, pretending to work on one of his mission reports while they waited for Sam and Cassie to arrive. He would get his reports finished… eventually.

"Carter is good at everything," Jack said. "I highly doubt that she would get lost. They probably just hit some traffic."

* * *

"Hey Sam, what's that slip of paper for?"

Sam resisted the urge to crumble the paper up and throw it in the back of her car. "It's a ticket, Cassie."

"Do you win something with the ticket? Do you get to go somewhere cool?"

"Ha. I wish," Sam muttered before she told Cassie, "No. I have to pay for it."

"Why?"

"Because I like to drive really fast," Sam answered. She glanced in the rearview mirror, catching Cassie's eager face. "But you shouldn't do that. Because that's bad."

* * *

"Ah. See, Doc? I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about."

Janet and Daniel turned around to see Cassie running into the commissary, followed by a tired-looking Sam. She grabbed a cup of coffee and a large bowl of blue Jell-O before sitting down at the table. She mumbled a quick greeting before digging in; a sign that she wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Guess what, Mom!" Cassie exclaimed. "We saw a police officer today!"

Janet raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sam before she said, "Where did you see a police officer, Cassie?"

"Well, Sam was driving but then she had to stop when we saw red and blue lights! They were really pretty. And the police officer was really nice, but he gave Sam a ticket. She has to pay for it, so I guess that's not so nice. But he was nice to me!" Cassie said this all quickly, but all of the adults understood her. Sam definitely understood her, if the way she started shoveling blue Jell-O into her mouth was any indication.

Janet, Daniel, and Jack all looked at Sam in shock. She had quickly finished her Jell-O and was now drinking her coffee, as if eating and drinking as fast as she could would prevent them from asking her any questions. Janet opened her mouth, and Sam swallowed her coffee.

"I promise I was being careful, Janet," she said before her friend could speak. "I was just going a little bit above the speed limit."

Of course Janet knew that Sam would never put Cassie in any danger. "I know," Janet finally said. "I just.." They had all seen how Sam had reacted to Cassie's story. This couldn't be the first time that it had happened.

Daniel voiced the question that Janet was thinking. "Sam, exactly how many tickets have you gotten?" Seeing how Sam's face actually flushed, Daniel continued, "Or… how many times have you been pulled over?"

Sam started drinking her coffee again, refusing to meet any of their eyes. Cassie started babbling again about how cool the police officer was and how she wanted to drive a car with red and blue lights. Jack, on the other hand, smirked at Sam.

"Jeeze, Carter," he said. "Who knew you were such a speed demon?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, I was supposed to be studying for a test when I wrote this. But the urge to write a new chapter won out and… well, I hope I do well on the test. Oh well. Your reviews make up for it! I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter!**


	87. Peacefully Sleeping

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that all of you enjoyed last chapter! Now I just have to come up with eight more of those… Anyway, here's another "Solitudes" chapter, just like I promised. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough, just like eighty-seven chapters ago, I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Solitudes**

If you asked Daniel Jackson if he stood openly gaping at Sam and Jack after they found them in Antarctica, he would say that he hadn't.

But that would be a lie, because he totally did.

He couldn't help it. They had been delivered safely into the little cavern that the second Stargate had made, only to find Sam and Jack curled up together on the cold, hard ice together. Once they got all of the blankets peeled off the two of them, Daniel was surprised to find Sam practically lying on top of Jack. He was also surprised to see that Jack actually had the strength to wrap an arm around Sam, holding her to him.

Of course, they were lying together to share body heat. They had been stuck on a block of ice, for God's sake. They had to stay warm somehow. But as Daniel watched, he couldn't help but think that Sam and Jack looked like they were curled up together purely for conventional reasons. It looked much more natural than that—even when they were close to freezing to death.

Looking over at Teal'c, Daniel was glad to see that he wasn't imagining this. Teal'c had barely raised one eyebrow (you had to know him to see it), letting the archeologist know that he saw and was thinking along the same lines.

It also didn't escape Daniel's notice that the first thing Sam asked about was Jack.

* * *

They stabilized both Sam and Jack at a hospital in Mcmurdo before loading them onto a plane back to Colorado Springs. They had them lying down, since they were both still pretty out of it. Not that Daniel blamed them. He had been going so fast out of the Stargate, he barely remembered hitting the ramp. He didn't blame them for not really being with it.

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting by Sam and Jack's cots. They were pushed close together in order to minimize movement on the place. Jack was stationary on his back, given his broken leg, but Sam had turned towards him in her sleep. A hand was extended towards, but not touching him, on her cot.

Sam's brow furrowed in her sleep. "Honor… serving with you," she muttered. "Sorry… sir. I'm here… Jack."

Daniel glanced towards the other side of the plane. Seeing that no one was watching them, he leaned over and took Sam's hand, placing it over Jack's on the cot. Sam relaxed and stopped mumbling in her sleep instantly, and Daniel looked over at Teal'c.

The Jaffa was watching Daniel with an eyebrow raised high on his forehead. Daniel just shrugged his shoulders. Hey, if it helped, who was he to stop it?

Jack's fingers twitched under Sam's hand. His hand flipped over just enough to twine their fingers together before they both settled in, peacefully sleeping once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this chapter!**


	88. A Series of Speedy Incidents

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for all of your amazing reviews! I've had a tough couple of weeks, and on top of that I've been sick, so your generous feedback has been so helpful. I've been re-watching **_**Stargate**_** episodes, and I've come up with a million different ideas for new chapters. For now, however, this is going to be another speeding chapter. I couldn't really come up with an episode for this one, so I'm just going to say that it takes place in season two. The first one takes place sometime in the beginning of the season, the second incident takes place during 'Secrets,' when Jack and Sam are in Washington D.C, and the third one takes place after 'The Tok'ra'.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Otherwise, I would not be a poor college student.**

* * *

**Season Two**

_Incident One_

Jack was surprised to find that Sam was late for their pre-mission briefing. She was _never_ late to briefings. It didn't matter if she had been up all night in her lab, working on some alien doohickey. She was always on time to everything.

Just as Jack was about to ask Daniel if he knew where Sam was, she came racing into the room with her BDUs haphazardly thrown on. She was holding a slip of paper in one hand, and she slapped it down on the table in front of General Hammond. She slunk towards her seat then, a scowl on her face.

With a mild look of surprise, General Hammond picked up the slip of paper and read it. A smile broke out on his face before he chuckled and looked up at Sam, who just crossed her arms and looked like a petulant teenager.

Then, to Jack, Daniel, and even Teal'c's complete shock, General Hammond just continued to smile at Sam. He slid the slip of paper into the folder in front of him and then proceeded with the briefing.

Once the briefing was actually over, Sam high-tailed it out of the room as soon as she was allowed to. The three other members of her team stared after her, completely unsure of how to handle her abrupt entrance and departure. Finally, Daniel's curiosity just got to be too much for him.

"General Hammond," he said carefully. "What was… all of that about?"

General Hammond just grinned at the remaining members of SG-1. "I've known Captain Carter's family for a long time, Dr. Jackson," he said. "There would only be one reason she's late to anything."

"And what's that, sir?" Jack asked. The general looked like the cat that ate the canary, and now he just had to know. A juicy tidbit about Carter? This might be better than the time he figured out she was ticklish…

General Hammond took the slip of paper back out of his folder and passed it to Daniel. Once the archeologist had read it, he burst out laughing. Figuring that Jack was now dying to know what it was, he decided to just mess with him for a little while longer and passed the paper to Teal'c instead.

Teal'c read it and raised an eyebrow, but he purposefully held onto the little slip for longer than necessary. Finally having run out of patience, Jack exclaimed, "Teal'c!"

With an imperceptible smile that you'd be able to see only if you knew the big guy, the Jaffa passed the paper to his commander. Jack took it and scanned it quickly. Finally, he looked up at General Hammond, and a big smirk broke out on his face.

"You know," he said casually. "When I called her a speed demon last year for that ticket she got with Cassie, I was just joking. I had no idea that she actually got pulled over for speeding so much!"

* * *

_Incident Two_

Jack wasn't entirely sure how he let Sam talk him into letting her drive the rental car from the airport. Maybe it was because she flashed her big, blue eyes at him and then gave him one of her megawatt grins, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

Right now, he was just telling himself that it was because she knew the D.C. area way better than he did. That, and they hadn't rented a truck. Which was really no fun at all. So Sam was driving their little rented Honda as they tried to find their hotel.

Having been pretty tired from their flight, Jack was taking the opportunity to doze in the car. So he wasn't really paying very much attention to Sam's driving. But he did notice when she pulled the car over. When Jack opened his eyes, he found Sam resting her head on the steering wheel with her eyes closed.

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

"Sir…" Sam sighed. "Can you pass me the registration?" She sat up and pulled her ID out of her purse and rolled down the window. Jack, remembering the conversation about Sam's speeding habits from earlier in the year, put two and two together. He turned around and saw the flashing red and blue lights from a police cruiser.

Turning back to Sam, he just smirked at her. Sam refused to look at him as she turned towards the officer approaching the rental car.

"Well well well," the officer said. "If it isn't Captain Carter. Long time, no see."

Sam gave the police officer a polite smile. "Hello, Officer Lawson," she said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You don't sound all that excited," Jack muttered next to her.

Sam whipped towards him to glare at him for a brief second before she turned back to Officer Lawson. She had already handed over her license and registration, and the officer was writing out her ticket.

"How long are you in D.C. for, Sam?" Officer Lawson asked.

"Just a couple of days," Sam answered.

"We're here for an awards ceremony," Jack explained, leaning over Sam a little bit.

"Congratulations," Officer Lawson said. He handed Sam her ticket and grinned at her. "I'll be sure to tell the rest of the boys that you're in town."

Sam finally gave him a genuine smile and waved goodbye. But then she scowled down at the speeding ticket in her hand. Jack watched for a moment, trying to think through the last three minutes of conversation.

Finally, Jack said, "Carter… Do you personally know every officer on the D.C. police force?"

* * *

_Incident Three_

It was Jacob's first visit back to Earth since blending with Selmak. He was waiting on the first floor of the mountain with three members of SG-1 and General Hammond. They were waiting for Sam to come and pick him up, as they were all going out to dinner tonight. But Sam hadn't arrived yet.

"How fast do you think she was going, George?" Jacob asked knowingly.

General Hammond chuckled, but Daniel wanted to try and give Sam the benefit of the doubt. "She might have hit traffic," the archeologist suggested.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Jacob said with a snort.

Jack checked his watch. "Well, our reservations are in half an hour, so we should get going. Someone call Carter and I'll drive." Turning to Daniel, Jack added, "Why don't we make a bet? If Carter shows up at the restaurant with a ticket, I win."

"I'll take that bet," Daniel said. He was actually pretty confident in his chances. Sam couldn't get that many speeding tickets… could she?

Seeing the look on Daniel's face, Jack smirked as they got into his truck. They left the parking lot and headed back towards town. They had only been in the car for five minutes before they came around a bend and spotted a car pulled over on the side of the road, a police cruiser parked behind it.

"O'Neill," Teal'c spoke up. "Is that not Captain Carter's vehicle?"

Jack smirked as he pulled over on the other side of the road. "Why yes, Teal'c. I believe it is. Daniel? I think you owe me some money."

"You don't know for sure if she got pulled over for speeding," Daniel grumbled. "She could have had a flat, or something…"

"Yeah, like Carter couldn't fix a flat by herself," Jack said.

"You're fighting a losing battle here, Daniel," Jacob added.

They all got out of Jack's truck and walked over to Sam's car. The police officer had just gotten back into his car and was leaving when Sam finally spotted them. She groaned and dropped her head to the steering wheel, causing the horn to beep. They could all see the speeding ticket clutched in one hand.

"So, young lady," Jacob said with an amused look on his face. "How fast were you going, exactly?"

Sam lifted her head from the steering wheel and glared at all of them. She threw the crumpled up speeding ticket at her father, but that just caused everyone to laugh even harder.

Jack was still smirking at Sam. "Something tells me that you're going to get to know the officers in Colorado Springs just as well as the ones in D.C., Carter."

* * *

**Author's Note: I haven't actually been pulled over for speeding (yet—and I kind of hope I never do), so I'm just kind of making this up as I go along. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you all thought of it!**


	89. Stuck

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter! Many people have pointed out that if you get a certain number of tickets, you would get your license revoked. Which is true. I was just going to say because of her Air Force credentials, police officers would let her off. I guess they can give you a break so many times, though. Honestly, that never crossed my mind… but it makes for a great chapter! I was thinking about doing a chapter where Sam loses her license (any idea how long she would lose it for?) and has to ask Jack for a ride. What do you all think?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Solitudes**

It was late. Several lights buzzed low on the other side of the infirmary. The heart monitor was beeping at a constant rate to the left of Sam's head. To the right of her was Jack's heart monitor, which was also beeping constantly as well. He was lying peacefully in his bed, knocked out by the pain medications.

Sam, on the other hand, hadn't been able to sleep. She closed her eyes briefly as she remembered Jack's slowing heartbeat under her ear as they lay huddled together on the cold Antarctic floor. Thinking of where they had been the entire time, Sam bit back a curse. She should have realized that they were still on earth.

She opened her eyes again and turned on her side, wincing at how sore she was. The block of ice she and Jack had been stuck on had been very unforgiving, and she was paying for it now. Her eyes fell on Jack, and she knew that he was faring much worse than she was.

The break in his leg had been nasty. He had a concussion, broken ribs, and some internal bleeding, too. Sam bit down hard on her bottom lip as she watched the reassuring rise and fall of his chest. They were fine. They were back in warm Colorado (well, warm compared to Antarctica), safe in the SGC. Everything had worked out.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes once again. Still. She should have known. She should have been able to figure it out. She was the foremost expert on the Stargate, for crying out loud!

A small smile touched her lips at the expression her commanding officer used often. She tugged the thin sheets up around her shoulders, tucking them under her chin. She really wished that she had asked Janet for another blanket. She had been freezing cold for hours now.

"Carter."

Sam's eyes shot open and she looked around the empty infirmary. Had someone just said her name, or was it a figment of her over-exhausted mind's imagination?

"Carter!"

So it wasn't her imagination. The voice was coming from her commanding officer's bed. It had taken her a moment to put two and two together, she was so tired. She rubbed a hand over her eyes before tucking her other hand under her head, propping herself up a little bit.

"Sir?"

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here," Jack said, his voice raspy and husky with sleep. He hadn't turned towards her yet, but he was obviously tired, as he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Sam winced and bit her bottom lip once again.

"Sorry, sir," she said. Even though her voice was little more than a whisper, it sounded like a yell in the silent infirmary. "I was just… sorry," she finished lamely.

"Carter," Jack repeated. This time, his head turned towards her. Even though his eyes were heavy with sleep, Sam could still see the concern shining in them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jack gave a little snort. "Yeah right. You only think that loudly when there's a problem. Which is often, by the way."

Sam's lips quirked up in a small smile. "You can't really hear someone thinking, sir," she teased gently.

Jack gave her a tired half-smile. "Stop trying to change the subject, Carter. Come on, out with it. It's the only way that either of us will be able to get any sleep."

The truth was, Jack had known that something was bothering Sam for a while now. He could feel her concerned eyes on him practically all night. He didn't really know why, but he couldn't sleep while knowing that something was bothering Sam. Maybe it was because their bond, both as teammates and friends, had grown so much stronger with this botched mission. Whatever the case may be, Jack knew that he couldn't let Sam stew with her problems.

Sam sighed and picked at a thread that was coming loose in the sheets. She concentrated on that tiny thread as she finally repeated, "I'm sorry, sir."

Jack watched her for a long moment. She wouldn't look him in the eye. "For what?" Jack prodded.

Sam finally voiced the thoughts that had been on her mind ever since they had arrived back at the SGC. "I should have known, sir. I should have known that we were still on earth. I don't know why that possibility never crossed my mind. I should have been able to figure it out." She finally glanced up at him, her blue eyes flashing with guilt. "And I should have figured out a way to get you home."

Jack couldn't formulate a response to her admission. He could only blink at her. Did she really think that _he_ blamed _her_ for everything that happened? If anyone was to be blamed, it was the damn Jaffa that overcharged the Stargate in the first place!

"You know, Carter," Jack said in as casual a tone as he could manage. "For someone so smart, you really can be dense sometimes."

Sam's brow furrowed. He had just complimented her and insulted her at the same time. "Sir?"

Jack pinned her with his chocolate eyes. "Carter, I never for one second blamed you for what happened. I may not have been very thankful at the time—you know, with the broken leg and no painkillers, the apparent concussion, and the cold, and all—but I probably wouldn't have been able to make it there without you."

Sam bit down on her lip again and mulled over what Jack had just said. Coming from her commanding officer, that was a high compliment. And, she thought, it might have solidified whatever friendship they had been starting. After all, you just can't go back after you were stuck on a block of ice with someone. You're pretty much bonded to that person for life.

Jack let out an exasperated sigh when she didn't respond. "Do I need to remind you of how you figured out how we got split from Daniel and Teal'c? Or how you got the DHD dug out from all of that ice practically by yourself? Or how you made it work again? Come on, Carter. Give yourself a little credit."

"You helped me dig the DHD out, too," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, before I started coughing up blood. All I did was melt some ice."  
"And that helped."

"Let's just both agree that we helped each other." Jack's expression grew serious once again. "Carter, with my injuries, and everything… I wouldn't have been able to make it without you." Then his brow furrowed in thought before he suddenly grinned. "Although, if you hadn't been stuck with me, you probably would have figured out what was going on a lot faster. Either way, you would have saved me. So thank you."

Sam watched him. Jack watched her watch him. Finally, after several long moments, Sam nodded her head. She curled up with the blankets still tucked around her, facing him as she settled in to finally fall asleep.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

Jack smiled as Sam closed her eyes. "Anytime, Carter."

* * *

**Author's Note: This will probably going to be the last 'Solitudes' one for a while. I might have another one up my sleeve. We'll see. For those of you celebrating, I hope that you all have a great Thanksgiving!**


	90. Promises

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Your reviews are so inspiring, so thank you for them. This is a Cassie-Jack chapter—I've always enjoyed what little we got to see of their dynamic on the show. I wish we could have seen more with them! This takes place sometime in between when Cassie asks for Jack at the hospital and when they tranquilize Sam in the Gateroom.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, look at that! I still don't own it.**

* * *

**In the Line of Duty**

Jack hugged Cassie close, trying to comfort her as Janet made the necessary calls to the SGC. After telling her story, the young girl seemed close to tears, but she bravely held them in. She just held onto Jack's arm even more tightly; she was so afraid for Sam right now.

"Cassie," Jack said quietly, squeezing her shoulders. "You know that Sam would never ever hurt you, right? She's not herself right now."

Cassie nodded her head and sniffled a little bit. "I know. I was just scared a little bit."

"It's okay to be scared sometimes, Cassie."

"Do you ever get scared, Jack?"

Jack pressed his lips together, contemplating what to say to Cassie. He didn't want to frighten her even more by saying that yes, he was scared. The last time one of his friends had been possessed by a Goa'uld, he had died. He couldn't imagine that happening to Sam. He didn't know what he would do if that happened to Sam. So yes, he was scared. But he couldn't say that to the young girl sitting next to him.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes, Cass," Jack answered vaguely instead. "It's okay. You did the right thing when you called me." His brow furrowed in thought. He had a question that would distract Cassie from her fear—it was one that he was curious about, anyway. "Hey, why did you call me, anyway? You didn't call General Hammond, and you didn't tell your mom what was going on. Your mom said that you would only talk to me."

Jack's question succeeded in distracting Cassie, at least. She gave him a lock that clearly said, 'well, _duh_.' "Of course I called you, Jack," she said.

"Okay… why?"

Cassie might have rolled her eyes if the situation hadn't been so serious. Instead, she just settled for giving him a look that was beyond her young years. "You're the only that can fix it, Jack," she said. "I know that you can fix it."

Jack let out a slow breath. What would happen if he couldn't save Sam? If they couldn't get that damn snake out of her? What would he tell Cassie? She was so adamant that he would be the one to save Sam. He hadn't had that sort of blind trust placed in him in a long time.

Cassie looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes. "I know that you would never let something happen to Sam," she finished.

Jack stroked a hand over her hair and nodded his head, hugging her close once again. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her," he swore. He knew that he shouldn't be making promises like that, just in case something did happen. But he refused to think that there would be a negative outcome.

Cassie nodded her head as well and let it rest against Jack's shoulder. "I'm afraid for Sam," she whispered.

"So I am, Cassie," Jack admitted. "So am I." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and squeezed it tightly as Jack reaffirmed his promise. "But I swear that I won't let anything happen to her."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll have another Cassie-Jack chapter that will be happier, I promise. I hope that everyone enjoyed the holidays!**


	91. Just Peachy

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I definitely have more of those Cassie-Jack moments in the works, so be on the lookout for those. Anyway, this chapter is really all about Daniel messing with Jack. That's always fun, right? I wanted to get another funny one out before I started in with some of the more serious ones I have planned, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Message in a Bottle**

Daniel watched with amusement as Lieutenant Simmons's eyes followed Sam as she left the lab. Jack had just come in to force both her and Daniel to get something to eat. Sam had left before she got too frustrated and said something stupid to her commanding officer. Daniel, on the other hand, was waiting for Jack.

"Do you want to get some lunch with us, Lieutenant Simmons?" Daniel asked. He knew he shouldn't tease; he also knew that he should probably start in with the whole big brother routine, but he wasn't too concerned. Lieutenant Simmons was definitely not Sam's type.

The young man looked at Daniel with shock, and he was silent for a full, long moment. "N-no, Dr. Jackson," he finally said. "Thank you, though."

"No problem, Lieutenant," Daniel said. "I'll see you in a little bit." Making sure that everything was in order, he turned to Jack and was not very surprised to find that he was glaring at the young lieutenant. "Ready to go?"

Without saying anything, they both turned towards the door and moved out into the hallway. Jack's brow was furrowed in a dark scowl, and Daniel could practically see the wheels turning in his head. The archeologist counted to ten in his head, just waiting for Jack to finally say something.

Daniel was not disappointed. "What was that?" Jack finally demanded.

"What was what?" Daniel said, playing dumb.

Jack glared at Daniel, knowing that he was being deliberately vague. "That. In there. With Simmons and Carter. What was that?"

Daniel successfully hid his smile and a chuckle. He shrugged, trying to give Jack the impression that it wasn't a big deal. "I guess Lieutenant Simmons has a little bit of a crush on Sam. Everyone knows. Well, except you and Sam, apparently."

Jack's scowl grew even darker, if that were possible. "What do you mean, Simmons has a crush on Carter?"

This time, Daniel couldn't hold back his chuckle, but he managed to cover it up with a cough. And now he couldn't resist poking the bear. "Have you ever seen the way he looks at her? Simmons is completely infatuated with Sam."

Jack nodded his head once and then looked straight ahead. Daniel noticed the way that his fists were clenching at his side; he was sure that Jack wasn't aware of the reactions that he was having. Daniel was actually quite amused by the display.

They arrived at the commissary, loaded up their trays with whatever looked remotely edible, and made their way over to their usual table. Sam was already sitting there. They were surprised to see that she hadn't really started eating, but Sam had had practically a ten minute head start on Jack and Daniel.

"You didn't have to wait for us, Sam," Daniel said.

"I just sat down a few moments ago, actually," Sam answered. But she smiled at him. "I still would have waited for you, though."

Daniel returned her smile and tried not to laugh at the way that Jack was staring moodily at his pudding. "What held you up?" he asked instead, trying not to draw attention to the scowling colonel at their table.

The question didn't have the desired effect, however. Sam gave her answer with complete innocence. "I ran into Lieutenant Simmons on my way down here. He had a few questions."

Jack's pudding cup slipped from his grasp and hit the floor. The sugary concoction splattered everywhere, and Sam and Daniel stared down at the cement floor while Jack just stared at his tray. The long moment of silence was interrupted by Daniel's sudden splutter of laughter. He tried to cover it up with a cough once again, but he was unsuccessful. Sam was looking at him with her brow furrowed, and Jack was openly glaring at him. Daniel tried his best not to dissolve into complete laughter.

"Colonel," Sam finally said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jack grumbled. He scooped the pudding cup up and slapped some napkins over the mess. He wiped it up with his foot before balling the used napkins up and tossing them into the trashcan. "I'm just peachy."

Everyone knew that this was code for, "Colonel-Jack-O'Neill-is-not-a-happy-camper," but Sam didn't push it. She just looked over at Daniel and was surprised to find that he had an alarming amount of his sandwich jammed into his mouth. Sam didn't know that he was doing it so he wouldn't laugh anymore. But Jack knew—he hadn't stopped glaring at Daniel.

"Oh! Hello, Captain Carter. Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill."

All three occupants of the table looked up. Daniel nearly choked, he was laughing so hard. The fork that Jack was clenching looked dangerously close to bending in half. Sam, on the other hand, just smiled pleasantly. She was well aware of her teammates' reactions, but she was choosing to ignore them.

"Lieutenant Simmons," Sam said. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"If you're sure," Simmons said. But as he said it, he was pulling out the fourth chair and setting his tray on the table. "I hadn't realized that you would all be here."

"Daniel invited you—" Jack began to grumble under his breath, but said archeologist kicked him under the table. Jack just settled for glaring darkly at the center of the table.

"Are you okay, Colonel?" Simmons asked, unknowingly repeating the question that Sam had asked just a few moments earlier.

Jack snorted and stabbed at his mashed potatoes. "Just peachy," he repeated.

Before any of them could try and start another conversation, someone with a tray approached their already filled four-person table. It was a familiar tray filled with lots of fruits and vegetables and huge glass of milk. The person stopped in front of them, looming over their table.

"T!" Jack exclaimed. "Long time no see, buddy! Are you going to join us for lunch?"

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow before he turned his attention towards Lieutenant Simmons… who was sitting in his chair. Teal'c just stared at the young Lieutenant, his eyebrow raised threateningly. Simmons tried staring back, but he soon shrunk under the power of Teal'c's stare. He nearly fell as he tried to get out of his seat and grab his tray at the same time. He stuttered apologies as he practically ran away. Teal'c sat down in his chair, looking satisfied.

Daniel was laughing once again. Sam was giving Teal'c a scolding look. The large Jaffa looked unconcerned and started eating. Jack, on the other hand, just smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it seemed a little bit out of character. As for me, I particularly liked the bit at the end with Teal'c. What was your favorite part? Let me know what you think!**


	92. False Positives

**Author's Note: Happy holidays! Thank you so much for the great reviews last chapter. So, in this chapter, I'm going to go with the assumption that Jacob never really fully learned why Sam and Jack were cleared of being Zatarcs. It would just make this chapter so much more fun, you know? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Allegiance**

Sam glanced at Jack before she looked back down at her boots. "These tests are known to give false positives," she said. Jack stared at her for a brief moment, his chocolate eyes searching her face before he looked away.

Jacob almost missed the split-second exchange between his daughter and her commanding officer. In fact, it was so fast that he thought he had missed it. There were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment, anyway.

It wasn't long before Bra'tac, Teal'c, and Malek left the room. Sam stayed with her father as he packed up the Zatarc detector, and Jack stayed with them because he thought his head might explode if he spent much more time around either the Jaffa or Tok'ra. They were both past getting on his nerves. He just needed a break.

Jacob looked from Sam to Jack, suddenly remembering something that had been said earlier in the interrogation. He shut the case that held the Zatarc detector and said, "What false positives have you seen?"

Jack froze from where he was fiddling with the Velcro on his watch. Sam's brow furrowed, as she briefly did not remember that part of their conversation. She was too focused on trying to figure out who their assassin was.

"Earlier," Jacob elaborated. "When you said that you had seen false positives from the Zatarc test." This time, Sam froze. She looked up at Jack with wide eyes, totally blanking on what to say. Jack stared back at her, waiting for her to come up with something. She was the genius, after all.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he watched his daughter and her commanding officer. They were doing one of their weird silent conversation things, which always irked him to no end. They seemed to comfortably close to each other whenever they did something like that. It always made Jacob wonder if there was something going on between Jack and Sam that there shouldn't be.

Finally, Jack said, "That one captain from SG-9, remember? When we had the Zatarc scare. He accidentally got a few events of the mission mixed up and… false positive. Right, Carter?"

"Right," Sam said slowly. She nodded her head and finally looked at her father. "Yeah. Captain from SG-9."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, doing an admirable impression of Teal'c. He was obviously not buying their rather lame explanation. Sam suddenly felt like she sixteen, getting caught making out in the backseat of a car with her boyfriend. And Jack still had that deer-in-the-headlights look, like he was the boyfriend she had been caught with.

Jack wasn't very sure if he should keep talking, since Sam wasn't going to say anything. But he was also sure if he kept talking, he would be digging both of them deeper into that hole they had managed to land themselves in. And it really wasn't helping that Jacob was still giving them that look.

So Jack just gave the older man his best, "Who, me?" look and tried to discreetly nudge Sam. She jumped and nodded her head again, and Jack could practically see her mind working to spit out a solution.

"It's in the reports if you want to check it, Dad," Sam suddenly said. Jack tried not to give her a bewildered look as he nodded his head in agreement with his second-in-command. Sam had such a resolute look on her face that Jacob seemed to finally—albeit suspiciously—agree with her as well.

"Oh," he said after a moment. "Okay." There was another pause before he walked out of the holding cells, leaving Sam and Jack. They both breathed sighs of relief when the door finally shut behind the Tok'ra.

Jack looked over at Sam after their shared moment of repose. "Is it really in the reports?" Jack wouldn't put it past Jacob to check.

Sam smirked at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "It can be."

* * *

**Author's Note: I have some serious ones lined up after this, so I wanted another (somewhat) lighthearted one before then. I hope that everyone has a wonderful holiday!**


	93. Begging

**Author's Note: I know I'm kind of late, but I hope that everyone has had a great holiday and a happy New Years! And as always, thank you for the reviews. I realize that last chapter, it was an issue that could have been very serious. Maybe, if the muse strikes me, I'll write a more serious one for that paticular episode. For now, however, I like the light-hearted chapter I have for it. I've always loved moments with Sam, Jack, and Jacob. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope… I didn't get it for Christmas.**

* * *

**Avenger 2.0**

"Hey Carter. What'cha doin?"

Sam tried her best to hide the groan that automatically went to escape her, but she didn't quite succeed. She had been putting off going to the demonstration that General Hammond had to practically order her to go to for as long as she could; she couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I'm just getting ready to go down to Dr. Felger's lab, sir," Sam answered, trying to hide her reluctance. It wasn't that she hated the guy, or anything. He was just a little… overbearing.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Folger?"

Sam finally cracked a smile for the first time that morning. "Yes, sir," she said, not bothering to correct him. "He's having a weapons demonstration in his lab." She couldn't help the face that she made. "General Hammond is making me go."

A laugh escaped Jack. He just couldn't help himself; she was cute when she did that. "Why, Carter, it almost sounds as if you don't want to go."

She barely restrained herself from glaring at him. Was it weird that he thought it was cute when she did that, too?

Suddenly, her blue eyes brightened, and Jack saw that he was getting a "Carter's-got-an-idea" look. He actually took a step back from her, because he could practically see the cogs turning in her super brain. He didn't know what solution she had suddenly come to, but he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to be a part of it.

"Sir…" Sam said in her "please-can-we-blow-up-this-sun" voice. "Why don't you come down to Dr. Felger's lab with me?"

Jack blinked at her once. This was it. Sam had finally gone off the deep end. She was officially crazy.

She had to be, if she thought he was willingly going to go down to Felger's lab. Yeah right.

Seeing that Jack was obviously gearing up to give her a big, fat HELL NO, Sam suddenly widened her blue eyes until they were impossibly large. She stepped closer to him, too. He _hated_ when she did that. How in the hell was he supposed to say no to her now? She could get away with nearly anything when she looked at him like that.

"Come on, Colonel," Sam tried again. "He might not even take that long, if you're with me." This was probably untrue. Felger had a hero-worship thing for Jack O'Neill. But Sam wasn't about to point that out to him.

Jack looked purposefully away from her. He really, really didn't want to go. But he could already feel himself start to cave. He certainly wouldn't want to be stuck alone with Felger for God only knew how long. He frequently had to stop himself from shooting the scientist whenever he did find himself in his presence. Still, Sam insisted that he was brilliant. He was pretty sure that that was one of the only reasons Jay Felger was even still at the SGC.

"_Please_, sir?"

Sam's plea broke through Jack's thoughts. Suddenly, he smirked, and Sam blanched. Why was he looking at her like that? Bad things happened when he looked at her like that.

"Carter…" Jack said, his eyes shining with mirth. "Are you _begging_ me to go with you?"

Sam's response was immediate, but the pink blush that appeared on her cheeks gave her away. "No, of course I'm not _begging_…" At Jack's skeptical look—the one that plainly said that she should really stop bullshitting him—Sam sighed. "Okay, fine. Can you blame me, though?"

Okay, Jack had to give her that one. "Not really, no." Damn it. She was back to pinning him with her big blue eyes. He swore that she and Daniel got together monthly to practice those looks. And he was pretty sure that they were teaching Teal'c to do it, too.

Well, hell. He was going to go to Felger's lab with her. He knew it. She knew it. He could tell that she knew it by the way the self-satisfied smile began to form on her face.

"Fine," Jack relented in an over-dramatic voice.

Sam almost jumped up and down, she was so happy. "Thank you, sir!"

But Jack wasn't going to let her think that she was going to get away with this easily. "You so owe me for this, though," he stipulated.

"Okay," Sam said as she began herding him out of her lab and down to Felger's.

"I mean it, Carter. I want red Jell-O. And cake. Lots of cake. And beer! I want beer! You're paying for it at the next team night!"

Sam grinned. "Whatever you say, Colonel."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought this was pretty good, considering that I wrote it at four o'clock in the morning. What did you all think? I definitely have another chapter for this episode, and I have another "Solitudes" chapter in the works, as well. I know that you all love that episode! Thanks for reading!**


	94. Helpless

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews! I've finally gotten to more serious chapters. So, this is an interrogation scene between Jack and Jolinar. As in, it's after the first one that they had. This one actually takes place after Teal'c talks to Jolinar for the first time.**

**For the record, I don't know how often I'll be able to update. My classes this semester are going to bury me with the workload. I'm going to try my best to update on the weekends, but I just wanted to let everyone know. Thanks for the continuing support!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**In the Line of Duty**

Jack stared at the door that led to Sam's cell. After the way his last attempt at interrogating the snake in her head went, he couldn't say that he was exactly eager to go back in there and do it again.

After a long moment, he nodded at the airman guarding the door, and he opened it. Jack stepped inside to find Sam—or Jolinar, as it appeared to be—pacing in front of the cell. She looked up when he walked in, but she didn't stop walking back and forth.

"So," Jack finally said. "Do you want to explain this Tok'ra thing to me?"

Jolinar was silent.

"What about Malkshur? You said that you were Jolinar of Malkshur. Is that a place, or something?"

Jolinar still didn't say anything, and Jack's jaw clenched angrily. He didn't understand why this had to happen to Sam, of all people. All he could think about was Kawalsky, and how this exact thing had happened to him… and how they hadn't been able to save him.

"Can't you tell me anything?" Jack demanded. "You say that you're not like the Goa'uld. You're not exactly helping your case by not sharing, you know."

Finally, Jolinar stopped pacing and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have to say anything."

"Explain."

"You want to keep Captain Carter safe. You want her to return to you exactly as she was before."

"I really don't think that that's too much to ask. You're invading another person's body, you know."

Jolinar shrugged her shoulders again. "I know that, no matter what you say, you won't hurt this body. You won't hurt Captain Carter."

Jack didn't want this Goa'uld—or Tok'ra, whatever it was—to think that it was getting the upper hand. This was new territory for them. Whether or not this alien was telling the truth, they couldn't let it believe that they would just let it have this sort of attitude.

"My superiors aren't above trying to get you talk in other ways, you know," Jack said lowly. His voice left no room for argument. But Jolinar still looked upon him calmly, as if he hadn't said anything of the sort.

"No matter what you say," Jolinar finally said, "I know that you won't do anything to hurt Captain Carter."

Jack just stared at her, scrambling to find something else to say. There had to be a way to make her talk. There had to be something else that he could say. Anything. Damn it, where was Daniel when he needed him?

"And despite what you may think, I won't let anything happen to Captain Carter, either. I know how you feel about her. How you all feel about her."

Jack's head snapped up, and he stared harshly at Jolinar. It astounded him to no end that Jolinar could read him that easily. She had them all pegged—him, Daniel, and Teal'c. She knew that they would never let anything happen to Sam. No matter what.

"I have all of Captain Carter's memories. I know how she feels about all of you. And, more importantly, I know how you all feel about her. You would never let anything happen to her. You would go the ends of the earth and back just to keep her safe. Don't try to deny it."

Jack's heart was pounding loudly in his ears, but he could still clearly hear every word that Jolinar was saying. This was almost as bad as when he tried to interrogate her earlier, when she had used Sam's pleading voice against him. That had almost torn him apart; this was coming very close to it.

It was only now that Jack saw how much this was affecting him. He hadn't really known how deeply he had cared for Sam until he was put in this helpless situation. He wanted to glare at her, wanted to yell and curse, but he couldn't. All he could see was Sam.

Jack just shook his head before he turned around and left the holding cell once again. The next time he came in here, he was bringing Teal'c.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have a couple lined up for this particular episode. At the suggestion from a few reviewers, I also have some more for "Avenger 2.0". So they won't all be depressing! Thanks for reading!**


	95. No Other Option

**Author's Note: I had the sudden urge to update. Your reviews were so wonderful, so thank you for that! This is another "In the Line of Duty" one. Do you want me to switch it up after this, or do you want me to finish with this arc? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**In the Line of Duty**

It took Jack a while, but he finally found Daniel in his lab. The last time he had checked, the archeologist had been missing. He had been looking for him for hours, after his lovely second talk with the Tok'ra or whatever it was. When Jolinar had point-blankly stated that he… she… whatever, knew how much he cared for Sam.

"Space monkey!" Jack greeted as he walked into Daniel's lab without knocking. He never knocked, and it never actually bothered Daniel… until now, apparently.

"Go away, Jack," Daniel said with a sigh.

Jack stood there for a moment and blinked at his friend. He was the one who normally insisted that Daniel go away, not the other way around. Daniel was the one that wanted to talk about feelings; Jack wasn't. Not that he was here to talk about feelings, or anything…

Okay. So maybe that was why he was here. Kind of.

Jack cleared his throat and ignored Daniel's demand. He walked over to the desk and picked up something that looked really important and old in the hopes that Daniel would snap out of his funk and actually look at him. But it didn't work.

Jack cleared his throat again and considered putting the artifact down, but he didn't. Instead, he just said—as casually as he could—"Teal'c said that you haven't been to see Carter yet."

Daniel still didn't look up from whatever it was that he was translating. "Teal'c needs to mind his own business."

Jack's mouth opened a little bit. This was not the Daniel he knew _at all_. What the hell was going on? Since when had he and the archeologist switched roles? When did he, the hard-ass colonel, turn into the one who wanted to talk about feelings?

It was Jolinar's fault. Yeah, that was it.

But he'll be damned if he lets Daniel turn into him.

"No, I really don't think that Teal'c does." Jack still didn't put down the artifact as he gave Daniel a firm look from across the table. "What's up? Carter would want you to visit her. She adores you."

Daniel's shoulders visibly tensed. "I don't want to hear it, Jack."

Jack didn't get it. Daniel and Sam were the little science twins of the SGC. If he hadn't known that they weren't related, he would have thought that they were brother and sister. They even kind of looked alike. He had thought that Daniel would have been in that cell, trying to get Jolinar to open up as much as she could so that they could get it out of Sam.

But he wasn't. Daniel was holed up in his lab, resolutely refusing to look at Jack. Jack sighed and flipped the artifact in his hand, tossing the cube-shaped stone lightly. "Come on, Daniel. We all… we all need to be there for Sam right now. She needs us."

It might have been because he finally broke through whatever funk Daniel was in. It might have been because Daniel had told himself the same thing a million times. But it was probably because Jack had called her Sam. He never did that unless he was desperate.

Daniel finally looked up, and his eyes behind his glasses were filled with so much pain that Jack froze. He had only seen that look once, when…

Oh. _Oh._

"Daniel," Jack said quietly. The artifact slipped from his hands and cracked in half on the floor, but neither he nor Daniel noticed. He was searching for the right words, for something, _anything_ to say. But he just… couldn't.

"Jack… every time I look at Sam, I see Shau're. And Skaara. And I think about how I couldn't save them. And she was my wife, and he was my brother-in-law. And Sam is like my sister. And I can't… I can't lose her like I lost them. I can't watch my family fall apart like that, Jack."

Jack slowly walked around to the other side of the table. After a long moment, he put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed. His throat is close to closing up, but he's been caught up in _his_ own pain, and hadn't given much thought to anyone else's. It made him feel like shit.

"You won't," Jack said simply, after a long moment. "You won't lose her. I… Teal'c… _We_ won't let that happen." Daniel looked away from him once more, and Jack squeezed his shoulder again. "Do you hear me Daniel? Sam will be okay. There isn't any other option. She _will_ be okay."

Daniel stared at him for a long moment, and it looked like the archeologist had his own realization, as well. That Jack felt just as helpless, just as worried as he did. Just in a different way. Finally, he nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. His eyes fell on the broken cube of stone on the floor.

"Jack," Daniel said, sounding much more like his old self.

Jack looked down at it, and a small smirk touched his lips. "Oops."

* * *

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was super angsty, but I kind of liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	96. Emotions, Part I

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for the amazing reviews! Physics is slowly driving me insane (I'm definitely no Sam Carter!), so it means that you guys get another update! This chapter takes place after Daniel talks to Jolinar, when they're all in General Hammond's office.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**In the Line of Duty**

"They take humans who are about to die," Daniel said, trying to appeal to Jack's sense of sympathy. "Who choose to continue to live and co-exist with the Goa'uld. Now, according to Jolinar, this can be a very rewarding relationship."

Jack shook his head. Daniel was trying to be optimistic about this whole situation, but there really was no other way to look at it. "Daniel, I'm sorry. I know what this means to you. But I will never, never trust a Goa'uld."

To everyone's surprise, Daniel's face instantly hardened. "What do you plan on doing, then?"

Jack blinked at Daniel. "What?" He wasn't entirely sure he was following where this conversation suddenly seemed to be going.

"Since you don't plan on trusting what Jolinar is telling us, you must have a plan to help Sam, then." Daniel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Jack, waiting for the colonel's response.

"I…" Jack looked to Teal'c to help, but the Jaffa had nothing to say; he didn't even raise an eyebrow. "I…" Jack tried again, turning towards General Hammond. He had nothing to say, either.

"Exactly," Daniel snapped.

"What do you want me to say, Daniel?" Jack demanded, his temper shooting up. "What do you want me to do? There aren't a whole lot of options right now!"

Daniel stood up from his chair, turning to face Jack. "So what? You just want to let Sam _die_?"

Before Jack realized what was happening, he saw red and shoved Daniel back. Teal'c got between them immediately as General Hammond got out from behind his desk. No one said anything for a long moment before Jack finally managed to ground a few words out.

"Take. That. _Back_," he said in a dangerously low voice.

Daniel was undaunted by Jack's sudden fury. "What else am I supposed to think, Jack?"

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said sternly.

Jack tried to get around Teal'c and get in another shot at Daniel. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. He couldn't believe that Daniel—his _best friend_—would say something like that to him. Daniel knew how he felt. Daniel knew how hard this was for him. He wasn't trying to belittle what Daniel was feeling right now, but he didn't want the archeologist to do the same to him.

Teal'c swiftly blocked Jack as General Hammond put a hand on his shoulder. "Son," he said gently but firmly.

Jack just settled for glaring darkly at Daniel. "_Take it back,_" he said again, whispering now.

Daniel was staring at him, and it registered somewhere in the back of Jack's mind that there was a glassy sheen to the younger man's eyes. He was crying.

And Jack felt the unfamiliar burning in his eyes, as well. Everyone fell silent once again, and all that could be heard were the harsh sounds of Daniel and Jack's breathing.

Finally, Daniel spoke. He said it so low that Jack almost missed it.

"I'm sorry."

Without another word, Jack turned around and left the office.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this is extremely out of character, but I was kind of going on the fact that they were angry. You can't really control your emotions when you're that upset. Daniel was dealing with the fact that Sam was possessed by what they had thought was a Goa'uld, and she was dangling his wife in front of him, so naturally he would be really angry. And you can only push so many of Jack's buttons before he snaps. I guess that's my reasoning for this chapter. There will be a follow-up to this one where Jack and Daniel have another talk, and Teal'c will probably make an appearance. Thanks for reading!**


	97. Emotions, Part II

**Author's Note: I wanted to get a quick update out. Spring break is in a week, so I'll be able to update more then. As always, thank you for the great reviews! I had convinced myself that last chapter was a little out of character, so I'm happy to see that most you thought that it wasn't. Thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**In the Line of Duty**

Jack slammed the door of his locker shut. They were all on the look-out for the ash'rak that was after Sam. So far, nothing had come up yet. He was still ridiculously tense after the confrontation with Daniel in General Hammond's office. It didn't help that they had zero solutions Sam's problem.

The door to the locker room opened and shut. Jack instinctively knew that it wasn't Teal'c, and it obviously wasn't Sam. So that only left one person, and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to see him or not.

Daniel solved that problem by stopping next to Jack's locker. It appeared that the archeologist wasn't going to give the colonel much choice in the matter.

They were both silent for countless long moments. Jack stared at the floor, and Daniel stared at Jack. For once, Daniel was at a complete loss for words. He knew that he had been out of line when he said that to Jack. He wished that he could take it back, but he didn't know if Jack was going to forgive him.

So Daniel said the only thing that came to mind—the only thing that really summed up what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry."

Jack continued to stare at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it," he finally said quietly.

Daniel sighed. He should have known. "Jack."

"Daniel." He turned his head to look at the younger man. "I don't want to talk about it."

Daniel quickly got fed up with Jack once again. "Well maybe you should!"

"Daniel."

"No, Jack! God, it's not like you have to hide what you're feeling. We all know, okay? We all know that what's happening to Sam is tearing you apart. We know because it's doing the same thing to us. So for once in your life, can't you just tell us _how you feel?_"

Jack stared at Daniel, his eyes hard. Daniel thought that he might actually hit him, but he wasn't going to defend himself. He thought that he actually sort of deserved it. If Jack wanted to hit him to make himself feel better, he was willing to let it happen.

Jack was looking like he was seriously considering, too. After another long, tense moment, he just sat down heavily on the bench in front of the lockers. He dropped his head into his hands and exhaled slowly.

"I just… I don't know what to do."

Daniel sat down next to Jack. "None of us do," he said quietly. "This is… unlike anything we've ever dealt with before." After another moment, Daniel continued, "She'll be okay. Remember?"

Jack looked over at Daniel, his eyes much softer now. "Yeah." They sat in a comfortable silence—something that they hadn't had for a while—before Jack finally spoke again. "I'm not sorry that I almost hit you, you know."

A small smile touched Daniel's lips. "I know. I kind of deserved it."

The door to the locker room opened again, and this time Jack recognized Teal'c's heavy footfalls. He stopped in front of them, an eyebrow raised.

Jack rolled his eyes in response. "Christ, T. I wasn't going to kill him."

Daniel just lifted a shoulder. "I may have asked him to wait outside the locker room while I talked to you."

To everyone's surprise, Jack let out a chuckle and clapped Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel let out a laugh as well, and the corners of Teal'c's lips turned up.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I hope that everyone is having a good week!**


	98. Playing Hooky

**Author's Note: So, I decided that we all pretty much needed a light-hearted chapter after the four-chapter angst arc that was "In the Line of Duty." I promised a happier Jack-Cassie moment, so here it is! As always, thank you for the reviews from last chapter.**

**Also, I just wanted to remind everyone that I'll be starting a new Little Moments story, cleverly titled Little Moments Part II. It's just so I don't end up with a massive story eight hundred chapters long, or something. Be on the lookout for it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sigh.**

* * *

**Singularity**

"Wait, Jack. I don't understand. Where are we going?"

Jack sighed. The kid had been spending way too much time with Sam and Daniel. She actually _liked_ school. It was all well and good; he wanted Cassie to get good grades, after all. But he had to save her from becoming too much of a nerd.

"Out," Jack answered vaguely as he opened the passenger door of his truck and hoisted Cassie up into it. She was still too short to climb up into it by herself.

"Come on, Jack. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Jack."

Jeeze, it was scary when she did that. The kid was only eleven years old and she already sounded like Janet. Jack looked over at her as he started his truck up and pulled out of the middle school parking lot.

"Fine. I won't tell you exactly where we're going, but I will tell you that we're playing hooky."

Cassie's brow furrowed. "What?"

Jack grinned then. "This is another Earth tradition, Cassie. Playing hooky is when you skip school to go and have some fun."

"Oh!" Cassie was smiling, so maybe there wasn't too much hope lost in the nerd department yet. "Hey Jack, are you playing hooky too?"

Jack smirked, thinking of the rather large pile of reports waiting for him back in his office back at the mountain. "Yeah, Cassie," he said. "I'm playing hooky, too."

"But you don't go to school. You said that playing hooky is when you skip school to have fun."

"Oh, it works for grownups too, Cass," Jack explained. "It's called using a sick day."

* * *

"Jack, this is so much fun!" Cassie exclaimed as she plucked a large chunk of blue cotton candy from the stick that Jack held. "Can we play hooky _every_ day?"

Jack had taken Cassie to the local fair. They had spent all day riding on the rides, playing the games at the various booths (and winning many prizes), and pretty much stuffing themselves with greasy and sugary carnival food. They were both having a blast, but it was getting difficult to carry around the vast amount of large stuffed animals they had won at the game booths.

Jack chuckled and ruffled Cassie's hair. "I wish we could, kid," he said. "Unfortunately, the state of Colorado demands that you go to school. And General Hammond demands that I go to work."

"But we can play hooky again, right?"

"Of course, squirt. We can even play hooky when you're college."

Cassie grinned. "I probably shouldn't tell my mom about this, right?"

Jack winced. He certainly couldn't tell the kid to lie to her mother, but he didn't exactly want to get his ass kicked, either. Finally, after a long moment, he said, "Well, if you really want to tell her, you can. But I would prefer it if you left my name out of the story."

Cassie laughed. Not only did she sound like her mother, but she also knew how to use her as a weapon. She was well aware that Janet would rip a Jack a new one if she found out that he had pulled Cassie out of school just so that they could go to the carnival.

"Don't worry, Jack. I get it. I won't tell her."

* * *

"Uh-oh."

Those were the only words to leave Jack's mouth as he and Cassie stepped into his house. He was greeted with two very angry looking women, one archeologist who could barely contain his laughter, and one amused Jaffa.

"Hi, Mom!" Cassie said brightly, her arms wrapped around the large purple panda Jack had won for her earlier in the day. She also had two stuffed puppies somewhere by her. Jack was holding the super-size version of Hello Kitty, among other stuffed animals shoved into a bag at his feet.

"Nice toy, Jack," Daniel snickered from across the room.

"Can it, Daniel," Jack said in response. He was trying to figure out how to make a quick escape from the melting glares he was getting from both Sam and Janet. He knew that he should have held off on getting them spare keys. It was unfair that they could use it against him. He wanted Teal'c on his side.

Jack tried for charm, then. "Hey, Doc. What's up? And Carter. You're both looking extremely radiant today, I see. How were your days at work?"  
The two women just continued to glare at him.

"Colonel O'Neill," Janet finally said. "Could you please explain to me why you thought it was necessary to pull my daughter out of school today?" She pointed a threatening finger at him. "And if you tell me that it was so she could experience another earth tradition, I'll find the biggest needle I have and stick it in a very unpleasant place."

Jack swallowed hard. He was in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	99. Time Apart

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me! A lot of things came up after my last update. I guess real life just caught up with me. I definitely haven't forgotten about this story, and I have plenty more ideas for little moments. Now that it's the summer, I'll have a ton of time to update. Thank you for the amazing reviews last chapter!**

**These last two chapters are going to be pretty light-hearted. With the second installment of Little Moments, I'll be getting into the heavier stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Urgo**

"I, for one, am glad that we're getting some downtime." Jack shut his locker and pulled his leather jacket on before turning to face his departing team. "From the sounds of it, we've had quite enough bonding time over the past couple of days."

"Case in point: Janet told me that we were all singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" at the same time," Daniel said. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the thought of Teal'c singing the childhood song. Jack was sniggering, too, and Daniel knew he was thinking the same thing.

Sam, on the other hand, buried her face in her hands and groaned. "How is anyone supposed to take us seriously now?" she grumbled. She thought that she had said it low enough that no one had heard her, but apparently all of her teammates had.

"Aw, come on, Sam!" Daniel said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Everyone takes us seriously. After all, we've been working here for almost three years." Daniel was in the same boat as Sam: she was the girl working in a male-dominated field, and he was the kooky archeologist that everyone thought was crazy.

"Besides, Carter. We've already saved the world at least five times. If everyone here isn't taking us seriously, then they're crazy," Jack declared. He patted her on the back as they made their way into the elevator.

"Now, T," Jack said. "I know how much you like to talk, so could you please keep it down when you're at my house?" Daniel and Sam smiled at Jack's joke while Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow. The Jaffa was spending their downtime at Jack's house, since General Hammond thought that they all deserved some time away from base.

"I can't wait to catch up on all of the History Channel specials that I missed," Daniel mused as they made their way out into the parking lot. "Being quarantined on base really puts a crimp in my plans sometimes."

"No one wants to hear about the lame things you're going to do on downtime, Space Monkey," Jack said. "The whole point is that you're supposed to _relax_. We all know that you and Carter are going to spend the next week doing the exact opposite of that."

Sam narrowed her eyes at her commanding officer in response, while Daniel openly glared at him. "We resent that," he said, speaking for both himself and Sam.

"Yeah yeah," But Jack was smiling, and they knew that he was just teasing. He and Teal'c climbed into his truck while Sam and Daniel got into their respective cars. They all waved to each other as they pulled out of the parking lot, ready to spend some time alone.

* * *

The next day, Sam was lounging on her couch with a magazine on her lap. She was staring up the ceiling, utterly and completely _bored_. Given that she spent so little time at her house, she didn't have a whole lot to entertain herself with.

Making up her mind quickly, Sam got up and grabbed her phone. Daniel would have something to do. Maybe there was something in the city that they could go look at and "be geeks" over. Just as she began to dial, there was a knock on her door. With the phone in hand, Sam went to answer.

She was half-surprised, half not to see Daniel standing on her front porch. She smiled and hung up the phone, gesturing for her friend to come in.

"I was just about to call you," she said.

Daniel grinned at her. "Great minds think alike."

"I'm so glad that you're here, Daniel. I was going stir crazy, and it's only been twenty-four hours!"

"Well, I've brought all of the _Star Wars_ movies. What do you say we pick up some pizza and head over to Jack's? He must be driving Teal'c crazy by now."

The more Sam thought about it, the more she loved the idea. She eagerly nodded her head and pulled her jacket on, grabbing her car keys as she went. Leaving Daniel's car parked in her drive way, they jumped into hers and went to their favorite pizza place.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were waiting for Jack to open the front door. They had picked up some soda and some beer. They had even gone so far as to get a cake, just in case Jack needed to be persuaded.

Jack didn't look very surprised when he opened the door and found his two science geeks standing on his front porch. Teal'c was behind him, looking at Sam and Daniel like they were his saviors. Daniel lifted the beverages while Sam showed them the food.

"We come bearing food and movies," Daniel announced. "Let us in."

"Well well," Jack grumbled. But he wasn't serious, and he gladly stepped aside to let his friends in. "What happened to your manners, Danny-Boy?"

"I see you have brought _Star Wars_," Teal'c said as he inspected everything that Sam and Daniel had deposited on the coffee table.

"And cake! You brought cake!" Jack exclaimed. He clapped his hands together. "Alright. Teal'c, pop the first movie in. Space Monkey, go get the plates and napkins. Carter get a knife for the cake. I want my first piece right now. I'll sit here and supervise!"

All four members of SG-1 smiled as they went about doing their regular jobs. Jack eventually appeared in the kitchen to help them gather everything up, despite the fact that he had declared himself supervisor. They all settled in front of the TV with their food, their bodies crammed on the couch.

While spending time with Urgo might have been amusing, SG-1 always had the most fun when they were together just like this.

* * *

**Author's Note: I felt like it was so team-fluffy, I don't know what to do with myself! Eh, whatever. You all already know how much I love my cheese. :) Thanks for reading!**


	100. Not Far from the Tree

**Author's Note: So here it is: the 100th Little Moment! I can't believe the amazing response I've gotten from all of you—especially after last chapter! You are all truly amazing. And this is hardly the end. I mean, I have ten seasons to work with, after all! So you should all expect Little Moments Part II (great title, I know) out sometime soon. Keep an eye for it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Rite of Passage**

"You're doing great, Cassie!"

Cassie grinned as she expertly parallel parked and then pulled out of the spot. "Thanks, Sam!"

From the passenger seat of Janet's car (Please. Like she would allow the teenaged driver in _her _car? She didn't think so), Sam gave her a slightly suspicious look. "Are you sure that Colonel O'Neill hasn't been taking you out to drive?"

Janet has expressly forbidden Jack from teaching Cassie how to drive. Something about how he was an irresponsible driver and would teach her all sorts of dangerous tricks in the car, or something. Jack simply smirked, which didn't really help his case very much. Cassie flat out refused to have Daniel teach her, since "he would talk too much," and Teal'c pretty much disregarded every law pertaining to driving if he felt that it was irrelevant.

So, when Janet was doing shifts at the SGC, Sam was the one who got to teach her how to drive. Sam had been helping Cassie for the past three months. She really was a very good driver, and she was very confident in her abilities. So Sam didn't say anything as Cassie pulled onto the highway.

"Where are we headed?" Sam asked as Cassie smoothly merged and then switched to the left lane.

"The mall," Cassie said. She made no move to leave the left lane, and Sam didn't tell her to, either. That was often her lane of choice, as well. "The spring formal is coming up, so I was thinking we could look at some dresses."

"Sounds like a good plan," Sam agreed.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes. Just as Cassie opened her mouth, the loud wail of a siren cut her off.

Cassie glanced at Sam before turning her attention back to the road. She slowed down immediately as Sam looked over her shoulder and found the police cruiser following the car. Cassie switched to the right lane, and the cruiser followed. With an abject sigh, Cassie pulled over onto the shoulder.

"Sam, what do I do?" she demanded in a panic. "I can't have my permit taken away. Mom will kill me!"

Sam was the picture of calm as she dug the car's registration out of the glove compartment. "I know, Cass," she said in a soothing voice. "Just follow my lead. I'm going to teach you another little trick."

* * *

Jack was driving down the highway on his way to the mall. Daniel was in the passenger seat next to him, and Teal'c was crammed into the backseat of the truck. Daniel had decided that now would be the perfect time to teach Teal'c the concept of calling shotgun. Jack wouldn't be surprised if Teal'c won that game all the time from now on.

They were headed to the mall to pick up some new movies for the team night they had planned for that night. They had exhausted all of the _Star Wars_ and _Indiana Jones_ movies numerous times, and now they were trying to find something that they could all agree on.

Daniel was blabbering on and on about something when, suddenly, his exclamation caught Jack's attention. "Hey, isn't that Janet's car?"

Sure enough, Janet's car was pulled over on the side of the road. A police cruiser was parked right behind it. Furrowing his brow, Jack pulled over to the shoulder and parked a little bit away from the cruiser.

"We should see what's up," he said, and Daniel and Teal'c nodded their heads in agreement.

The police cruiser pulled away just as the three men got out of the truck. Jack frowned when he realized that Cassie was sitting in the driver's seat. Going over to the passenger side, he knocked on the window.

Sam jumped when she realized that her CO was standing next to the car. Daniel and Teal'c appeared right next to him. Cassie tried to—unsuccessfully—stifle a laugh as Sam groaned a little. With a resigned sigh, she rolled the window down.

"Sir. Daniel, Teal'c," she greeted.

"Carter," Jack said in return. "Wanna tell us what's going on?"

Sam slumped down a little in her seat. "Not really," she muttered.

Jack looked to Cassie. Despite the fact that she had him wrapped around her finger, he could still get her to listen to him with a stern look. Now was no different. She slumped down just like Sam did and looked down at her hands.

"I got pulled over," she admitted under her breath.

Daniel didn't really help matters by immediately laughing. Teal'c, for his part, elbowed the archeologist hard in the side. Jack had to hide his smile himself, but he managed to do it.

"For what?"

Cassie glanced at Sam, who just buried her face in her hands. "Speeding."

They couldn't hold it back anymore. All three men burst into laughter. Cassie joined them when she realized that she wasn't in any trouble with them. Sam, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to throw something at them.

When they finally calmed down, Daniel asked, "So did you get a ticket?"

Cassie grinned at them. "Nope! Sam taught me how to talk my way out of one!"

That caused Jack, Daniel and Teal'c to promptly burst into laughter once again. Sam groaned and dropped her forehead to the dashboard. Jack reached in and patted her on the back.

"Well, Carter. It seems as if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been waiting to do this one forever, but I knew I had to save it for the last chapter! Also, I have a quick, shameless plug: if any of you like **_**Glee**_**, please go and check my new **_**Glee**_** fic out. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Be on the lookout for Little Moments Part II!**


End file.
